Oh dear
by Briallyn
Summary: Bakura Ryou suffers much strife, even going so far as to be sent to jail, thanks to the Millenium Ring...but things get difficult once he actually must depend on the Spirit for his survival. He also adopts a strange stray cat along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

&&&

"You want _what_?" the store employee asked, appalled.

"Sheet metal. The strongest alloy metal that you have. I need a lot. It's important!" Bakura insisted.

"Uh, let me ask the manager," the helpless employee said. He hurried to the back.

"Oh dear. I wonder why this is so difficult. This is already the third store. The first two didn't have what I needed. I was hoping my search would end here," Bakura muttered to himself. "Goodness knows, if I don't get home soon, he'll do something drastic."

&&&

"There's a what!" the grouchy manager asked.

"A white-haired boy--" the employee began.

"A white-haired _boy_? How old is this fellow?"

"He only looks like a high schooler."

"What, is he an albino? What kind of little fantasy of yours is it this time?"

"I'm not making it up! There's a white-haired, pale-skinned, brown-eyed high school student out there asking for sheet metal!" the employee insisted. He added, quietly and angrily, almost like it was a personal insult, "And he's _not_ an albino. Albinos have red eyes. His are brown. Dark brown."

"You've bothered me for the tenth time today, fiftieth this week, to tell me about some white-haired freak of your imagination!"

"No," Toturi, the employee, answered, rather calmly. "I came here for the eighth time today to ask you whether we sell sheet metal."

"Don't you use that tone with me, boy, or I'll­­--"

"You'll what? You've been harping on me for always bothering you, but you are here to help me. You obviously aren't doing your job very well."

The manager's face turned a very dark red as he drew himself up, so that his head came to Toturi's shoulder, and said, "_I'm_ not doing _my_ job! You're not doing yours! I hired you to take care of the customers. That's what I've been doing in your place. You're a lousy worker. Go tell your little imaginary albino friend out there that we don't sell sheet metal, then go home. You're fired."

Torturi's face looked as if he were ready to strangle his former employer. Instead of protesting, however, he hung his head and left, his anger smoldering unchecked in his downcast eyes.

&&&

Approaching Bakura, he put on a nicer mask and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but…"

Toturi's voice droned on, but Bakura did not hear another word of it. A loud _"Oh,_ _Ryou!"_ echoed into his mind. Immediately in a panic, Bakura turned and dashed out of the store, 'oh dear'ing as he ran.

"Hey, where are you going?" Toturi called after him. He saw Bakura's white hair flying behind him as he disappeared out of the hardware store's doors. Toturi swiftly went to the doors. Standing just outside, he looked around for any sign of the flying white hair, but Bakura was no where to be seen. Toturi muttered under his breath, "Weirdo." He started for home.

&&&

Bakura dashed along the sidewalk, pelting heedlessly across streets, and finally made it to the apartment building he lived in. Flying up the stairs, he came to a dead stop as he spotted the landlord waiting outside his door.

Pounding on the door, the landlord shouted angrily, "Bakur_a_! Open this door this instant! I heard the glass breaking. If that's another window…"

Bakura, standing at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily, gulped and said under his breath, "Oh dear." Having no other choice, he walked toward his apartment, room 601, and his angry landlord.

Quietly Bakura asked, "Kanegan, what are you doing?"

Lowering his fist from the door, Kanegan turned to face Bakura, hands clenched at his sides.

"Bakura! How'd you get outside so quickly?" the landlord asked suspiciously. Jumping to a ridiculous conclusion, as he was wont to do, he accused, "You _jumped_ out the window, didn't you? You hooligan! Break another window and I'll send you to jail, you juvenile delinquent!"

"Bu-but, sir, I wasn't even home. I just got back now," Bakura protested.

"Where were you? Why should I believe you?" Kanegan was still suspicious. "Open this door, young man, and allow me to assess the damage you've done _now_."

Bakura sighed and pulled out his keys; arguing further was useless, Kanegan was set on his opinion, and he wasn't about to change it. Bakura slowly unlocked all the locks and opened the door. Kanegan pushed past him and strode into the apartment. Kanegan searched room to room, Bakura just following nervously behind him as he made his inspection. Opening the door to the bedroom, Kanegan stopped. Bakura stopped right behind him and looked into his room from around Kanegan's head.

Inside was a mess. Glass littered the floor spanning across half the distance of the room. What little glass remained in the window stuck stubbornly to the frame, jagged edges gleaming with wicked intent in the light that spilled in from outside. Bakura's eyes were wide as he surveyed his room. A quick glance confirmed his fears: the Ring was gone.

"Look at this mess! What have you done to my beautiful apartment!" Kanegan was horrified. "This is the seventh window that has been broken by you in the past three months! You clean this up immediately! If this window isn't replaced by Wednesday, you're out!" He whirled to leave. Finding himself almost face-to-face with Bakura, he pointed his finger up into his faced and threatened lowly, "If another window, or anything else, gets broken _ever_, you'll be evicted." His final threat voiced, Kanegan pushed past Bakura and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear," Bakura said quietly. He looked at his room hopelessly. He had to clean this up, but he also had to go find where the Ring was at, and quickly, before he could break anything else. With a sigh of despair, and with Kanegan's threat still ringing in his ears, Bakura pulled the waste paper basket closer and went to work picking up the large pieces of glass.

Bakura was heading for his closet for his vacuum, to pick up the smaller pieces, when a knock sounded on his door. Worried his landlord had decided to evict him now, rather than wait, Bakura approached and opened the door with apprehension.

"Bakura! I've been looking for you," his visitor informed him.

At the sight of his lavender-eyed friend, Bakura's face was awash with relief and he smiled, "Oh, hello, Malik. Come in."

As Malik stepped inside, he asked, concerned, "Are you okay, Bakura? You look terrible!"

"I--well," Bakura, who couldn't tell a lie, really wished he didn't have to say anything, "I'm in trouble, actually."

"What's going on? You can tell me; I'm your friend."

Bakura nodded, eyes closed. He shut the door and sighed, "Where can I begin?"

"The beginning would be nice."

Bakura smiled, "Of course." He started explaining everything as he led Malik to the bedroom, to show him the latest catastrophe, "I went to the hardware store this morning…"

By the time he finished tales of his adventures of the stores, they were standing outside the bedroom. Bakura put his hand on the handle.

As he opened the door, he said, "And, now, there's this." He pushed the door open and stood aside to let Malik look in.

"What happened in here?" asked Malik as he stood in the center of the room and looked around.

"The Spirit got impatient…and broke another window."

"Again! Bakura, why do you leave it behind?"

"I can't take it anywhere! It's too risky! You _know_ what happens when the Spirit decides to take over," Bakura explained helplessly.

"And now you're being evicted?" Malik seemed unable to grasp the concept, "How can Kanegan kick you out of your house?"

"Well, I'm only renting it, he owns it. But I'm not getting evicted yet…but if the Spirit breaks another window, I'm done for."

"This is terrible! We should go find the Ring, then find a way to get rid of it!"

"I've tried, countless times. It always comes back."

"Then we need to lock it up somewhere!"

"Where? It'll just get free!"

A crafty look came into Malik's eyes, "You were looking for sheet metal to keep the Ring in…why not just get a vault and lock it in?"

Trying not to get too hopeful, Bakura asked, "Do you really think that will work?"

"Would I have suggested it if I didn't?"

"Good point. All right, Malik…just let me finish cleaning up here."

"Don't be ridiculous; we need to find the Ring _now_." Malik added more quietly, "Who knows what trouble the Spirit's causing looking for you?"

"Oh dear…" Bakura hurried toward the door.

"Wait for me! We can take my motorcycle!" Malik dashed after him. Bakura and Malik left the apartment building and started combing the city for the Ring.

&&&

The motorcycle slowed to a stop. Malik and Bakura pulled off their helmets. Bakura got off from the seat. Malik turned around to face Bakura, slightly annoyed.

"Why did you want me to stop?" Malik complained. He really enjoyed speeding around on his motorcycle.

"You were driving too fast. Speeding is illegal!" Bakura explained.

"So? We're in a hurry!"

"I know, but--"

"I have an idea!" Malik exclaimed, interrupting. "Since it's looking for _you_, you should stay in one place so it can find you." Malik grinned mischievously as his plan's pieces clicked into place. "And to make sure it _finds_ you, we'll use some bait." Malik pulled out the Rod from his back beltloop. It flashed briefly, and he grinned.

Bakura's eyes widened as he backed away, "Malik, that's not a good idea. The Spirit'd do _anything_ for that, and you know it! Please, put it away." Bakura pleaded with his eyes closed, as if by banishing the scene from sight, it'd disappear for real. One hand was over his face, his other hand up in front of him for protection.

"Don't be ridiculous! Running around looking won't get us anywhere. We need to attract its attention so it'll find you. How else can we do that besides using what it wants as bait?" Malik reasoned. "Now wait here; I'll be back." He pulled on his helmet back on and started his motorcycle.

"Malik, wait!" Bakura cried. He ran towards him and reached out to stop him, but grasped only air. Malik's motorcycle sped off down the street.

"Oh dear," Bakura said, to no one in particular. He sighed and sat down on the grass to wait.

&&&

Malik ran into the building where he lived with his older sister and brother.

Dashing through the door, he called, "Isis? Isis, where are you?" He sped down a hallway, "Isis? Isis!" The door to her room was closed. He pounded on it, "Isis!" Footsteps were heard approaching the door. The door opened part-way to reveal a very calm, and partially annoyed, Isis.

"What is it, Malik? I have to get ready for work!" Isis said impatiently.

"I need to borrow your Necklace." When he saw the look that meant she was about to refuse, he said, "Please. It's important!"

Isis shut her eyes, hand to her Necklace, and sighed, "All right, Malik. Just don't lose it." She reached back and undid that clasp from around her neck, handing it to him. Her eyes met his and he saw that she _knew_.

"Thank you, sister. Don't worry; everything will be fine!" he turned and dashed back out of the house. Jumping back onto his motorcycle, he zoomed off to his next destination: the Kame Game Store.

Upon arrival, he charged through the door and shouted, "Yugi!" He ran past the old man behind the counter and started up the stairs.

"Wait! You're not allowed back there!" the old man, Yugi's grandfather, protested. Malik never heard him. He was pounding on Yugi's bedroom door.

"Yugi! Let me in!"

The door opened and Yugi stepped back to let Malik enter, saying, "Malik! What's the problem; what's going on?"

"Yugi, I need your Puzzle."

"Wh-what? My Puzzle? What do you want with my Puzzle?" Yugi asked, suddenly nervous. He laid a protective hand over his Puzzle subconsciously.

"Please. It's important!" Malik pleaded. He made a slight change in plans, "If I can't borrow it, then come with me!" He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him down the stairs.

As they passed the counter, Grandpa asked, "Wait! Yugi, where are you going! You still have chores to do, young man!" He let out a frustrated sigh as Yugi and Malik roared off down the street. Sugoroku went back inside his game shop and started sweeping furiously.

&&&

Back in the park, Bakura sat alone on the grass, wondering where Malik was now and when he was coming back.

_"Oh,_ _Ryou!"_ echoed into his brain.

Bakura stood up, muttering, "Oh dear…" 

A motorcycle screeched to a sliding stop in front of him. Malik and Yugi jumped off and removed their helmets.

Yugi ran towards him, panting, "Bakura!"

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Bakura asked anxiously.

"I brought him," Malik said.

"I know that," Bakura said. "But why? You can't mean to go through with your plan, Malik… You can't!"

"I am. What's wrong with it?"

"Everything! You—you…never mind. I'm leaving anyway." Bakura started to walk past Malik.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malik demanded, grabbing his arm.

"Away from here," Bakura said quietly. He pulled his arm free and walked two steps and stopped. With his back still turned, he said, "He's coming, and I'm sick of my friends getting hurt because of me." He walked on, away from Yugi and Malik.

"This is ridiculous!" Malik shouted at him. "Why do you always walk away from your problems? You have to face them, Bakura! You'll never have peace if you keep running away!"

Bakura sighed, his shoulders stooped, "You're right, but what else can I do? I can't fight him." He walked away with his head down, not turning back.

"Bakura, wait!" Yugi called. He ran after him, panting.

Malik stopped him, putting an arm out in his path and saying, "Just let him go. He obviously doesn't want our help."

"Bakura needs us, Malik!" Yugi protested. "Whether he wants our help or not, he still needs it! We have to be there for him. He's our friend!"

Malik said to Yugi, finally looking down at Yugi, instead of staring off after Bakura, "Sometimes it's better to let them learn that themselves than just always forcing the lesson. Sometimes you have to let them handle it on their own for them to realize that they need others." Yugi sighed and stopped trying to follow. He gazed helplessly in the direction Bakura had disappeared, then turned to go home himself. Malik still gazed out after Bakura, knowing why he left, but still unable to accept it.

Before leaving, Yugi turned back to Malik and asked, "Are you sure he'll be okay on his own? I mean…the Ring is one of the more powerful Millenium items, and the evil spirit is ruthless. It'd do anything to get what it wants."

"I know," Malik said, his back to Yugi as he pulled on his helmet. He looked at Yugi from astride his motorcycle, "That's why he left. He knew he couldn't control the spirit on his own and he knew what the spirit was willing to do. He left, trying to protect _us_…while putting himself in more danger, because we're not there to protect _him_ anymore."

He tossed Yugi a helmet, "Are you coming with me? Just because he doesn't want us there doesn't mean we can't follow him."

Yugi pulled on the helmet with a nod. He climbed up after Malik. Malik revved up his motorcycle and they sped off down the road.

&&&

"Oh dear. Oh dear," Bakura panted. He slowed to a stop. "He's getting closer. I can feel it. He's coming." Bakura looked around. He was in a side street; no one was around. The 'side street' was really only a space between two buildings where people threw their garbage and piled high their trash cans and cardboard boxes. It ended in a slime-covered brick wall. The light was dimming and was tinged in twilight colors as the sun began to set. It seemed dark in the alley, darker than it should have been at this time of day. There was a rustling and a crash as a nearby trash can cover flew off the barrel and struck the opposite wall with a loud, metallic clang. The lid then settled noisily onto the alley ground.

"Oh dear!" Bakura jumped and turned to the sound, his hands over his mouth. A muffle, "Oh dear," escaped from between his hands. Bakura watched as something glittered in the pail. He backed away quickly, until his back hit against the wall. He started inching down the alley, away from the garbage can.

"_Oh, Ryou!" _the evil voice called into his head. _"I'm_ _coming!_ _Stop_ _trying_ _to_ _escape me; you never will!" _Evil laughter seemed to echo off the alley walls. Bakura's eyes widened as a wicked golden glitter flashed at the other end of the alley. Something was flying lazily closer to him, a hunter closing in on its paralyzed prey. There was no where for Bakura to run to; he was backed into a corner, and the Ring was coming for him.

"_You allowed three Millenium items to escape you today, Ryou. I am very displeased. Now, now, my host…I don't ask much. All I ever asked you for was the Millenium items. I've done so much more for you! And this is the thanks I get? To be thrown away, shunned, and run away from? I'm hurt, Ryou." _The voice sounded anything but hurt. It was furious and cold. It didn't care what Bakura did or thought, as long as it got its way.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Bakura said quietly, his voice sifting out through his fingers clamped over his mouth to be heard in the quiet of the alley.

A second clatter from the front of the alleyway was heard. A trash can lid, previously precariously balanced halfway on the trash can, slid to the ground and settled where it was, leaning against its can. A small cat poked its grey head out of the can and looked around. Its bright eyes caught sight of the Ring and it watched it curiously.

As Bakura transferred his gaze from the approaching Ring and back to the cat, he saw the cat ease itself to standing on top of the garbage and begin to shadow the Ring, jumping from trash can to trash can to cardboard box, staying parallel with the floating golden object. The Ring continued on its path towards Bakura, oblivious to its stalker's intent gaze.

"Mmrow?" the cat asked, looking at Bakura momentarily before transferring its steely stare back to the Ring. It balanced back on its hind legs and batted at the Ring with its front paws. The Ring ignored the cat's questing reach, since it was naturally higher than the cat could grasp by a few scant inches. Looking at it closely, the cat narrowed its eyes and hissed. Bakura stared, wide-eyed, as the young cat launched itself up onto the yet-advancing Ring.

The cat balanced on the Ring and they hung suspended together for about a minute before both cat and Ring plummeted to the ground. Bakura broke free of his shocked paralysis and hurried to where the Ring and cat disappeared between two boxes. The cat gave a cry of anger, and pain. Bakura worriedly peered between the two boxes, but all he saw was the Ring.

"Oh dear. What have you done now?" Bakura asked. He cautiously nudged the volatile object with the toe of his shoe; when it made no move, he slid it out from between the boxes and firmly placed his left foot on top of it, careful to position his foot so that the Ring's tines couldn't pierce him. Bakura looked around for the cat, but found only a few drops of blood as proof of the cat's continued existence.

Bakura leaned towards the wall and spotted the cat crouching behind a box, watching him. He sighed with relief: it was still alive. The cat met his gaze and blinked once, slowly. Bakura saw blood on the cat's left front paw, where the Ring had wounded it.

"Oh dear. You're hurt," Bakura worried aloud. He reached for the cat slowly. The cat hissed at him and swiped his hand with its claws. Bakura pulled his hand away quickly, but he was already scratched. "That wasn't very nice," Bakura scolded. The cat retreated further away, moving beneath the leaning trash can lid. Bakura didn't dare move closer to the cat, for fear of freeing the Ring. Bakura crouched down to plead with the cat. "You got hurt because of me. The least I can do is bandage your paw so it won't get infected."

The cat merely poked its head out and looked at him. The way it met his eyes, Bakura swore it understood every word he said. However, it still wouldn't budge. Seeing that the cat was immobile, Bakura sighed and stood up, beginning to steel himself for when he'd have to move his foot. The cat simply watched him, playing out decisions in its mind. Finally, it came out from under the trash can lid. Bakura froze.

The cat approached with caution, keeping its gaze on the Ring beneath Bakura's blue tennis shoe and slightly favoring its wounded leg. It hissed once at the Ring, then sat down beside Bakura's other shoe and looked up at him with sad eyes. Bakura bent down and gently lifted the cat. Cradled against him in one arm, the cat began to purr.

"Oh dear," Bakura said under his breath. With his free left hand, he picked up the Ring and held it firmly. It didn't seem inclined to move…yet. Bakura started for the opening in the alley.

A motorcycle sped past the mouth of the alley. Bakura heard it roar past, unintelligible shouting, and the sounds of the motorcycle's roaring faded as it slowed, turned, and squealed to a halt outside the alley.

"Bakura!" Malik and Yugi yelled. They were at the opening of the alley, the last traces of sunset illuminating their backs.

"Bakura!" Yugi shouted again. He ran the few steps over to where the surprised Ryou stood.

"Are you okay?" Malik asked, approaching at a calmer pace than Yugi had.

Bakura nodded, "I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Malik answered, slightly irritated. "You ran off without us. We were worried. You know why."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine," Bakura reassured him again. "I was just heading back home. Do you two want to come?" All three of them now stood at the alley's entrance, beside Malik's motorbike.

"I want to," Yugi began, "but Grandpa's probably worrying. I took off without telling him where I was going." He also added quietly and quickly, "And I haven't done my chores in three days…he's probably mad at me."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'll drive you home," Malik said. "I didn't know you were busy." Malik sat down on his motorcycle, ready to drive off.

"No, that's fine, Malik. I can walk the few remaining blocks home," Yugi assured him. "You take Bakura home."

"All right," Malik said, uncertain. "Just tell your grandfather that it's _my_ fault you're back so late." Malik glanced up at the sky, "You'd better get going. It's getting dark. That old man won't like it that you're walking alone at night, I'm sure."

Yugi nodded, "Right."

In Yugi's head, the Spirit of the Puzzle protested, _"You're_ _not_ _alone,_ _Yugi._ _You_ _never_ _are."_ Yugi just sighed and turned and looked down the street.

"Well, guess I'd better get going. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow!" Yugi called as he walked off, waving back at them, and hurrying home.

"What's with the cat, Bakura?" Malik asked, finally spotting the feline in Bakura's arm. "Are you bringing that thing home?"

"Well, I thought I should…it helped me," Bakura answered, looking down at the cat, to the Ring, and back to Malik.

"How did a cat like that help you?"

"I'll explain at my apartment, Malik. I'm going to go home now."

"Then get on. I'll drive you."

"Oh. All right. Thank you," Bakura said. He climbed on behind Malik and settled in, the cat in one arm, the Ring in the other. "You'd better drive slower than you usually do, or I'll fall of."

"Don't worry! I'd never let you fall. I'm not _that_ bad a driver."

Bakura refrained from commenting. Malik started up his motorcycle and drove off, far slower than his usual wont, towards Bakura's apartment.

&&&

Upon arrival at the apartment building, Malik and Bakura climbed the several flights of stairs to Bakura's room. Bakura unlocked the door and let Malik in. Once inside, Bakura securely shut the door.

"Now explain to me why you brought that stray cat home. It probably has some disease! Or at least fleas," Malik demanded.

"I brought it back so I could bandage its paw," Bakura explained. He looked around. The cat had disappeared immediately after Bakura had set it down. Not looking at Malik, he said quietly, "It saved me from the Spirit."

"How'd it do that?"

Bakura launched into a rather detailed explanation as he searched his apartment for the cat. Halfway through the tale, he found it hiding under his bed, and after an interlude in the story to coax the cat out, Bakura showed Malik its wound, and bandaged its paw. Finished with both the telling and the bandaging, Bakura was sitting down at his table, Malik sitting across from him. The Ring sat in the center, glinting innocently in the light. The cat sat next to Bakura's chair, watching them all with eyes that absorbed every movement.

Malik stood, "Let's go, Bakura."

"Go where?" Bakura asked as he stood.

"Shopping for a vault. Even that should hold it for a while."

"Now?" Bakura asked. He glanced at the clock; it was almost eight. "We have school tomorrow."

"Who cares! Let tomorrow stay tomorrow until tomorrow."

"Isn't your sister wondering where you are?"

"She knows. Besides, Isis's at work."

"What about your brother?"

Malik suddenly recalled, "Rishid! He would've gotten home an hour ago! He's probably wondering where I am. I didn't even leave him a note."

"Then you'd better get home. Your brother's probably worried."

"But what about you? Are you just going to leave it there?"

"For now, yes. I'll figure something out." Bakura sighed and escorted Malik to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Of course. Goodbye, Bakura." Malik left. Bakura shut the door firmly behind him and headed to his room to finish picking up the glass he'd abandoned and all but forgotten earlier.

The cat was sitting on his bed, watching him once again. Bakura ignored it as best he could and finished vacuuming the glass particles out of his carpet. The cat stood up, jumped off the bed, and stalked towards the door. Halfway there, it turned and 'mrow'ed at him loudly.

Bakura irritatedly, "All right, I'm coming. Just be quieter will you? We're not allowed to have pets of any sort in here, so if Mr. Kanegan finds you, I'm in trouble." The cat just blinked once then continued out the door. Bakura followed it, getting rather annoyed with the little animal.

The cat led him down the hallway and into the kitchen. Once there, it moved across the tile floor and sat next to the table leg. Bakura followed it in, immediately noting the Ring's absence from the table.

"Oh dear. Where'd it go?" Bakura anxiously scanned the kitchen for the Ring. It didn't take long to spot it; it was on the floor, near to the counter under the window. Bakura hurried over and picked it up. "Why do you keep causing me trouble?" Bakura demanded of the –usually–inanimate object.

"_I get left alone for hours, ignored, neglected, scratched, thrown away, and pounced upon, and you're blaming _meYou_ left me alone all afternoon," _the voice in his head said angrily. _"That's not very wise, Ryou. Next time, I'll kill you."_

Bakura sighed, and said, more for his own benefit of feeling convinced, "No, you won't. Without me, you'll have nothing. You'll be more worthless than you already are."

"_Worthless! Ryou, you little--! …" _the voice carried on in an angry tirade, but Bakura tuned it out, quite used to this, and returned to his bedroom, Ring in hand and the cat following after.

Bakura settled into bed, the Ring sitting on the nightstand, the cat curled at his feet, watching him still through half-lidded eyes. Bakura clicked off the lamp and attempted to sleep. The worries of the day troubled his mind and he sat awake for hours.

&&&

Just as he was about to drift off, the cruel, loud voice called echoing into his head, _"Oh, Ryou! I don't like being ignored, Ryou…" _Bakura shifted uncomfortably, moving away from the Ring unconsciously. The cat looked up at him, feeling his feet disappear from under it. It looked from him to the Ring, as if it, too, could hear the exchange.

"_Why did you insist on bringing that blasted feline flea-sack home, Ryou? You invite trouble to your home on your own. You don't need _my_ help."_

"I thought ancient Egyptians believed cats were sacred and holy and revered and honoured them well," Bakura muttered, wishing the spirit would just stop talking.

An evil laugh rang into his head, _"Only those wealthy fools, or those is the Pharaoh's favor, revered cats. Those of us who didn't have the money or the time for such useless traditions found much…better…uses for cats…" _Bakura shuddered, sensing the spirit's evil grin as he licked his lips. Bakura tried to rid his mind of the image, but failed.

The spirit continued to laugh evilly and chuckle to himself over some private joke. Bakura struggled to chase the sound of his harsh laughter from his brain, finally succeeding as he fell into an uneasy, dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

&&&

Bakura awoke, feeling a heavy weight pressing against his chest. Through the haze of sleep, he also felt something hard being pushed against him, cold and unyielding. His still sleep-fogged brain slowly processed the information. He blinked slowly, his sleep-filled eyes finding the big green eyes of the cat two inches from his face. He blinked quickly, now very much aware. His awakened mind informed him that the weight was the cat…and the cold hardness was the Ring.

"Oh dear," Bakura said, shooting upright in bed, very worried. The cat jumped off of his chest, gazed at him from the bed, looking directly into his eyes. Bakura stared back at the cat, wondering why it was staring at him so intently.

"What's wrong, cat?" Bakura asked. He even half-expected it to answer, it gazed at him with such intelligence. The cat blinked once, assured that Bakura was Bakura and not the Spirit, and walked over to him. The cat rubbed against him, purring. After a short while, Bakura stroked the cat, feeling a little better.

"All right, cat, move. I have to get ready for school." Bakura gently pushed the cat away from him and stood. The cat jumped from the bed and looked up at him. "You need a name…and something to eat." Bakura headed to the kitchen, deep in thought. The cat followed. The Ring hung forgotten around Bakura's neck.

In the kitchen, Bakura poured a bowl of milk for his furry friend, the grey-haired, green-eyed cat gazing up at him from the floor by his foot.

Bakura sighed, setting the milk down, "There you are, Ronin. I'm afraid that's the best I can do now, for both your name and the food. I have to get ready for school." The cat sniffed at the bowl, then rubbed against his legs, purring, apparently pleased. Finally, Ronin started lapping the milk out of the bowl. Bakura went back to his room to change into his school uniform.­­

&&&

On the way to school, Bakura remembered the Ring. It remained around his neck, for it was not safe to leave it in his apartment anymore. But he had awakened with it on, he remembered. That usually only happened when the Spirit had taken over…

"Oh dear…" Bakura pondered what the Spirit could have done last night…or would it now be last week? Bakura had no idea. He hadn't read anything about anything catastrophic happening in the newspaper, but one could never be too sure. He decided he'd ask his friends at school, just in case.

"Malik!" Bakura spotted his best friend, just entering the school building. He ran to catch up.

"Bakura!" Malik stopped and waited for him at the school doors.

"Malik, what's the date today?" Bakura asked anxiously.

"September 23. Why?"

Bakura let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. Did anything happen last night that you've heard?"

"Well, there were those two buildings that burned down…" Malik began.

"Burned down?" Bakura asked in shock and worry. "What buildings? Why'd they burn?"

"Some arsonist I think…"

"Arson?" Bakura repeated, eyes wide, convinced the Spirit had had a hand in it.

"Yeah, some disgruntled guy burned down some hardware store and this man's house…"

"D-do they know who did it?" Bakura asked, steeling himself for the answer he believed was coming.

"Yeah, they caught him at the house."

Bakura almost sighed in relief when another thought occurred to him; he asked nervously, "Did they say whether he had any help? An accomplice? Anything?"

"No. He was alone," Malik said. He looked at Bakura suspiciously and with concern, "Why? What happened?"

"It must be nothing…" Bakura said uncertainly.

"Tell me what is going on," Malik demanded, grabbing Bakura's shoulders and pulling him around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm glad to say," Bakura answered. "It's just…I woke up with the Ring on this morning, so I was worried that…it'd done something…you know?"

"That again? After school today, I'm taking you to find a safe to lock that Ring in."

"Today? Are you sure? I thought you had something going on today."

"Not me. Do you?"

"No."

"Good. Now we both do."

"All right…" Bakura and Malik did not get the chance to finish their conversation, since the bell rang and they had to run to their homeroom. School was starting.

&&&

It was the fourth class of the day, right before the lunch break, and Bakura sat in his History class, listening to the teacher drone on about the Warring States Period. Yugi was seated in the desk beside him, Jonouchi behind him, and Honda across in the next row. Anzu sat up front, diligently taking notes. Malik had been placed in the far corner of the room, in the very back.

Not trusting the Spirit even in the slightest bit, Bakura had worn the Ring to school that day, to keep it from getting him evicted.

"_Oh_ _Ryou!"_ the Spirit began. _"I don't appreciate what you're planning, Bakura Ryou, so don't even _think_ about going through with it! I'm watching you…"_

"Obviously…I can't escape you, you parasite," Bakura muttered.

"What was that, Bakura?" the teacher asked, stopping in mid-sentence.

"Oh dear," Bakura said quietly. He bit his lip, to prevent further whispers. To the teacher, he said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamikura."

"Is there something that you'd like to share with the class?"

"Uhh…no, sir."

"I see. Bakura, see me after class." The teacher went back to the lesson, shame burning red onto Bakura's face as his classmates stared at him.

"_Now you've gotten me into trouble again," _Bakura thought at the Spirit furiously.

"_H-ha ha ha! A little teacher trouble is the least of your worries. You've got _ME_," _the Spirit reminded him. Bakura could sense the evil, mocking leer the Spirit wore, without needing to see it. Bakurasighed and tried to focus his scattered thoughts back on the day's lesson for the rest of class.

&&&

The bell rang, everyone stood up to go to lunch. Bakura stood and started toward the teacher's desk. He knew he was in trouble.

Outside the classroom, Jonouchi called from halfway down the hall, "Yo! Yugi, Malik, aren't you coming?"

"I'm waiting for Bakura," Malik answered.

"Yugi?"

"You guys go on ahead. I'll wait with Malik," Yugi assured him. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu went off to the lunchroom.

&&&

"Bakura, I'm disappointed in you," Mr. Kamikura began. The teacher set his glasses onto the desk with a sigh. He faced Bakura from behind his desk, netting his fingers and leaning forward. "I don't expect that kind of behavior from you. From Malik or Honda, yes. From Jonouchi, certainly. But not from you. Why were you talking in class today? You were completely ignoring me, the teacher, the god of the classroom. So tell me…what's more important than your education or being in my good graces?"

Bakura remained silent, staring down at his blue tennis shoes.

"Hmmm…" Kamikura pondered to himself for a while, while Bakura became increasingly uncomfortable and nervous in the heavy silence. "Report to detention tomorrow after school. And make sure you start paying attention."

Bakura nodded, still not meeting Kamikura's gaze. Kamikura looked down at the papers on his desk, a sure indication that Bakura's presence was no longer wanted.

"_What a pesky little insect this teacher is…"_ the Spirit muttered into Bakura's mind. _"You know, Ryou, I could take care of this little problem for you, very easily…"_

"You'd better not," Bakura muttered. He started to head for the door as the teacher worked at his desk, ignoring Bakura completely.

"_Heh. You're right. Why waste my time. H-ha ha ha…" _the Spirit seemed rather amused with himself today, Bakura wondered why. _"Instead, I think I'll give you a warning, to make sure you don't go through with that ridiculous plan of yours."_

"What? What are you doing?" Bakura asked, somewhat worried now.

"Bakura, do you have a problem, or are you dawdling in my domain for no reason?" Kamikura asked, suddenly paying attention to the white-haired student again.

Bakura didn't get a chance to answer him, one hand went up towards his head as he fell to the floor. Bakura felt an odd sensation in his mind, like nothing he'd ever felt before. The world went black.

&&&

Bakura blinked to see white ceiling and walls all around him. Well, not all white. In the corner of his vision as he stared at the ceiling were points of hair, pink and black.

"Yugi," Bakura said. He sat up slowly.

"Bakura, you're awake! Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Bakura!" Malik, who'd been pacing the room, rushed over to him.

"What's all the commotion?" Jonouchi demanded, coming into the room, followed by Honda and Anzu. "Oh. Hi there, Bakura."

Bakura blinked several times before finally asking worriedly, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the school infirmary," Anzu said.

"That history teacher said you just collapsed," Malik said. "We were hoping _you_ could tell us what happened."

"History…" Bakura muttered to himself. He started to remember. "Oh my. I was leaving the room to catch up with you guys…" Bakura remembered vividly the words of the Spirit:_ I'll give you a warning, to make sure you don't go through with that ridiculous plan of yours._ Next, he recalled the odd sensation in his mind, not pain, but more like detachment, then falling. He stopped talking and went oddly silent.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, puzzled and worried.

"C'mon, buddy, you can tell us," Jonouchi coaxed when Bakura didn't answer. "We're your friends; we're here to help you...no matter what the problem is."

"Well…" Bakura began. He knew they were right, and they had heard it before…but he still felt uncomfortable. He looked down at his hands.

Anzu nudged Honda and Jonouchi and jerked her head towards the door. The three of them exited without a word, leaving the ones who best understood, Malik and Yugi, alone with Bakura.

"It was that Spirit again, wasn't it?" Yugi asked quietly.

Bakura nodded, "It's always ruining my life. I think he takes perverse joy in it."

"That's it. We're going now," Malik said, grabbing Bakura's arm and pulling him off the bed and towards the door.

"Wait, Malik! Where are you taking Bakura? What if something happens again?" Yugi called after him.

Malik didn't answer Yugi, he was talking to the nurse, "I want to take him home."

The nurse looked up from her papers, surprised, "What? Why?"

"He's not well. He needs to go home," Malik insisted.

"He looks fine now. He's walking," the nurse said brightly. "Besides, if he needs to go home, he'll go by himself. I can't have the administration demanding my explanation for sending _two_ boys out of school."

"Look at him! Do you think he could make it home by himself!" Malik demanded. He gestured to Bakura, who stood a little behind him, still slightly disoriented from just awakening and getting pulled around.

The nurse sighed, "Fine, take him home. I'll send a note to your next teacher, telling him where you are. You need to be back here before the bell rings for the class after that, or you'll have detention."

"Thank you," Malik said. He pulled a swift, sketchy bow and pulled Bakura out of the infirmary. Yugi watched them hurry off, then went to find Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu.

&&&

"Malik, where are you taking me?" Bakura asked when he'd finally recovered his wits. He was following Malik across the school grounds towards Malik's motorcycle.

"To the store. We're getting you a safe," Malik explained. He handed Bakura a helmet.

"But, I thought you told the nurse—" Bakura protested as he strapped the helmet on.

"Forget what I told her. I had to make her let me take you off school grounds."

"You lied! You're going to be in major trouble."

"I didn't _exactly_ lie…I _am_ going to take you home…just not until after we've hit a few stores," Malik hedged, his back to Bakura as he mounted the bike.

"You're going to get detention! You're supposed to be back in class in another forty minutes!"

"Who cares? I'm making sure that that Spirit won't bother you again. That's far more important than some stupid class."

"I'm sure the teachers would disagree. And so would your sister."

"If I explained it, Isis would understand," Malik said as he revved up the motorcycle. "And I don't care what the teachers think." The motorcycle started up. Malik turned to ask Bakura, "Are you ready? We've got to get going!"

"But, Malik…"

"Stop protesting! We'll never get anywhere!"

"But, you don't understand…" Bakura began helplessly, "If the Spirit finds out what we're doingand I'm sure it already knowsthen we'll both be in trouble!"

"Why do you worry about a 3000-year-dead spirit? As long as I'm here, you've got nothing to worry about!" Malik proclaimed. As he turned to drive off, the Rod in his beltloop flashed. "Hang on!" The motorcycle sped off, with Bakura frantically grabbing Malik to prevent sliding off and yelling at him about speeding laws.

&&&

"I hope this works," Bakura said nervously, eyeing the one-and-a-half foot tall safe sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

They'd gone to five stores before finding the safe, and by the time they had returned to Bakura's apartment in triumph, school at Domino High was long over.

The safe was a dark, dull grey and it had only one opening, which locked shut securely, and could only be opened by spinning the proper combination. It was sitting open and empty, a dark chasm waiting for its treasure to fall in and be swallowed. Ronin sat on his haunches, staring into the opening with curious eyes, only two feet from the box.

"Of course it will. Now put it in," Malik reassured him.

Bakura swallowed and took the Ring from around his neck, moving carefully. Once he was free of its burden he quickly deposited it into the safe and shut the door firmly.

The Spirit's swift protest of, _"Ryou—!" _was cut off as Ronin leapt up onto the safe and settled there, gazing at Bakura intently.

"Wow," Bakura breathed silently.

"What? What's the deal now?" Malik asked.

"The Spirit…it's gone," Bakura said, blinking in surprise. His mind felt freer than it had for years, ever since his father had given him the Ring.

"Gone? That's impossible!"

"Well, it _was_ there…but something cut it off, and it's gone," Bakura said, now puzzled.

"That's odd…" Malik said. He began examining the safe, peering at it carefully from all angles.

"Mrow," Ronin said, stretching out his head. Bakura smiled and stroked the cat obligingly. Ronin purred, leaning into Bakura's petting hand.

&&&

_The next day, Bakura served his assigned detention, joined by Malik, for skipping school, and Jonouchi and Honda…but that was nothing new for the two of them. Bakura didn't hear the voice of the Spirit at all during the day._

_Many weeks pass, without any major event. The Ring, alone in its safe, has been plotting escape, while Bakura enjoys his freedom…while it lasts._

_The story will pick up in chapter three, after countless uneventful weeks have passed, and the Ring's plotting finally comes to fruition._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

&&&

_Many weeks have passed, without any major event. The Ring, alone in its safe, had been plotting escape, while Bakura enjoyed his freedom…while it lasted._

&&&

Bakura was finally heading home after the now-typical day: school through the morning and spending the afternoon at the Kame Game Store with the rest of the gang. It had been an uneventful day, so Bakura was in a good mood. He hummed as he walked along, carrying his schoolbooks with both hands. Uneventful never meant the teachers relented on the homework load.

As he walked alone along the sidewalk, the sun setting to his left, he noticed something glittering in the mud up ahead. Wondering what it could possibly be, he headed over to it and stopped in cold horror as he realized what it was. Lying in a mud puddle like a dead dog beside the road was the Ring, glowing wickedly in the sun's last rays.

Bakura stared for a moment, wondering how it had escaped, then forced himself to put down his books and pick up the glittering object. With a sigh, he admitted to himself and steeled himself for what he must do. With much apprehension, he took the Ring and slipped the string over his head, letting it fall to hang around his neck. Wishing for another way, he picked up his books and made his way home.

"_H-ha ha ha!" _the Spirit couldn't resist teasing his host by tormenting him.

"What have you done now?" Bakura asked, instantly worrying. Finally, the pieces clicked in his mind: the Ring, free and _outside_, when it should be in the safe. He stopped asking questions of the now silent Spirit and took off at a run towards his apartment, the books in his two hands precariously tipping.

&&&

When he arrived outside his apartment, he saw the door was already open. He cautiously peered into the room, noting how the door sagged on its hinges. When he saw the inside he stared in shock, all the school books cascading to the floor, adding to the chaos. Slowly, he walked from room to room, assessing the damage. Chair and table legs were scattered amidst splinters across the rooms. Glass lay everywhere. Deep gouges marred the walls. Nothing had been spared.

Outside his room, he paused, unsure whether he wanted to enter, seeing how the door was shut. Carefully, he opened the door, worried about what he'd find. He hadn't yet seen a trace of Ronin. Bracing himself for carnage, he threw the door open the rest of the way.

A hiss greeted him as Ronin bristled and his back hairs raised; he walked stiffly to stand in front of something protectively. He looked ready to attack.

Bakura raised his hands in defense while assuring, "It's all right, Ronin. It's just me. Please, calm down." The cat studied him, seeming to glare for a moment, then relaxed visibly. Ronin turned and sat by an object on the floor, mewling piteously.

"Oh dear, what is it?" Bakura asked, going over to Ronin while looking about the room to see if anything had been missed. The window was broken, glass strewn about. His bed and sheets were in ribbons, the desk scratched and gouged, the dresser drawers hanging and broken. Something was missing… He arrived next to Ronin and looked down to see what the cat was lamenting.

Glass and a broken wooden frame sat near the cat's feet. In the frame was a picture of Bakura's sister, the sun's last ray falling on her and making an illusion of blood across the photo.

Bakura gasped, "Amane." He reached down for the picture, tears coming to his eyes now.

"Bakura! Look at the mess you've made!" shouted an enraged Kanegan standing in Bakura's doorway.

Bakura turned and stood, never having reached his sister, "Kanegan!"

"You are finished here. Look at the perfect room you've ruined! Look at this mess!" He shook a finger at the hapless, innocent boy, "I want you out of here by noon, no, nine tomorrow morning! I never want to see your face again! Give me your key now!" He held out his hand.

"If I could explain?" Bakura asked hopefully.

Kanegan glared at him in answer and emphasized his open hand. Bakura sighed and gave him his apartment key from his pocket.

"_Ryou…let me take over for a little while,"_ the Spirit whispered into his head.

"_No. I won't let you cause any more trouble,"_ Bakura answered back. He crouched down to the floor, trying again to pick up his fallen photograph.

"_Why don't you sleep, Bakura Ryou?"_ the Spirit insisted.

"_No!"_ Bakura attempted futilely to resist.

"_SLEEP."_

Dark Bakura looked up at Kanegan from where he crouched on the floor, grinning wickedly. He dropped the photo and stood, still smirking.

"Why don't you get out of my apartment, old man?" Dark Bakura threatened.

"It's no longer your apartment, you little—" Kangegan began.

"I won't tolerate you insulting _me_!" Dark Bakura shouted. He launched himself at Kanegan who tried hopelessly to defend himself with his arms. They both tumbled to the floor, Dark Bakura's hands clamping around Kanegan's throat.

Hissing, Ronin threw himself onto Dark Bakura's back, letting his claws sink in. Dark Bakura shouted and lost his grip momentarily on Kanegan's neck, giving the landlord time to move away, calling for help from anyone who heard him.

"Stupid cat," Dark Bakura cursed as he grabbed Ronin by the scruff of his neck and flung him across the room. The cat struck the wall and slid to the floor, unmoving.

Free from all restraints, Dark Bakura headed for his goal: the door and the other six Millenium items. Gasping for breath, Kanegan grabbed at Dark Bakura's shoe in a futile effort to prevent him from fleeing the crime scene.

Dark Bakura reached the door just as Bakura's neighbor came in. He stood with his arms crossed, blocking the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? The police are on their way. No one leaves."

"Get out of my way!" Dark Bakura demanded; he spat and cursed at the stubborn man, the only thing blocking his way to ultimate freedom. Dark Bakura rushed the man, who felt surprisingly like a brick wall. The Spirit stumbled back, hatred in his eyes. The man remained stubborn and wouldn't move. Sirens were heard from outside: the police had arrived. Dark Bakura cursed and left.

Bakura stood in his apartment, feeling very bruised and disoriented.

"Oh dear…" Bakura murmured. He turned and headed back for his room, to see what the Spirit had done. As he entered the room, a solid force pushed him to the ground and landed on him with a grunt. Bakura tried to push the weight off, but it was no use, Kanegan was sitting directly on top of him, and Kanegan wasn't exactly a _light_ guy.

"You're not going anywhere, Bakura, so stop trying," Kanegan said threateningly. "The police are heading up the stairs as I speak, and once they get here, you'll finally get what's been coming to you."

"What happened?" Bakura asked from his uncomfortable position on the floor. He looked around the room, trying to find his cat.

"You attacked me, that's what. Now you're going to jail for as many years as I can get the judge to give."

Bakura finally spotted the cat, lying on its side, breathing shallowly, "Ronin…" He reached for the grey mass of fur.

"That's what _you_ should have been named. It suits you so much better. As least the cat was respectable enough to try to help me." Bakura made no reply; he simply sat still and waited for the consequences of the Spirit's actions to fall once more upon his head…

&&&

Bakura silently got out of the car and followed the officers inside. Before they left him in the 'care' of the jail guards, one of the officers looked at him sadly. His partner was busy filling in the guards on their new charge.

"Look, kid. Look around. This place ain't good. No one who goes in here comes back the same," the officer said sympathetically. "You seem the decent sort of fellow, nothing on your record until now. What happened? Why'd you do it?"

Bakura could give no answer to the man…at least none the man would understand. He remained silent, looking at the floor.

The officer shrugged, "Just remember: this place is tough. You can't go into this place vulnerable or the guys'll tear you apart." The officer and his partner left. Bakura stood alone with a jail guard who stared at him coldly.

Looking up from the file, the other guard said, "Well, kid, you've really done it now. Battery and assault charges don't just disappear, you know. You'd better make friends here quick—you'll be here awhile. Let's get you settled in." The guard approached Bakura.

"First, I must relieve you of any weapons. Is that peculiar necklace the only one? If you lie to me, I'll have to search you."

"It's the only thing I have," Bakura assured him, looking into his eyes for the first time.

"Good. Honesty. I respect that. Now, you're going to have to relinquish your little gold piece. It'll be stored away in a room with other confiscated objects until you're released." Bakura began to remove the Ring from his neck.

"_Oh, Ryou…what do you think you're doing? You can't just give me up so easily! I'm worth far more than _that_!" _the Spirit demanded indignantly. Bakura didn't grace the troublemaker with an answer, he just removed the Ring and handed it firmly to the Guard. The guard nodded and set it into a cardboard box that he left on the table for later. He gestured to Bakura and they headed out of the room.

The guard headed down the hall, Bakura following in resignation. The hall opened into a large room with multiple levels, with row after row of bars, the cells separated by brick walls. As they entered into the large area, the taunts began.

"Hey, cap'n! Who's the newbie!" one inmate shouted.

"What'd 'e do? A guy with hair that white must be really old! Old men don't commit crimes...they get jailed when they're young and turn old!"

"Hey, newbie! Look up!"

"Yo! Over here! You got anything, man…? I really need some help."

"Put your head up, boy. You're in jail with the big boys now! Be proud…you're finally our equals!"

The jeers, shouts, and laughter continued. Finally, guards stationed around the room started shouting for silence. For those who wouldn't quiet down, nightsticks were smashed against the bars of the cells. The guard leading Bakura took him up a few levels, then down the runway to the end. On the far end was a real door, with a window in it. The guard led Bakura inside. The room only had a simple wooden table, a chair, and a phone.

"Sit down. This is your one phone call. You'll get five minutes, one number. Spend it wisely. It'll be your only outside contact for awhile." The guard left, stationing himself directly outside the door, his arms crossed, daring someone to make trouble.

"Oh dear…" Bakura muttered. "Who can I call?" He thought a while. Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed one of the only numbers he knew by heart.

"Is there something that you need?" a female voice answered.

"Yes, I need to speak with Malik. Please."

"One moment, Bakura," Isis said. She set down the phone and went to Malik's room. She knocked softly. "Malik, you have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Malik asked, coming out of his room.

"Bakura."

"Bakura!" Malik rushed down the hall and into the kitchen, where the phone sat on the table. "Bakura?"

"Malik? Oh good. Listen, I need—"

"What happened! Where are you? I went to your apartment and the door was wide open, but you weren't there. It was a complete mess, so I was worried for you."

"I…well…I'm in jail."

"What happened!"

"Malik, the Ring got out—"

"How! We locked that thing up!" Malik demanded. Then it dawned on him what that meant. "What'd that stupid spirit do? Obviously something serious if you're in jail."

"He attacked my landlord and destroyed my apartment," Bakura explained. Before Malik could interrupt again, he said quickly, "Don't say anything, Malik. I've only got five minutes and there's something I have to ask you to do. It's extremely important."

"You know I'd do anything, so just tell me what it is!"

Bakura quickly told the whole story and finally got to his request, "Please, Malik, you have to take care of Ronin…I think the Spirit hurt him badly. And…I need you to retrieve something from my room."

"If you're getting kicked out, doesn't everything of yours need to be removed?" Malik interrupted. It was one of the longest periods of time Malik had gone without interrupting.

"Well, yes…but that doesn't matter. I only really need one thing. In my room, on the floor is the picture of my sister. You know, the one that used to sit on my dresser. I just want you to get that. Please. It's important."

"Don't worry. I'll take all of your stuff to my house. I'll take special care of that picture for you…and take care of that unnerving cat."

"Thank you…"

"Of course. I'm your friend. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Malik. And Malik—" the phone went dead. Bakura listened for a while, to see if it was just quiet, but it was far too quiet. Bakura sighed sadly and put the phone down.

"Time's up. Let's go introduce you to your new friend," the guard said from the doorframe. Bakura stood and followed him back out into the main room. They passed by cells of jeering inmates until they arrived at one of the only cells with only one person.

"Here we are. This is where you'll be staying." The guard slid open the door. As Bakura walked past, he said, "Let me give you some advice: Make friends with your roommate. He's the one you'll have to live with, and he's most likely the only one you can count on besides yourself when among this gorilla pack." He shut the door with a clang. The lock clicked into place.

Bakura's roommate was lying on the bottom bunk, staring upwards. As the door shut, he glanced up at his lodging partner. His eyes widen and surprise and recognition.

"It's you!" the man on the bed exclaimed.

Bakura looked at him in surprise, not recognizing the fellow well. The man sat up, letting the light hit his face. Bakura recognized him.

"Oh. It's you."

"You know each other already?" the guard asked.

"Barely," Bakura muttered. The guard just nodded and walked off.

"Well. Thought I'd never see you again, the way you took off the other day," the man said. He stood, "Since we're stuck here together, we may as well properly introduce ourselves. I'm Takako Toturi. Just call me Toturi."

"All right, Toturi. I'm Bakura Ryou," Bakura said. He stuck out his hand. Toturi shoved it away.

"We aren't in a place to go about bein' too civil, now. Besides, it's because of you that I lost my job and ended up here." Toturi said, taking on more unfriendly tone. He sat back on his bed.

"How did that happen?" Bakura asked. Seeing no where else to sit, besides the beds, he sat on the floor across from Toturi.

Toturi snorted, "Like you care. Don't know why I said anythin' in the first place. I guess it's just so you know that I don't like you and I don't intend to be your friend."

"Well, all right then. I can't say I'm sorry I asked, but I can say I'm sorry that you lost your job because of me." Bakura stood and climbed onto his bed and sat. There was a strained silence in the cell that didn't extend beyond the walls of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

&&&

Bakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling, his mind going over the events of the past day.

"Hey, Toturi," called a voice from the cell to the right of theirs.

Toturi sighed in frustration, lifted his head, and asked irritably, "What?"

"C'mere for a minute. I gotta couple questions for ya."

Toturi grumbled under his breath, stood up, and walked over to the right corner of their cell bars.

"What do you want, Kagehisa?" Toturi asked in annoyance.

"No need to be in such a mood, lad, I only wanted to ask ya: isn't it your roommate who's th' new boy t'th'block?" the voice, now identified as 'Kagehisa' said.

"Yeah, so?" Toturi insisted impatiently.

"Is he holdin' up all right? Most boys that young comin' in here don't last long before they break down or snap. Is he okay?"

Toturi glanced back casually, bored with this conversation, "He's quiet. He's completely spaced out right now."

"Could you get him over here so's I could talk t'him, please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, lad. Don't be so moody, now, will ya? It does no good an' it makes all th'other boys go dark too."

Toturi mumbled a response and approached the bunk beds. Toturi hit the top bunk so it rocked and creaked.

When Bakura sat up in surprise, Toturi told him, "There's someone who wants to talk to you." He pointed back behind him.

Very curious, but already having learned early not to question Toturi when he was in a bad mood, Bakura climbed down from his bunk and went over to the corner. Leaning slightly against the wall and the bars, he tried to see something of the person around the corner; of course, he was unsuccessful.

"Um, hello?" Bakura asked nervously, felling rather stupid.

"Ah, boyo, you're here." A hand extended from the right, almost reaching into Bakura's cell, "Name's Kagehisa Tomoya. What's yours?"

Bakura took the hand and shook it, "I'm Bakura Ryou."

"Good to meet you, Bakura. You're th'first one t'get in here for 2 months; that's a record, I'll have ya know. What're ya in for?"

"Well, I, uh…" Bakura wasn't sure how to put it. He couldn't lie, but telling the exact truth would mean no one would believe him. "I attacked someone."

"You? No…ya seem far too soft and quiet-spoken t'ever hurt someone. Come now, what'd ya _really_ do?"

"I _did_ attack someone."

"All right, all right, I believe ya, boyo, I do. You've that honest ring to your voice not many men have here anymore. I've been here long enough, so I know what it sounds like, especially th'lack of it."

"Oh dear. How long have you been in here?"

"Thirty years exactly today. All th'others, exceptin' one, who were in here when I was are either out or dead."

"Oh wow," Bakura said quietly, more to himself than Kagehisa. He was almost afraid to ask the obvious next question, "Wh-what did you do?"

"That be a tale for another time, boyo. The bell for supper's about t'ring, and I just wanted to let ya know that those boys'll give you a ton of grief out there; never leave ya alone. If it ever gets too bad, just let me know, I'll handle 'em. I've got yer back; 'kay, boyo? Ol' Kagehisa's got everyone's back."

"Well, thanks." Bakura was taken aback by this man's kindness, considering he had committed an unknown crime that had jailed him for thirty years. He muttered to himself, "I think."

"Go rest now; th'bell'll be ringing shortly. I'll get a good look at ya then," Kagehisa promised. The sound of light footsteps left the corner. A bed in the next cell creaked as Kagehisa followed his own advise. Bakura, pondering this new mystery, left the corner and climbed back onto his own bed. Silence ruled in the cell once more.

&&&

Far off, a bell rang. All the cell doors opened simultaneously.

Bakura sat up and asked Toturi, "What's going on?"

"Dinner. Now get up. The guards'll make you move if you don't; once we leave they search the rooms, make sure we've got nothin' they don't want us to have."

"Oh." Bakura muttered, "Oh dear." He climbed down from his bed and followed Toturi from the cell.

"Don't look so down, boyo, you're not stuck here forever," Kagehisa said. He was standing outside his cell, waiting for Toturi and Bakura. Bakura looked up in surprise and kept looking up as he saw the person belonging to Kagehisa's voice towering above him. Kagehisa stood close to seven feet tall and towered above everyone in the jail. He wore a smile which seemed to never leave his face. Bakura wondered what he'd look like when he was angry.

"C'mon, boyo, let's get movin'. If we're late, th'boys'll never shut their mouths."

"They never shut their mouths as it is," Toturi muttered darkly.

"Oh, cheer up, lad. They only don't leave ya alone because they like makin' ya mad," Kagehisa said, still grinning. Toturi just glared in response and stalked off. "C'mon, boyo, let's go." Kagehisa gestured to Bakura and they walked down the hall, towards the mess hall.

They approached the rowdy bunch of inmates talking and laughing. Noticing their arrival, some of them came over.

Before they said anything, Kagehisa leaned over and told Bakura, "Don't pay attention to whatever they say. They know nothin', they mean nothin', they just wanna see ya break. Got that, boyo? Show 'em no response, and they'll get bored with ya."

One inmate called, "Hey, Kagehisa! That the newbie with you?"

"Hi, newbie! Settling in well? I hear you're in for a long time!"

A pale-looking, dark-haired inmate came up to Bakura and introduced himself, "Heya, newbie. M'name's Genji Kazuki. 'Sides Kagehisa here, I'm th'senior inmate…oldest and been here th'longest." He leered at him, as if at a personal joke, and cracked his knuckles.

"H-hello," Bakura managed. The guy seemed to give off an aura of wariness and cool calculating that was worrisome in a criminal.

Genji didn't seem able to speak without cracking his knuckles, "Hope ya enjoy th'morgue-like atmosphere, or else ya'd better have flames for blood, or ya'll freeze at night. (crack, crack) Ya'd better get used t'it; after all, ya stay here long enough, that's where ya'll end up eventually anyway." Chuckling to himself, Genji walked off, sometimes talking to his friends and laughing. Bakura just stared after him.

"Don't mind him, boyo. Genji just likes t'get under yer skin. Last newbie that was here took him far too seriously and ended up gettin' transferred to the mental help facilities, if ya know what I mean," Kagehisa said, as if that was supposed to be comforting. Bakura didn't feel comforted; it just made him more nervous.

"Are you two dense, or what?" Toturi asked, approaching them finally. "If you don't get in line now, you'll be last. You know what that means…or at least Kagehisa does. Hurry up! Let's go."

"Huh?" Bakura asked. He was completely mystified about what Toturi meant.

"C'mon, boyo. Toturi's right. We'd better get in line," Kagehisa said, grabbing Bakura's elbow and guiding him through the inmates gathering. "Th'end of th'line is where _no one_ wants t'be."

"W-why's that?" Bakura asked, somewhat nervously.

"Because th'last person gets th'gunk food from th'bottom of th'pot. No one here, not even me or Genji, knows how long that stuff's been there or what it _used_ t'be." Kagehisa pulled Bakura up in front of him and out his hands on Bakura's shoulders, "Now stay here, boyo. They'll at least ease up with ol' Kagehisa guardin' your back. Don't respond t'whatever anybody says and don't move no matter what they say. Got it?" Bakura just nodded. "Good. Now, chin up, boyo; ya gotta at least _act_ tougher than ya are."

Bakura stood, forced to stand tall by Kagehisa's supporting hands, and wished he were anywhere else.

As they stood there, various gruff-looking men came by, some saying things, some not. Bakura completely ignored them, the way he'd learned to tune out the Spirit of the Ring. He didn't hear a single word they said.

Bakura was forced out of his refuge when Kagehisa shook him, "Hey, boyo. Are ya still amongst the livin'? Th'boys're done tryin' ya. We can eat. Ya passed th'trial." He gave Bakura a shove forward; Bakura stumbled a little as he searched for his footing, then walked normally. He meekly followed Toturi through the line, Kagehisa close behind.

&&&

Bakura stared at the unidentifiable goblets of grey and brown on his plate, interspersed with other mystery lumps all hidden by a grayish, half-congealed gravy-type sauce. Bakura was sickened by the looks of it.

"W-what is this?" Bakura managed to sputter out, trying not to gag.

"Do you mean what is it _truly_, what is it _supposed_ to be, or what you'd better _pretend_ it is if you don't want to get sick?" Toturi muttered darkly from his left.

"This is what passes for a meal, boyo. Just ignore what it looks like…and try t'ignore th'smell and taste too," Kagehisa said. "You don't want t'even think about what it might be, boyo, trust me, because I know what it is. Just swallow as quickly as possible and avoid anythin' that moves."

Bakura paled noticeably, staring at his 'meal'. He subconsciously inched backwards in his chair, away from the table and the stench of the mystery giblets.

"Not hungry? I'm not surprised. Nobody is at their first meal…but you learn to live with it, supposedly," Toturi said. He stirred the strange mixture around on his plate. "I haven't gotten used to it yet, but it's either eat this swill or starve. Trust me, the guards wouldn't mind it a bit if you starved to death; it'd be one less inmate they'd have to keep track of." He dropped his spoon. "If you take small bites and place it as far back in your mouth as possible, you can't taste it very well, which makes it go down easier."

Bakura made no reply. He wished he were back home for the twelfth time since he'd arrived, but his wishing was pointless, for he was still sitting at the long table when he opened his eyes.

"You all right, boyo? Ya look kinda pale."

"He always looks that way, Kagehisa," Toturi said, almost defensively. "He just has light-colored skin. Nobody in here's ever fainted, and he's not goin' to either." Toturi stood and grabbed Bakura's shoulder to haul him up, "C'mon. I'm sure the guards'll be done searchin' our cell by the time we're done in the washroom. Besides, if we go now we can beat all the other guys to the washrooms, then be back in our room by the time they're done."

"I'll come too," Kagehisa said as he stood up. He took his place behind Bakura, with his hands on Bakura's shoulders, "C'mon, boyo, march." Bakura allowed himself to be removed from the room by Toturi and Kagehisa, his mind still numbed by shock by the things he'd seen wriggling on his plate.

"Kagehisa, Toturi…where ya headed?" a voice called from behind. Footsteps approached.

"Oh great. It's Genji," Toturi muttered, followed by a string of barely discernable curses.

"We're goin' t'wash up, Genji," Kagehisa said simply. "Just keep walkin', boyo," Kagehisa's voice barely reached Bakura's ears. "I'll handle Genji…Toturi will get ya out of here."

"Why're ya pullin' th' newbie around like your new rag doll?" Genji asked. He tried to maneuver around to get in front of Toturi. Toturi pulled Bakura a little faster.

Kagehisa stepped in front of him, "I'm not, Genji. I'm jus' showin' him th'ropes of bein' here. Helps 'em adjust a little better if they have a friend here, ya know."

"'Helps 'em adjust'" Genji mocked. "Ya ain't his father, nor his brother, Kagehisa. Th'years in jail have addled your mind. Ya used t'like as much as I did seein' pampered boys like that squirm. You're goin' soft, Kagehisa." Genji chuckled. Toturi and Bakura were almost to the washrooms. The voices of Genji and Kagehisa were getting fainter.

"M'old partner in crime is goin' soft! Tough as nails, hard as granite Kagehisa has become a soft down comforter!..." Genji's voice faded and was cut off completely as the door swung shut.

&&&

Later, back in their cell, Bakura lie on his bed, trying to remember what his room had looked like before the Ring had destroyed it. It was surprisingly difficult; he couldn't get the image of the room torn apart from his mind.

"Hey. You're not sleepin' yet, are you?" Toturi asked from below.

"No. Why?"

A quickly muttered, "Here," was the only answer Bakura got.

"Wha–" Bakura started, then stopped as he identified what had fallen into his lap. "What's this for?" Bakura asked, fingering the sheet that had obviously come from Toturi's bed.

"For your bed, duh. Just go to sleep," Toturi said. He seemed to be getting crankier as the conversation went on.

"But isn't this yours?"

"Do you wanna freeze tonight or not? It gets cold in here after lights out."

"Then won't you need it?"

"Since I've survived winter on the streets, jail in the dark is no problem," Toturi reassured him angrily. "Now go to sleep."

"Thanks…Good night," Bakura said softly. There was no reply from the bunk below. Bakura lay back, trying to sleep, but instead ended up going over the people he'd met and what little he knew about them.

"…_winter on the streets…"_ Bakura thought, troubled. He knew so little about his roommate…but even less about Kagehisa, the man who'd said he'd always have Bakura's back. _"…used to like as much as I did seeing pampered boys like that squirm...M'old partner in crime is goin' soft! Tough as nails, hard as granite Kagehisa has become a soft down comforter!..."_ Eventually, Bakura fell into an uneasy sleep.

&&&

Bakura awoke, feeling stiff and unrested. The mattresses there were as hard, or harder, as the boards they were draped over. He sat up, making the bed creak.

"No point in gettin' up yet. Nothin' to do an' nowhere to go until we go down to the mess room again," Toturi grumbled at him from below.

Bakura sighed. Toturi was probably right; he'd been here longer than Bakura had. Still, it was boring and a waste of time to just sit there.

"So, uh…" Bakura began, trying to think of what he could say without being rude. "Where are you from?"

"Why are you askin'?" Toturi shot back moodily.

"Well, since we're stuck together here, I thought I could at least get to know you better," Bakura said hopefully, trying to lighten Toturi's consistently dark mood.

"Don't bother bein' friendly. It won't work on me; I hate people."

"Why?"

Toturi's answer was clipped and angry, "Because everybody hates me."

"I don't hate you…"

The only reply was a derisive snort followed by heavy silence.

&&&

The sound of footsteps outside the door followed by the _shick_ of the door unlocking caused both Bakura and Toturi to look up at who entered their cell. Standing just outside the door was one of the guards.

"Inmate number 932: Bakura Ryou, please come with me," the guard said. The look he shot Toturi dared Bakura's roommate to try anything. Toturi didn't so much as blink in response to that challenge. Surprised, Bakura got down from the bunk and followed the guard from the cell.

They proceeded unchallenged down the corridor, the jail eerily silent. Bakura felt the silence hanging heavily in the air, as if everyone was watching, waiting tensely to see what was happening. The intense silence made Bakura more nervous as he followed the guard's footsteps.

&&&

The guard stopped outside a door; he turned to Bakura and said, "You have a visitor. He's just beyond that door. Guards are stationed at both doors and will be ready to come in at anytime, so don't try anything sneaky. You have ten minutes, then you'll be escorted from the room." The guards said no more, merely opening the door and gesturing Bakura inside. Bakura entered the room, mystified over who'd visit him before visiting hours even started.

Inside the room stood Bakura's visitor, wearing the blue uniform of Domino High, obviously intending on rushing to school after leaving the jail. The door closed behind him and the figure turned.

"Bakura!"

"Malik!" Bakura hurried over to his friend. Not caring about the guards watching through the two-way mirror, Bakura unashamedly grabbed Malik into a hug, relieved tears wetting Malik's shoulder.

Concerned for his friend's sudden show of emotion, Malik asked, "Are you all right, Bakura?"

Bakura unclasped Malik, took a step back, and nodded, trying to regain his composure, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look…different," Malik finished vaguely.

"Yes, I'm sure. You— Did anything happen, Malik? How is it you got in here before visiting hours? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Malik answered, avoiding the issue of entry. "Everyone's fine, even that crazy cat. He just stares at me!" Malik mumbled, "He has an unnerving gaze; how you put up with him, I've no idea."

"I never got to be around him often. I was usually at school, then this…"

"Don't worry about it, he's a cat, I'm sure he never even noticed. I have a question: why'd you name him Ronin? What's that name mean, anyway?"

"The name seemed to fit him. A ronin is an outcast, Malik. Since he was a stray when I found him, he was sort of an outcast," Bakura explained. An unusual silence fell.

"I brought you something," Malik said finally. He held out a spiral-bound notebook with a pen. "I would've brought your journal, but I knew the guards would want to look through it first."

"Thank you, Malik." Bakura took the notebook, feeling a slight thickness difference in the cover. He flipped open the cover. Glued to the inside cover was a copy of the picture of Bakura's sister. "Amane," Bakura whispered. He stared at the picture, remembering in the back of his mind the last time he'd seen it, surrounded by shattered glass and glowing with red sunlight. Still in a whisper, he added again, "Thank you, Malik."

"Of course. It's the least I can do." They started talking, Bakura telling him about the strange people he'd met, Malik informing Bakura on what little news had happened since Bakura left. For those ten minutes, Bakura was able to forget the horrors of jail life and act like his normal self again. Once the time was over, however, the reality of his situation came back all too quickly.

&&&

As Bakura returned to his cell, he noticed that all the cells were vacant. _Everyone must have gone down for their "meal"…_Bakura's cell, too, was empty. He went in and heard a peaceful silence in the jail that he'd never experienced before. For once, the jail didn't seem like such bad place, now that all the jeering, laughing voices were gone.

Bakura sat down on his bed, lying his head down on his pillow, when he felt something harder even than the stone-like mattress beneath his pillow. He sat up with a brief moment of panic, staring at the pillow as if trying to see what was underneath without actually looking. Finally, he reached tentatively beneath the pillow, his hand contacting cold metal. Gritting his teeth, he pulled it out, staring in horror as the Ring glittered cruelly, silently laughing at him in the dim jail lights.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

&&&

Bakura's first automatic reaction to his discovery was to loosen his hand's grip, dropping the Ring down onto the mattress. His instincts screamed at him to run, to get out of its reach, but there was no where to run to; he was locked in a cell. Pulling together his mind, he pushed away his fear and picked the Ring back up.

"How did you get in here?" Bakura demanded of the Spirit he knew was listening.

_"Separated for more than a day, and that's all you have to say to me? Oh my host, didn't you miss me at all?" _the Spirit asked, laughter in his voice.

"No! Why would I ever miss a problematic, no-good spirit like you? You only cause trouble!"

_"Heh. Trouble can have its merits. H-ha ha ha…Ryou, you shouldn't speak in such harsh words; I can hear you, you know…of course you know, unlike those jailors…"_

"Of course you can hear me. That's the reason why I bother trying to tell you to go away." Suddenly, the Spirit's words sank in. "What jailors? What did you do!"

_"H-ha ha ha…wouldn't you like to know?" _the Spirit teased. His voice turned stubborn, mentally turning his back to his host and crossing his arms, _"But since you're so unhappy to see me, I won't tell you what I know."_

"Fine. Don't," Bakura said angrily. He shoved the Ring back under his pillow, muttering, "Annoying spirit…nothing but trouble." He knew that if the Spirit really had news, it wouldn't be able to resist gloating about it and would eventually tell him anyway. All Bakura had to do was wait.

_"H-ha ha ha…" _was the Spirit's only response.

Bakura climbed down from his bed and sat down on the floor, bringing his knees up to use as a desk for his notebook as he began to write. _Dear Amane…_

&&&

"What're you writin'?" Toturi asked, staring down at him. Bakura jumped in surprise; he hadn't even heard the cell door open.

He self-consciously shut the notebook and stood up, "A letter."

"To who?" Toturi asked as he sat down on his bed.

There was a short silence while Bakura got over his shock that Toturi wasn't even pretending disinterest before he answered, "My sister."

"You have a sister?" Toturi sounded surprised. Bakura nodded. "How old is she?"

"Well…" Bakura fell silent a moment, his hand resting on the steps to his bunk, then said in a quieter tone, "she's dead." He pulled himself up without another word.

"Oh." Toturi said nothing for a moment, then added quickly, "Mine, too."

"You had a sister, Toturi?" Bakura asked from above. He settled on his bed, propping his head on his hand, staring at the wall.

"Yeah…Rin. She was my twin…" Toturi fell into a thoughtful silence, remembering.

"How did…how did she die?"

"Rin was born with a weak immune system…every time she contracted so much as a cold, my parents would rush her to the hospital, because somethin' so simple like that could kill her."

"Oh dear…that's terrible!"

"One day, she got the flu…her temperature sky-rocketed." Toturi's voice got a little quieter as he spoke around the lump growing in his throat by remembering old wounds never fully closed, "She was rushed to the doctors, and they did what they could…but she died. She was only eleven years old."

"I'm sorry, Toturi…I didn't mean to make you remember your pain…"

Trying to regain his old attitude, Toturi brushed Bakura off gruffly, "Pain? It was nine years ago! She was born, she lived, she died. End of story."

"Maybe…" Toturi had to strain to catch the rest of what Bakura said, "It's the end of her story…but not the end of yours."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Toturi snapped.

"Nothing to you, I suppose." Bakura sighed, "I'm sorry I brought any of it up. Just forget it." Toturi grumbled, but said nothing distinguishable.

The only sound in the cell was the scratching of Bakura's pen as he continued his letter. Eventually, the scratching stopped and an oppressive silence hung thick in the air.

&&&

"Toturi?" Bakura asked nervously, worried he might still be mad.

Toturi's reply was quiet, disinterested, and half-asleep, "Hmm?"

"Why are you in here? What did you do? You said it was my fault…but I don't understand."

"You sure like stickin' your nose where it don't belong, don't you?" Toturi asked, awake now. The bed boards creaked as he shifted on his bed, switching positions so that he lay on his back, his hands under his head.

"Well, since it's my fault, I figure I deserve to know what I did. How else can I apologize, if I don't even know what I did wrong?"

"I don't expect you to apologize," Toturi sneered.

"But if it's my fault, then for me to apologize would be only right, since I can't make it up to you any other way," Bakura reasoned, wondering how far he could press the issue without getting killed.

"You think apologizin' will make up for it? How about this: it's not your fault," Toturi said, getting angry, "so just drop it."

"But, I—"

"_Just drop it_," Toturi's voice was icy, clipped. Bakura stopped talking immediately, lay down his head, and tried to force his shocked mind away from the conversation. Silence prevailed once more.

&&&

Toturi finally broke the silence himself, with one short word, "Arson."

"What?" Bakura asked, surprised that Toturi had spoken.

"I committed arson. Twice."

"Oh dear. Can I ask—"

"Yeah, go ahead," Toturi interrupted almost flippantly. He muttered, "Nothin' else to do anyway."

"Why did you burn the buildings?"

"I got fired from my job for absolutely no reason and I was very mad and desperate."

"If it was for no reason, how could they fire you?" Bakura asked, confused.

"Well, the manager claimed reasons, but he lied. He'd had it in for me ever since I was hired."

"Why?"

"How should I know? He didn't like me, so he always piled on _his_ work to my pile and then fired me with claims that I wasn't doing _my_ job," Toturi said bitterly, still angry about it.

"But, then what did you burn? How would losing your job drive you to that?"

"I burned the store first, but no one was hurt since it was closed. The same night, I set fired to the manager's house to the ground, but he was on an extended vacation."

Bakura sat quietly a moment, weighing his words carefully before saying them, "Toturi, you don't seem the type to burn down buildings just for losing a job…"

Toturi interrupted him before he got further, "_Just_ losin' a job! Not the _type_! What would _you_ know? What's my 'type' to you!"

Bakura, balancing on thin and rapidly cracking ice, said carefully, "You seem more level-headed, prudent, and, even if you don't have the best attitude, you don't seem prone to rash actions…" Bakura paused, trying to think of something else he could say. He couldn't think of anything else to say about Toturi, so he merely asked again, "So why did you do it? What is it that you've left out of this tale that drove you over the edge enough to drive you to arson?"

"What would drive me over the edge?" Toturi asked incredulously. "That manager _knew_ how much that job meant to me. They all did. I used to have three jobs, and I balanced 'em all into my schedule."

"Three jobs? Wow…I find school and half a job hard enough."

"Yeah, well, I needed the money." Toturi sighed, almost angrily, then explained patiently, "I need the money to support my parents. M'dad got into a train accident, lost his legs. The only apartments we could afford had stairs, and the landlords didn't care how inconvenient it was. My ma, she was always weak at heart, she started havin' breathin' troubles. Hospital bills stacked, we lost our apartment, ended up on the streets.

"We couldn't find any place to stay. Finally, I pulled some strings, got a place for m'folks in the old folks' home, and after a lot of hagglin', I got it into an attainable price range. I worked three jobs, puttin' all my pay checks into that Home, workin' also for the Home in order to make up the lesser price…I slept on park benches and went hungry, anythin' I could so that every yen I made was given to pay off the hospital bills and to ensure my parents stayed comfortable….but when I lost all three jobs within the same week, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanna know what it takes to push me too far? Gettin' a notice that my parents were gonna get thrown out onto the streets for the second time in their lives if I didn't pay up, then losin' all my jobs in the same week without gettin' paid so much as a yen for my hard work since the last payday; _that_ pushed me too far. I had no where else to go. No one would give me a job, I was too proud to beg, and I was desperate. I stole all the money from every cash box in the store, then burned the store to the ground to hide the theft.

"In the store, before I burned it, in the manager's desk, I found letters between him an' my other bosses from my other jobs…turns out that manager had been conspirin' with the others to get rid of me an' several others, all listed by name, in order to save money, or some such excuse. So, from the store, I deposited the money I'd stolen in the Home's mailbox, with a note that it was the payment, since it was too late at night to get inside. Then, with the letters fresh in my mind, I targeted that lousy, evil manager an' burned his place, too. I was caught before I could go to the other places or even see my parents. The money woulda ran out three weeks ago. They're probably on the streets now, if they haven't died, wondering why I'd abandon them."

"Oh dear. Toturi, I'm so sorry…"

"Doesn't matter now. It's over, done with, an' there's nothin' _you_ could do in the least bit anyway!"

"No…I suppose not…not while I'm in here, at any rate…" Bakura thought for a moment, then came up with an idea, "Toturi, what are your parents' names?"

"Takako Manji an' Takako Makie. Why?"

"If I get out of here before you do, I'll see if I can find them, make sure they're okay…"

"Why would you wanna do that? You don't even know 'em!"

"Because, Toturi, no one should be living on the streets and abandoned…they should know where their son is, too. I'm sure they're worried."

"An' why do you even care?" Toturi asked gruffly, trying to hide his hope.

"Because I don't want them to feel that same abandoned despairing my father must've felt when I left home without a word. Left him alone to deal with the death of my mother and sister alone…" Bakura stopped talking, saddened by the memories, wishing for a chance to redo his choices.

"You…ran away from home?" Toturi asked finally, surprised, his face getting paler.

"Yes," Bakura said quietly; it was getting difficult for him to speak.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons…" Bakura said vaguely, knowing the detailed truth would be too incredible for Toturi to swallow.

"Like what?" Toturi pressed. Bakura sighed; Toturi had admitted everything to him, he should do the same, but he knew his roommate would never believe it.

"I, uhh…" Bakura searched for wording that wouldn't be seen as lies, "I was worried what might happen to my dad and my friends if I stayed."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense. Why would anythin' happen to them if you stayed?"

"Because I…I couldn't remember doing things or going places I'd end up being…I'd black out and be somewhere or have done something and have no memory of it…some of my friends ended up in a coma…"

"Strange…" Toturi pondered this new fact. "So, you ran away…leavin' your father alone and your friends comatose in hospital beds. Then what?"

"I started over: found an apartment, entered a new school, got a small job working for the landlord to keep my rent down…"

"And nothin' happened?"

"Not for a while, no. I found new friends, I wrote my father to let him know where I was, and I write to my sister every night."

"Then how'd you end up here? You're not exactly criminal material, you know."

Bakura sighed, "My landlord accused me of breaking my windows…but I didn't do it. I'd come home, and a window'd be broken…I just assumed from some accident or another at first, but it kept happening. On the day I came here, it started out as a normal day: I went to school, hung out with my friends after school, then headed home." Bakura paused, remembering the scene he'd come home to.

"So what happened next?" Toturi asked impatiently.

Bakura bit his lip, tried and failed to rid his mind of the image of his ruined apartment, and continued his tale, "I found my apartment completely in shambles…nothing was left unbroken. Kanegan, my landlord, believed I'd done it, of course. He thought I'd done every window, then finally destroyed my own place. I'm unsure what happened then. I just remember I was standing in my room, trying to begin cleaning up the splinters and glass, with Kanegan shouting angrily at me about all the damage, telling me that'd I'd been evicted, and taking my key, when I blacked out. When I was next aware of my surroundings, I was standing in the entryway, with my neighbor blocking the doorway. I returned to my room, concerned that my cat had been harmed by the person who'd shattered my apartment, when Kanegan tackled me and accused me of trying to kill him. The police arrived and I was taken here."

"Wow." Toturi sat silently, trying to absorb everything he'd been told. "Well, at least you can prove your innocence in the destruction of your apartment, but the attack on your landlord will jail you." He paused, then added thoughtfully, "Though, if you can prove that you weren't yourself when you did it, you have a good chance for a reduced sentence."

They both sat in silence, thinking over what they'd learned of each other.

"_Do you want to die, Bakura Ryou?" _the Spirit asked sinisterly.

"_If I say yes, you'd kill me right? How idiotic do you think I am!"_ Bakura demanded. The Spirit just laughed. _"What's so funny?"_

"_H-ha ha ha…whether you want to or not, you're doomed…" _the Spirit gloated. It muttered, _"Stupid host…can't even see what's right in front of his nose…"_

"_I heard that."_

"_Heh. You were _supposed_ to, Ryou. Just the way I wasn't supposed to overhear the guards' conversations with those dark men…heh heh heh heh."_

Bakura sighed in exasperation, then took the Spirit's bait, _"All right, what'd you hear?"_

"_Heh. You don't want to know, remember?"_

"_Tell me!" _Bakura snapped, losing his patience with the moronic Spirit of the Ring.

"_Oh, you want to know, do you? How much is the information worth to you?"_

"_Just tell me or don't tell me! None of your games!"_

"_You're no fun, Ryou…I'm hurt…" _in a strange twist of voice, the Spirit actually managed to sound hurt this time.

"_Are you going to tell me or are you just wasting my time?"_

"_Why do you worry about time, Ryou? You have plenty of it, and nothing else to do in here!"_ the Spirit laughed again. Finally, once his laughter died down to a few chuckles, he told Bakura what he'd learned, _"I overheard an interesting set of conversations, Ryou…a trick perfected by any good thief is to be able to listen in on any conversation without being noticed and to always have your ears open."_

"_Well, it's easy to think you can't hear: you're inside an object made of gold!"_

"_Heh, yes, the Ring of Wisdom is the perfect place to hide in order to escape notice…after all, I've hid here for over 3000 years…"_

"_You also have been trapped inside for 3000 years…"_

"_Heh. Only by choice."_

"_Uh huh,"_ answered Bakura, unconvinced. _"Just go on. What'd you hear?"_

"_The government, alarmed by the growing crime rate and the filling of its jails, has decided to try something out to reduce the number, testing it on this very jail," _the Spirit paused to let Bakura absorb it, but not long enough for him to ask any questions. _"They're going to stage a riot, so it appears the guards are forced to defend themselves with their new weapons, and kill all the inmates._

"_The government would never do that! You have to be lying!"_

In response, the Spirit leered and asked simply, cruelly, _"Do you want to die, Bakura Ryou?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

&&&

Bakura said nothing in response, just sat in shock, wondering whether the Spirit could possibly be telling the truth. "Is he being honest for once?" Bakura asked himself quietly. He was prevented from further questioning by the grating sound of all cell doors sliding open.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked, bewildered. In his short stay, the only time the doors had all opened was for meals, yet it was after breakfast and far too early for lunch.

"You're sure a lucky guy, aren't you? Your first full day here, an' it's the day we get shoved outside. On my first day, they'd just gone outside yesterday. They only do this once a week, so enjoy it while it lasts," Toturi explained. "Oh, and if you don't want them goin' through that notebook of yours, you'd better bring it along. Every time we leave our cells, they search 'em."

_"Every time we leave our cells, they search 'em." _Bakura's brain echoed the words. He remembered the Ring shoved under his pillow. He reached under and grabbed it, and, before he could think better of it, pulled it on over his head, hiding it under his shirt. Clutching his notebook, he clambered down from his bed and followed Toturi out into the corridor.

"Boyo! It's good t'see ya!" Kagehisa announced to the whole jailblock, since he said it loud enough everyone could hear. In a quieter, more subdued tone, he added, "Ya missed breakfast."

"Yeah, I know," Bakura managed as he was swept along down the hall, Kagehisa's hand on his shoulder.

"You've gotta be awfully hungry…missin' two meals an' all," Kagehisa mused. Now that he'd mentioned it, Bakura's stomach felt very empty and started protesting this problem immediately. "Ha ha ha! Boyo, your stomach is tryin' t'tell ya somethin'. Here, try this." Kagehisa produced from his pocket a roll of bread. Bakura stared at it, wondering where Kagehisa'd found it; nothing he'd seen come from the kitchens here had looked nearly so edible.

"C'mon, take it. I saved it for ya from breakfast," Kagehisa explained.

Bakura took it finally, tucking his notebook under his arm, and said, "Thank you."

"Somethin' you should keep in mind from now on, boyo: if ya hafta miss a meal, never miss breakfast. That's th'only time they serve anythin' of nutritional value."

Bakura took that information and tucked it into his memory as he munched on the only thing he'd eaten in about a day and a half.

"What's with th' notebook, boyo?"

"Oh, my friend gave it to me."

"Friend, eh? That why ya missed breakfast? Ya had a visitor?"

Bakura nodded, swallowed his last bite of roll, then said, "Yes. My friend, Malik, came to visit me this morning."

"I wonder how he got in before visitin' hours?" Kagehusa mused aloud, rubbing his chin. "Guards're usually picky 'bout that. He musta been very persuasive."

"Well…" Bakura said. He wasn't sure how Malik'd done it, but he could distinctly remember seeing the Rod hanging from Malik's back beltloop, so he had a fairly educated guess.

"That's a nice friend, ya got, boyo…nobody ever came t'visit ol' Kagehisa when he first came…no one visits still."

"Oh dear...I'm sorry."

"T'ain't yer fault, boyo. An' I don' mind…been in here too long t'care, really."

"That's awful. If—" Bakura stopped, remembering the Spirit's words. Shoving them away, he continued, "If I get out before you, I'll visit you."

"Oh, that's nice o' ya, boyo…but ya needn't trouble yourself…messin' around with guys like me once your back outside'll only get ya back into trouble."

"But, you're my friend, Kagehisa…I could never just leave you here alone. You've helped me…"

"I try t'help everyone, boyo. That way, at least in small ways, I can make up for m'past errors…"

The heavier tread of a guard coming up behind them prevented further conversation. All three inmates turned.

"Inmate number 006: Kagehisa Tomoya, please come with me," the guard said in a clipped tone.

"Well, guess I'm off, boyo. Hang in there 'til I get back," Kagehisa said, clapping Bakura on the shoulder, then following the guard back down the hallway.

"Well, we might as well get goin'," Toturi said, after Kagehisa had disappeared. "C'mon, let's go." He grabbed Bakura's elbow and pulled him down the corridor, Bakura's feet following Toturi's lead automatically.

Bakura's mind reeled, echoing the number the guard had said, _"006…006…**006**…"_ He remembered sitting in his history class, learning of the building of the Domino City Jail…and the first ten inmates to enter into its walls. That brought to mind something Kagehisa'd said earlier, _"All the others, exceptin' one, who were in here when I was are either out or dead."_ Kagehisa had been in the jail for thirty years; the jail had first been built thirty years ago. Suddenly, Bakura remembered overhearing what Genji had said to Kagehisa, _"You used t'like as much as I did seeing pampered boys like that squirm. You're goin' soft, Kagehisa. M'old partner in crime is goin' soft! Tough as nails, hard as granite Kagehisa has become a soft down comforter!... M'old partner in crime…" _Bakura tried to stop thinking, not liking where this trail was leading him, but now that he knew, the thoughts wouldn't leave.

At the end of the corridor shone sunlight, bright and welcoming as they approached. Bakura and Toturi went outside quickly, glad to get out of the cold, slate-colored stone walls. Outside, the sun shone, the sky proved blue and only slightly cloudy, the grass was yellow, slightly wilted, and rather thin, with large spots of dirt showing through, and the wind was picking up. A long, chain-link and electric wire fence outlined the jailyard. A few grey-boarded old benches were scattered around the yard.

Keeping close to Toturi, Bakura followed his roommate over to a small aspen tree that had been planted in the lot. From there, Toturi stared off beyond the fence, and across the blank landscape.

"Toturi," Bakura started.

"Hmm?" Toturi intoned, merely looking back at Bakura.

Before he could continue, he felt the notebook under his arm yanked free. He turned in surprise, seeing Genji behind him, examining the cover.

"What's this, newbie?" Genji asked, interested.

"T-that's my notebook, Genji," Bakura said, worried. He held out his hand, "Please give it back."

"That important t'ya, eh, newbie?" Genji leered, "What's so important about a notebook? What's in it?"

"Genji, just give Bakura his notebook back," Toturi demanded, taking a step forward.

"Oh ho, _Bakura_ is it? Since when were you two such good friends?" Genji taunted as he stepped away from Toturi. "Let's all take a peek in here, shall we?" Genji flipped open the notebook, dodging away from Toturi's reaching hands.

"Please, don't," Bakura pleaded. He joined Toturi in trying to catch Genji.

Laughing wickedly, Genji avoided them and mocked, "'Please, don't.' C'mon, newbie! Toughen up a little; you'll never survive with that attitude! Me an' m'boys'll take ya apart!" Genji stopped moving and peered into the book in his hands, immediately spotting the picture. "Ooohhh…who's _this_, newbie? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"That's my sister. Please, give it back, Genji," Bakura pleaded. Genji merely laughed.

_"You really don't know how to handle bullies, do you, Bakura Ryou?"_ the Spirit asked, laughing. _"Maybe I could be of some…help…"_

_"Don't even think about it! You only cause trouble!"_

_"I cause trouble? Isn't it what you call 'trouble' that learned of the plan to exterminate this entire jail!"_

_"You're just making it up! You _have_ to be!"_

_"H-ha ha ha…why would I bother fabricating such a story if it already exists?"_

_"Because it doesn't! You never tell anything but lies!"_

The Spirit replied stiffly, _"Very well, Ryou, have it your way."_

"Bakura?" Toturi asked, sounding a little worried. He raised his voice a little, "Bakura?"

"What?" Bakura asked, wondering what he'd missed while he was distracted by the Spirit.

"Here," Toturi said gruffly, handing Bakura his notebook, then wiping a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," Bakura said, taking the notebook. "Oh dear, what happened to you?" He asked, noting Toturi's injuries.

Toturi scoffed, "Nothin' out of the ordinary."

Bakura scanned the yard, seeking and not finding Genji; he stared at Toturi, wide-eyed, "You fought Genji?"

"How else were you gonna get your notebook back?" Toturi responded almost angrily. "You sure weren't gonna do it."

"Y-you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, nothin' big," Toturi said, rubbing a sore spot on his arm. He muttered angrily to himself, "I think that cocky #$#$ was holdin' back on me. What an insult!"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bakura asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine, now stop askin'."

Bakura was silent for a little while, then said quietly, "Thank you, Toturi."

"Yeah, whatever," Toturi muttered darkly. Toturi stalked off by himself; Bakura let him go.

Bakura stared after Toturi in surprise, but made no move to follow him. As he looked out across the rather bleak landscape, Bakura's thoughts wandered far beyond the jail. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps approach behind him.

"So, newbie, now that your little dog is gone, it's just ya an' me," said a voice behind Bakura.

Bakura jumped and whirled around, and stared at the leering inmate, finally managing to stammer, "G-genji…"

"Ya look surprised, newbie. Ya didn't actually think that little hot-head'd gotten rid of ol' Genji, did ya?" Genji demanded. His knuckles cracking broke the silence of the short pause. He chuckled to himself, "That young fool couldn't beat me in a thousan' years, I just had no reason to hurt 'im that badly…wasn't lookin' to fight _him_, afterall…" Genji threw Bakura a thoughtful, contemplating look.

Bakura swallowed with difficulty and stepped backwards, saying nothing.

Throwing his head back, Genji laughed, "Ha ha! You needn't seem so _scared_, newbie… I just wanted another look o' that pretty sister o' yours…"

Frightened by the intimidating man sneering at him, Bakura took a step backwards and hugged his notebook closer to his chest.

"No, eh? Why not? Is lookin' a crime now?"

"Just please, go away," Bakura managed, taking another step backwards and tripping over his own foot. He fell to the ground, at Genji's feet, gripping his notebook tightly.

Bakura glanced around the yard anxiously; there was no one near. Toturi was at the far end, his wind-blown silhouette too far to even try to reach, if he'd be willing to help a second time. Kagehisa was still mysteriously gone, taken away by the guards. All the other inmates were purposefully ignoring the scenario, kept away and distracted by Genji's followers. Bakura was alone with Genji.

Chuckling to himself and cracking his knuckles, Genji asked, "Do ya know why they let us outside, kid?"

"W-why?" Bakura asked, cautiously standing back up, keeping his distance from his fellow inmate.

"Because—" Genji's answer was cut off as he began to cough violently. Genji swiftly pulled a kerchief from his pocket and brought it up to his mouth, stifling the sound. The coughs rasped out of Genji's throat, causing his entire frame to shake.

Bakura's fear was overpowered by his concern for the man; he stepped up next to Genji, put his hand on his shoulder and asked with apprehension, "Genji, are you all right?"

Nodding as the coughs subsided, Genji pocketed his kerchief and said brusquely, "Fine, newbie." He looked deep into Bakura's eyes and chuckled as he said hoarsely, "Ya sure are a piece o' work, newbie. Just a second ago ya couldn't get far enough away from me, an' now look…" Genji looked down at Bakura's hand still on his shoulder.

Almost embarrassed, Bakura removed his hand and looked away as he said, "I was just concerned for you, Genji."

Genji tone took on a note of surprise, "Why for me, newbie? I couldn't care less what happens t'ya."

Bakura thought a moment before answering, "I don't like to see anyone in pain."

Genji's eyes darkened and he said meanly, "Save your pity for people who want it, newbie." Genji looked enraged at the prospect.

"I-I'm not trying to—" Bakura began. He was interrupted as Genji's hand struck his face. Bakura sprawled backward from the force of the blow.

Genji towered above Bakura, shadows darkening his face; Genji's faceless silhouette spoke, "Ya wanted t'know why they let us outside once a week, newbie?" Genji leaned forward closer to Bakura as he said, "It's t'let out tension, so us inmates don't get too rowdy for th'jailors." Genji chuckled wickedly, "It's t'keep us in line by givin' us space to mess with each other instead o' messin' with them!"

Bakura started to scoot backwards, away from Genji, but Genji merely grabbed his arm and asked, "What's your hurry, newbie? Are ya afraid o' ol' Genji?"

Bakura made no reply, he merely struggled futilely in Genji's grasp. Finally, Bakura managed to pull his arm free as Genji just chuckled. Bakura suspected he'd _let_ Bakura get free, which made Bakura more nervous.

Genji leered at him, "C'mon, newbie. No one's gonna bail ya out now. What're ya gonna do? C'mon, show me what ya got."

Backing up further, Bakura stammered out, "I-I don't fight…"

"No? Pity…newbie, ya disappoint me." Genji pulled back his leg to kick Bakura. Moving crab-like swiftly to the left, Bakura avoided the blow and brought up his leg against the back to Genji's knee. Genji's leg buckled and he fell to the ground. Bakura stood, images in his mind showing him different ways to handle his opponent. Bakura stared down at the fallen inmate in shock. Bakura'd never been in the fight in his life, so this knowledge wasn't his; with a gasp, he realized where his sudden fighting instincts were coming from.

Bakura backed away quickly, his hands covering his mouth as he said in horror, "Oh dear, oh dear. What have I done?"

Genji began to get up.

"_Ryou, what are you doing! You can't let him treat you like that!" _the Spirit demanded as Bakura stood there as Genji approached him, in his eyes burning flames of anger and the thrill of battle.

"So, newbie, guess ya _can_ fight after all, eh? An' t'think I believed ya when ya said ya didn't fight…Now, newbie, show me some _real_ moves!" Genji attacked Bakura again, his challenge going unanswered as Bakura made no move to fight back.

"_Heh. You truly have a death wish, don't you, Bakura Ryou?"_

"_No. I can't fight him; I'm not a fighter."_

"_H-ha ha ha…of _course_ you're a fighter, Ryou…if I was, than you are! Why do you let him beat you to a pulp?"_

"_I don't fight," _Bakura said simply.

"_Then let me,"_ the Spirit suggested, grinning wickedly.

"_No! You'll just hurt him and cause more trouble!"_

The Spirit 'tsk'ed Bakura and shook his head, _"Ryou, you truly want your precious little government to eliminate everyone here, don't you?"_

"_No. The government wouldn't do that!" _Bakura denied the Spirit's story yet again. Remembering what the Spirit said earlier, Bakura added, _"Besides, you claimed that they'd stage a riot…"_

"_Heh. Why go through all that trouble if they have an excuse already right under their nose?"_

"_All the more reason for me not to fight back!"_

"_No, Ryou, all the reason for you _to_ fight. Heh heh heh. Don't you know anything, Bakura Ryou? A bully like Genji will only continue until you fight back. They're used to cowing people, not getting stood up to!" _The Spirit at Bakura, then added quietly, _"Better hurry, Ryou. Your little spat with Genji is drawing attention…it won't take long for the guards to open fire."_

"_I can't trust you to be telling the truth, about anything."_

"_Can't or won't, Ryou?"_

"_Can't! You're a thief and a liar!"_

"_What good would it do me to lie to you now, Ryou? What would I gain with your death? Nothing! I need a host to survive and you need someone who can fight to keep that thug from turning you into jelly. It would be to our mutual benefit if you'd trust me for once, Ryou…to help each other out."_

Bakura didn't reply to the Spirit. He chanced to open his eyes and saw dirt. He was lying on the ground, curled to protect his head and heart. He could hear other inmates' shouts, but no voices he recognized. Faintly, he picked out Toturi's enraged voice shouting at unseen foes and, judging from the sounds of struggle he heard from that direction, his roommate was fighting to reach Genji and Bakura.

Above, on the wall, he saw one of the guards trying to catch the attention of the attending officer. The guard was waving down at the yard, pointing at the inmates. Bakura had to do something, but he hadn't the faintest idea what he could do by himself.

Sighing and hoping he wasn't making a mistake, Bakura moved to stand. Relying solely on the instincts fed to him by the Spirit, Bakura fended off Genji's blows his one arm as he rose, then moved to take the offensive. Genji looked surprised at the sudden change in attitude, but switched into a defensive stance, leering cruelly.

Horrified at what he was doing, Bakura nevertheless continued his attempts to finish this quickly, knowing if he didn't, he'd be the only one to blame if something _did_ happen. With the Spirit strangely coaching him like an old master and teacher, rather than its usual comments, Bakura managed to force Genji back and finally to the ground.

Panting, Bakura stood above the fallen inmate as Genji stared up at him in surprise. Bakura felt sore all over and prayed with all his might that when Genji got back up, he wouldn't renew his assault.

The crowd of inmates parted forcibly as a scruffy looking Toturi shoved his way through. When he reached the middle, he stopped and stared at the scene.

Genji was just starting to get back to his feet as a voice boomed out, "Boyo! Are ya all right?" Kagehisa strode through the crowd quickly, the inmates hastily parting to let him through. He reached Bakura's side and took in the scene. He look over to Toturi and said, "I thought ya were gonna keep him out o' trouble and safe from harm, lad."

Toturi looked at Bakura as he answered, "He don't need my protection, Kagehisa. He fended Genji off all on his own."

Chuckling in amusement, Kagehisa said, "Oh-ho, is that so? Well." He turned to Genji, "Ya got beaten by th' boyo, eh, Genji? What could ya have don t'provoke the boyo? He's not easily angered…he's more quiet and…gentle."

Genji snorted, "Gentle? Maybe as gentle as a hornet: he only looks harmless until ya actually put it t'him." He turned and left.

Kagehisa shook his head, then turned back to Bakura, "Ya all right, boyo?"

Bakura nodded, "Yes, I'm fine…just bruised." Bakura, remembering the one who'd fought for him, turned to Toturi in concern, "Toturi, are you hurt?"

Toturi shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Bakura felt odd, then realized something was missing. Looking around, he asked, "Where's my notebook?"

"Right here," Toturi said holding it out to him.

"Thank you," said Bakura as he took it from Toturi.

Toturi almost smiled as he replied, "It was nothin'. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of clobberin' the guys who were about to read it, since you were busy with Genji an' all."

Any reply Bakura would have made was prevented by the sound of a strange clanging, followed by the shouts of the guards from the walls.

"We'd better get goin'," Kagehisa said, ushering them inside. "Recess is over; it's time t'return t'our cells."

Toturi muttered forebodingly from Bakura's left, "Back into the darkness."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

&&&

As they entered once more into the darker hallways of the jail, Toturi demanded of Kagehisa, "So where were _you_ durin' all the excitement?"

"Ah, right t'th'point, eh, lad?" Kagehisa asked, chuckling. "I guess I wasn't totally honest with ya earlier, boyo…ol' Kagehisa does get one visitor. He'd decided t'come callin' today."

Toturi nodded; he knew who Kagehisa meant, so he asked, "So, what's new with him? What's up?"

Kagehisa, smiling broadly, replied, "M'lawyer says I got a good chance at gettin' released early."

"That's good," Bakura said with a smile.

"What's your 'good chance'? Why would they even decide to debate it?" Toturi asked.

Kagehisa grinned as their cells came into view, announcing to them before entering his own, "Good behaviour and obvious change in attitude and personality."

Toturi chuckled, "I guess you'll be getting' out soon then. When's the hearin'?"

"In a few months," Kagehisa replied as the cells doors shut.

_"H-ha ha ha. In a few months? Poor fool…by then, it'll be too late—he'll be dead!"_

_"No, he won't."_

_"H-ha ha ha…yes, he will," _the Spirit insisted. _"Unless, of course, you've finally decided to trust me and do something about it?"_

_"No. Why would I trust you? Your story can't possibly be true!"_

_"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…how can you still not trust me? Without my help back there, you would have been _dead_ and the guards would've started their little massacre early!"_

_"You turned my friends into lead figures, pierced my hand, tried to kill my new friends, stabbed my arm, and you used and manipulated me for your own sadistic schemes and you expect me to trust you because you were reliable _once_!"_ Bakura asked incredulously.

"Hey, Bakura," Toturi said, unknowingly interrupting the conversation. Bakura tensed, wondering if Toturi had noticed something that might give him away.

"What?" Bakura asked nervously. In his mind, the Spirit berated him for being so nervous. Bakura ignored it.

"Could I…borrow your notebook?"

"Uh, sure." Bakura relinquished his notebook and pen. With a sigh, he climbed up onto his bunk and lie down, staring at the ceiling. The sound of pen scratching across paper was heard from below.

_"That rude little -----; I should—" _the Spirit ranted.

_"You're _not_ going to hurt Toturi!" _Bakura interrupted. Before the Spirit could get over his shock that his host had dared to interrupt--and defy-- him, Bakura pulled the Ring off and tucked it back beneath his pillow.

_"Hmm…it seems my host is getting bolder…how annoying…I guess jail really does change people…" _the Spirit thought. _"I shall have to reverse this effect by…teaching…him a lesson." _The Spirit laughed.

"Oh dear," Bakura whispered. He hadn't heard what the Spirit'd said, but he could tell by the heavy silence in his mind that the Spirit was plotting something.

"Bakura, you alright?" Toturi asked from below. Bakura stiffened slightly; Toturi had heard him.

Bakura got over his shock to answer quickly, "I-I'm fine."

_"You're a terrible liar, Ryou…maybe you should do it more often. You'd get better at it," _the Spirit suggested, smirking. Bakura ignored it.

"Alright, don't tell me," Toturi said as he stood up. "Here's your notebook back. Thanks."

"Oh, uh…you're welcome," Bakura said as he hesitantly took the proffered notebook. He resisted the urge to peek inside at what Toturi'd written.

"And don't you _dare_ read that," Toturi threatened.

"I wouldn't even think about it," Bakura replied as he set the notebook down beside him.

"Good." Toturi sat back down on his bed. There was a short silence.

Bakura asked finally, "Can I ask what you were writing?"

"A letter."

Hesitating, Bakura pressed further, "To whom?"

Toturi shifted positions, causing the bed to creak; after he was comfortable he answered, "My parents." There was an uncomfortable silence before Toturi continued uncertainly, "I don't expect you to even look for 'em, but…"

"Once I find them, I'll make sure they get it," Bakura promised.

"Thank you," Toturi said, his eyes closed.

_"You're pathetic, Ryou. Always trying to help everybody. You make me sick!"_

_"If I sicken you so much, then just leave."_

_"Why you------… Bakura Ryou, I'm sick of your attitude. If you don't learn some _respect_, you'll be sorry."_

Bakura surprised even himself as he answered, _"Respect? For a thief? You must be joking."_

_"Ryou, I'm warning you…"_

_"Warning? You can't do anything as long as I'm not wearing the Ring!"_

_"H-ha ha ha…but have you forgotten, my host? How quickly you mortals forget—you'll have to put it back on eventually. Every time you leave the cell, they'll search it. You wouldn't want them finding me, now, would you? That'd get you into much more trouble," _the Spirit said, smirking.

&&&

Far off, a bell rang. All the cell doors opened simultaneously.

"_H-ha ha ha…lunch time, Ryou…"_

"Oh dear," Bakura whispered. As much as he hated to admit it, the Spirit was right; now that he was leaving the cell, he had to put on the Ring. He couldn't not put it on and take it with him; since he didn't have any pockets, he'd be forced to carry it and everyone would notice it. Leaving it in the room was out of the question, since the guards would find it when they searched the cell.

With a sigh of resignation, he pulled the Ring from under his pillow. He looked at it for awhile as it sat in his hand, glittering far too innocently in the lighting. Sighing once more, Bakura lowered the string around his neck; he felt as if he were putting on his own noose at his execution. The Ring settled smugly against his skin under his shirt.

"Bakura, are you comin'?" Toturi asked from the corridor.

Allowing himself a small smirk before schooling his expression, Dark Bakura imitated Bakura's voice with ease as he assured Toturi, "Y-yes, I'm coming." He quickly clambered down from the bunk. Being certain to remember his host's precious notebook, he joined Toturi and Kagehisa in the hallway. The trio headed down toward the mess hall, Toturi and Kagehisa completely oblivious of the imposter in their midst.

&&&

"Bakura? Bakura!" Bakura opened his eyes as Toturi shook him. Both Toturi and Kagehisa were peering at him, looking anxious.

"Are ya alright, boyo?"

"Bakura, say somethin'."

Realizing what must have happened, Bakura stood up and looked around frantically. Finding himself standing by his chair in the cafeteria, he attempted to calm himself as he returned to his seat.

"What happened?" Bakura demanded of his two fellow inmates, his concern edging his voice.

"What d'ya mean 'what happened'?" Kagehisa asked, looking at him in surprise.

Toturi paled slightly and he asked quietly, "You mean…you don't remember?"

Bakura shook his head, "I don't remember anything after hearing the bell for lunch."

Kagehisa stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend how Bakura couldn't remember a single detail about what had happened. Toturi paled further as he recalled what Bakura'd told him before, _"I couldn't remember doing things or going places I'd end up being…I'd black out and be somewhere or have done something and have no memory of it…"_

"You mean…you really don't remember?" Toturi asked again, leaning forward and searching Bakura's face.

"Nothing," Bakura confirmed. He searched the lunch room again. Finally, he asked apprehensively, "Wh-where's Genji?" He looked from Kagehisa to Toturi, then asked quietly, uneasily, "Did I—Did I do something to him?"

"No," Kagehisa said. "Genji didn't show up for lunch today. Why'd ya think ya did somethin' to him?"

Looking down at his hands, Bakura answered, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Because whenever this happens, somebody gets hurt."

"Everyone's fine," Toturi told him, trying to reassure him. "You didn't do anythin'."

"_H-ha ha ha…see, Bakura Ryou? Nobody got hurt."_

"_That's a first."_

"_I'm not destructive all the time, Ryou," _the Spirit said, slightly offended.

"_You usually are."_

"_I wasn't this time."_

"_Since you didn't even do anything, why'd you bother controlling me?"_

"_Ryou, I warned you that you'd be punished for your defiance. H-ha ha ha…a little sheer panic never hurt anyone, did it? I love seeing mortals panic, sensing their fear; the feeling is absolutely delicious."_

"_You're terrible!"_

"_Am I? Or maybe I just wanted to prove that I don't have to be 'terrible' all the time."_

"_The fact that you're trying so hard to get me to trust you makes me disinclined to do it."_

"Bakura?" Toturi said loudly, trying to get his attention. "Bakura, can you hear me?"

"What?" Bakura jumped, snapping to attention once more.

"Bakura, are you alright? You look pale…" Toturi asked.

"I…I think I'm fine, but…" Bakura started; he swallowed with difficulty as he realized his body was ready to throw up, "I don't feel well at all."

"Don't blame you," Toturi muttered, "part of what you don't remember was you eatin' your lunch. You kept laughin' for some reason, an' it sounded scary."

"_Heh. Couldn't have my host starve, could I?" _the Spirit asked innocently. Bakura only paled further, unable to comment. _"I've tasted worse, Ryou…ever tried week-old dead rat? Didn't think so. Then again, neither have I; dead rats never lasted very long, especially since they wouldn't keep in the desert heat. I wonder which tastes worse: that gruel they feed you here or that stony lizard I roasted once…the gruel I think; at least the lizard had meat. Though, I must admit, the maggots were an interesting touch…wriggling all the way down the throat in such a pleasing manner…" _

Sickened, Bakura covered his mouth and tried not to gag. With an effort, he was able to tune out the Spirit as it detailed every disgusting aspect of the meal with relish. Bakura couldn't remember a time when ignoring the Spirit was so difficult.

"C'mon, let's go," Toturi said as he stood to leave.

Kagehisa grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down as he said, "Sit down, lad. We'd be better off waitin' for awhile yet."

"Why's that?" Toturi demanded.

"As the boyo pointed out, Genji's gone. So're some o' his little gang members."

Toturi looked around to affirm what Kagehisa was saying. With an unsatisfied sigh, he settled into his chair more comfortably.

"Why should we care where Genji an' his little cronies are?" Toturi asked gruffly.

"Because, lad, he hasn't been thrown in the dirt by anyone in a long time," Kagehisa said, a small smile on his face as he turned to look at Bakura. "It hurt his pride a little."

"Well, it's his own fault," Toturi interrupted. "He's the one who attacked Bakura in the first place."

"O' course, you're right. Makes him more angry since he was certain he had a sure win, then ended up on his own arse." Kagehisa looked off towards the doorway as he added, "If I know Genji at all, I'd say he's plannin' somethin'."

Toturi snorted, "Doesn't know when to stop, does he? He ever tries anythin' like he did earlier an' he'll be sorry."

"Nah, he won't go after you two at all," Kagehisa assured him. "He'll need t'try t'regain the respect o' his followers by plannin' somethin'…drastic, or I don't know him at all."

"How is it you know Genji so well?" Bakura spoke up suddenly.

Kagehisa chuckled, "Ya really don't know, boyo?" Bakura shook his head. "I figured ya woulda wheedled m'story out o' someone by now."

"You said you'd tell me later…I trusted you to tell me when you wanted to," Bakura said simply.

Kagehisa laughed, "Well, ain't ya th'politest boyo on th'block!" He grinned at Bakura as he continued, "I wouldn't o' blamed ya if ya'd asked someone else, boyo, but since ya were so patient, and we've got plenty o' time, I'll tell ya m'story now.

"Genji was m'best friend…and as far as I'm concerned, he still is now. 'Course, he don't think so anymore, but I'll get t'that," Kagehisa began sadly. Toturi scoffed, but made no further comment.

"Me an' Genji go way back, boyo. We were two o' th'ten first inmates in this jail, and th'only ones still alive today.

"I met Genji on a winter's night as I was headin' 'home' 'bout forty years ago. It was a night o'th'new moon, so th'only light came from dimmin' street lights. As I passed a particularly dark alley, Genji jumped out at me, intent on muggin' me. Either I looked wealthier than I was, or Genji was gettin' desperate, 'cause I hadn't a cent on me, but I naturally fought back. We were evenly matched an' th'fight ended in a draw, both our knives at each other's throat.

"Genji'd never met his match afore, so he enquired after m'own story. We discovered we both had similar stories; we were both orphans. Genji'd lived on the streets all his life, been abandoned in an alley at th'age o' five. He'd raised himself by stealin' and beggin'. I'd only been on th'streets for a few years, after I'd left th'orphanage to be on m'own, at about th'age sixteen.

"We decided it'd be t'both our advantages t'work together. It started with only petty theft, stealin' when we had to, widenin' t'breakin' and enterin' when we started breakin' int'old buildin's t'sleep on th'colder winter nights.

"Genji an' I were like brothers, so when I managed to get a respectable job, I thought I'd support us both 'til he had a job, and we could both earn a real livin'. Genji tried, bless him, he tried real hard for _me_. Nobody'd hire him, though; nobody wanted a 'street urchin in a middle-class skin' as they called him. I thought, if I'd make enough money, Genji could go t'school…but he wouldn't even try. Said they'd never accept him, no matter what he did, so he might as well not try.

"Genji started gettin' bitter, started pickin' up bad habits again. He decided he'd try livin' in another city. I quit m'job to go with him. We ended up in another city, far worse off than before. Genji an' I both tried for jobs, but nobody wanted either o' us. Genji swore he'd die before he ever begged or stole money again.

"Times got hard; there was nothin' for us there. Genji made a choice; he may have sworn not t'beg or steal money, but that didn't have t'keep him from doing somethin' t'get by." Kagehisa paused in his narrative to sip water from his glass. "We couldn't steal money, so we took t'stealin' kids. We'd kidnap some wealthy fellow's brat and live off th'ransom. When th'cops got close t'catchin' us, we left town and started somewhere new.

"Neither o' us saw somethin' wrong with what we were doin'. We figured them richies had money enough t'spare, and we never demanded an outrageous amount, only what we'd need, so it wouldn't even cause th'parents any harm in payin' us. We figured everyone should have some share in th'wealth, an' we were determined t'get ours.

"It got difficult when th'cops came after us…and th'economy dipped, makin' prices go up. We were forced to demand more as it was harder t'make any demands without gettin' caught.

"Then, everythin' got worse. Genji believed it was everyone's but his own fault that he had such troubles an' hard times…an' he became obsessed with gettin' 'em back for what they'd done t'him." Kagehisa paused once more.

Going further into his own memories, Kagehisa's voice became quieter as he continued, "We were waitin' on th'ransom for another child when Genji'd finally made up his mind. He knew exactly how he was gonna exact what he considered his just revenge. When we received th'money for th'child, Genji took his knife and cut th'girl's throat. She was a cute little girl around four years old, and Genji took her life as recompense for his own. I decided I couldn't keep this up anymore, and I wasn't gonna let Genji either. I still considered, and still do consider, Genji as m'brother; I wasn't gonna let him make th'same mistake again.

"Two nights later, the cops found us in our little hideout outside o' town and took us in for trial. At th'trial, it was revealed how it was th'cops had found us: an informer.

"Genji never forgave me for turnin' us in, but I felt I'd finally made th'right choice. Been in jail for thirty years now, and Genji still hates me for it, but I still think o' him as m'brother."

Bakura made no comment, he just sat in silence, mulling over Kagehisa's tale.

Toturi, who'd already heard the tale, wasn't affected by it the second time around; he asked impatiently, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, lad, you're absolutely right; we should be goin'," Kagehisa said, standing up. He went around the table to place a hand on Bakura's shoulder as he said, "C'mon, boyo, time t'go. Story time's over an' we should get back t'our cells."

In a daze, Bakura followed Toturi and Kagehisa out of the room.

&&&

After returning to his cell after dinner, Bakura lay on his bed, letting his mind wander. After lunch, he'd sat and absorbed Kagehisa's story, so now he let his mind go off on its own, with no particular thought in mind.

His mind recalled that at dinner, none of the inmates had tried to do anything or bother him in any way, as they had at his first meal. Picking up the line of thinking, Bakura realized that nobody had bothered him at lunch either…at least, not during the part of lunch that he remembered.

_Maybe because of what happened this morning? _he mused to himself.

_"H-ha ha ha…see, Ryou, I can be useful," _the Spirit said suddenly.

_"I doubt it. You're the reason I'm in here in the first place!" _Bakura replied.

The Spirit laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

&&&

The next morning, Bakura awoke, slowly blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes. As his gaze glided over the cell, he found Toturi watching him, leaning against the wall across the room. Bakura blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, to see Toturi looking at him like that. This action caused him to miss Toturi's look of embarrassment at having been caught and Toturi swiftly ducked back onto his own bed. When Bakura lowered his hand and sat up, Toturi was no longer in his line of vision.

_I must have imagined it, _Bakura thought to himself. The Spirit of the Ring laughed at Bakura's ignorance, but he said nothing to Bakura as he swore to himself to keep close watch on his host's roommate.

Sitting with his legs hanging over the side, Bakura found there was nothing of interest to look at, so he gazed uncontentedly at the wall. It was an off-white shade of grey concrete, with cracks spreading like spider's webs at the corners and reaching across the ceiling.

Realizing he might be annoying his roommate, who was sitting on the bed beneath him, by swinging his legs in his boredom, Bakura pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"Bakura," Toturi began, lifting his head from his hands. He considered what he was about to say and thought better of it.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Nothin'…" Toturi muttered, placing his head back onto his hands and staring absent-mindedly upward.

Bakura decided against pressing the issue and they sat in uneasy silence. Leaning against the wall behind him with a sigh, Bakura shut his eyes and let his mind wander.

&&&

Far off, a bell rang. All the cell doors opened simultaneously.

Toturi stood and looked at Bakura, "Are you comin'? It's time for breakfast."

Bakura straightened as he replied, "Yes, I'm coming." Grabbing his notebook, he hurriedly began climbing down from his bunk.

His shoe slipped on one of the rungs and he fell backwards.

Toturi stepped forward quickly and put a steadying hand on his back as he said, "Be careful, buraza."

Finding his balance, Bakura grabbed the rungs firmly and finished his decent, feeling very embarrassed.

"You alright?" Toturi asked.

Bakura nodded, "Yes, thanks."

"You should be more careful; if you trip here, the floors are very unforgivin', bur— Bakura," Toturi quickly corrected, mentally berating himself for his slip of tongue.

"Yeah…concrete and clumsy don't mix," Bakura muttered, studying the floor. He looked up at Toturi curiously, as Toturi's previous words finally registered, "What did you call me?"

"Nothin'. Let's just go; Kagehisa's waitin'," Toturi muttered quickly, grabbing Bakura's elbow and hurrying out.

"There ya are! I was beginnin' t'believe ya weren't comin'!" Kagehisa said as they joined him in the hall. He caught the dark, dangerous look Toturi wore and asked, "What's th'matter now? Why ya all dark, lad?" He lay a hand on Toturi's shoulder.

"Nothin'," Toturi snapped, throwing off Kagehisa's hand. "Let's just go."

"Alright, alright, calm down," Kagehisa said. He watched Toturi's back as Toturi stalked off ahead of them. He looked to Bakura questioningly; Bakura only shrugged. "No use waitin' around, boyo. We won't learn anythin' standin' around…nor will we get fed." Grinning once more, Kagehisa gestured to Bakura. Together, they walked down the hall after Toturi.

&&&

Bakura tried not to stare in amazement at his tray; Kagehisa was right, breakfast _was_ the most edible meal of the day. In his bowl sat, not the grey, lumpy mystery meal all the inmates dubbed 'gruel,' that was the traditional bowl-filler for lunch and dinner, but oatmeal that showed no hint of lumps or wriggling maggots and tickled his nose with the enticing aroma of cinnamon. For once, the meal didn't end there; beside the bowl sat half an apple, which wasn't wormy, brown or otherwise unappealing, as would have been expected, had it been served with any other meal, but perfectly ripe, crisp, and juicy. On the other side of the bowl sat a roll, similar to the one Kagehisa had given him yesterday, which was perfectly done, being slightly crunchy on the outside and soft and airy inside. In his glass wasn't slightly foggy, lukewarm water, as was the normal beverage, but ice-cold orange juice that seemed to be the nectar of the gods. If Bakura hadn't been forewarned that this meal was going to be edible, he would've assumed someone had abducted the jail's kitchen staff late last night in order to brainwash them into becoming chefs that actually believed in cooking something people wanted to eat.

"Now don't ya regret missin' breakfast yesterday, boyo?" Kagehisa asked, grinning.

"Almost," Bakura admitted. "But I still enjoyed seeing Malik more than getting a good meal."

Kagehisa laughed, "I'd agree. Seein' friends is infinitely better than even th'best food in th'world. After all, if ya don't have friends, even a banquet's no good, 'cause ya can't share it with anybody."

Bakura nodded in agreement and smiled as he said, "Yes, but I do regret missing eating the best food here with my new friends."

Kagehisa laughed merrily and said, "Ah, boyo, ya sure know how t'make ol' men, like ol' Kagehisa here, happy." He wiped away the tears from his eyes that had sprung up both from laughing so hard and from Bakura's words.

The two fell into the traditional routine of small talk, enjoying their meal and the company of each other. Bakura occasionally snuck a glance at Toturi, who'd said nothing to him since the incident in their cell. Toturi remained aloof and separate, ignoring the world as he shut himself back behind his stony wall, alone in his thoughts.

His tray empty, Kagehisa turned to Toturi, "Alright, lad. Now, before we go t'chores, you'd better explain yourself."

Toturi turned and almost glared at him as he said coldly, "You'd be better off spendin' your time tellin' Bakura what our 'chores' are before he's expected to do anythin'." He turned and stood to shove his half-empty tray none-to-gently onto the rack before stalking off moodily to wash up.

"I wonder what's botherin' him…" Kagehisa mused aloud.

Bakura didn't reply, he just stared after his volatile roommate, his mind echoing Kagehisa's sentiment.

"Well, nothin' t'be done 'bout it now," Kagehisa finally voiced, snapping Bakura out of his thoughts. He turned to Bakura. "Now, boyo, chores…" …

&&&

Bakura returned his broom to the stack with a sigh. Chores were a boring way to spend the day, but it had to be better than sitting in the same cell for hours on end, or so he convinced himself. The chores ranged from sweeping, as Bakura had done in both morning and afternoon, to scrubbing floors, cleaning the bathrooms, and washing the only windows in the entire jail: those in the guards' offices.

Bakura glanced inside as he passed the offices, spotting Toturi as one of the cleaners. Anyone lucky enough to be assigned to window washing was watched by the guards, who looked like a wolf pack keeping close eye on its prey as the prey continued its life, oblivious of the hunters stalking its steps. Bakura shuddered at the image as he recalled how true that vision might be, if the Spirit was telling the truth.

Bakura debated whether he should wait for Toturi to finish so they could head for dinner together, or if he should try to find Kagehisa, as he had for the lunch break. Toturi still hadn't spoken to him since before breakfast, but he didn't know where Kagehisa had gotten assigned for the afternoon.

He glanced inside the office at Toturi once more. Judging by the window Toturi was presently washing, he was only about halfway done washing the windows. He recalled lunchtime, when the other window washers had arrived late, since the guards were picky about how well their windows were cleaned. Noting all the streaks in the windows Toturi had already presumably washed, Bakura figured Toturi would be awhile.

With a sigh, Bakura left Toturi behind, resolving to find Kagehisa on the way to the mess hall.

Inside the office, Toturi sighed with relief as Bakura walked away. It wasn't that he disliked his roommate, it was just he still couldn't bear to be around him since the morning's incident. He worried another slip of his tongue would occur. Then again, he should at least speak with him…

&&&

Alone, Bakura ambled down the hallway, ignoring all the other inmates that were heading in the same direction ahead as him, watching for any glimpse of Kagehisa's form towering above the heads of the other inmates.

Footsteps approached behind him; before he could turn, an arm slung around his shoulders as the voice announced, "Heya, Wasp, did ya miss me?"

"Genji…" Bakura replied evenly, wondering inwardly how he'd managed to keep his voice from betraying his nervousness.

"Ya look terrible, Bee, I didn't think I was hittin' that hard," Genji continued on, in a tone that could almost be mistaken for merriness.

Bakura glanced at Genji as he carefully slid Genji's arm from his shoulders, trying not to wince as he slid the arm along his bruised shoulders. Where Bakura was black, blue, and sore from the fight yesterday, Genji didn't have even one mark on him.

"_You're surprised, host? Your punches were barely swats yesterday; they wouldn't've hurt a gnat!" _The Spirit laughed. _"If you intended to do some real damage, you should have hit him harder."_

"_If I was that weak, how'd Genji end up on the ground?"_

"_You got in some lucky punches," _the Spirit admitted grudgingly. _"But you can't count on luck next time, host, so you'll have to hit harder."_

"_I didn't want to hurt him."_

"_You're pathetic, Bakura Ryou."_

Bakura made no further comment, resolving to just ignore the Spirit as it taunted him for his weakness.

"Say, Hornet, I was wondering…" Genji began.

"What, Genji?" Bakura asked, interested in why Genji would need to ask him about anything.

"If ya'd be willin' t'participate in a little scheme…"

_He'll need t'try t'regain the respect o' his followers by plannin' somethin'…drastic… _Kagehisa's words were suddenly brought to mind.

"_I'd call that drastic, alright…"_ the Spirit murmured, chuckling to himself.

"_What? How would _you_ know?" _Bakura demanded.

"_I listen, Bakura Ryou…"_

"_I didn't hear anything. How is it you could hear anything that I don't, since the only ears you have are mine?"_

"_You were too preoccupied by your thoughts to listen to what your ears automatically hear."_

"_When did you do this?"_

"_While you were sweeping," _the Spirit replied smugly. _"A pair of that fool's lackeys were only five feet away, discussing things. You should pay more attention to what your ears pick up, host; you'd learn things. Now, you'd better pay attention to that fool, or he'll start getting suspicious."_

With a jolt, Bakura realized Genji was still waiting for his response, so he said quickly, "A scheme? Like what? Nothing too radical, I hope."

Genji just chuckled in response. As the doorway to the mess hall loomed near, he said, "Well, now that I know you're interested, little Yellow Jacket, I'll be sure t'let ya know how things shape up." He looked at Bakura with a grim smile and patted Bakura's shoulder in farewell. "I gotta run now. Later, Wasp." Genji left Bakura, heading to rejoin his gang gathering near the far wall.

Glancing around, Bakura realized neither Kagehisa nor Toturi were present; he was alone.

"_Alone? H-ha ha ha…don't you wish…"_

Bakura ignored the Spirit's remark, moving to stand in the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends. There was nothing; the hall was empty. With a sigh, Bakura started toward the growing line by himself.

"_Host, listen up! You ignore me so readily, it's rude," _the Spirit raged. _"Are you trying to die in blissful ignorance!"_

"_What are you talking about now?" _Bakura asked with a resigned mental sigh.

"_Genji's little plan, of course. That fool…" _the Spirit's voice faded into angry mutterings.

"_What is Genji planning?" _Bakura pressed.

"_H-ha ha ha…so interested in thieving skills now, eh, host?"_

"_I'm asking what you know, not how you learned it!" _Bakura snapped impatiently as he sat down at a table by himself.

"_Well, if you take that tone, host," _the Spirit responded coldly, menacingly, _"I won't tell you anything. Why should you be privy to the knowledge I worked to gain? You've done nothing!"_

Bakura stared at the tray, wishing for the miracle of breakfast to appear on his tray, instead of the typical dinner. He glanced frequently toward the doors, hoping to see Kagehisa, Toturi, or both, framed in the doorway. Each time he looked, the doorway was empty.

He tried to force himself to eat something, but he never could quite manage to get the spoon into his mouth.

"_You should eat something, Ryou," _the Spirit said with a smirk.

Bakura ignored him as he finally gave up and put the spoon down. He glanced toward the doorway one last time.

"_You didn't eat lunch. Your puny body is already far too weak; I don't want you making yourself weaker by skipping meals!" _the Spirit said angrily.

Bakura made no reply, since he was distracted by having caught sight of Toturi heading to the cafeteria.

"_HOST!"_

"_What?" _Bakura finally replied.

"_Eat something yourself, or I will," _the Spirit threatened.

"_Well, that's not very trust-inspiring," _Bakura commented dryly.

"_Bakura Ryou…" _the Spirit said in a warning tone. _"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."_

_Sarcasm…my host certainly is changing…he'd better not start causing me trouble,_ the Spirit grumbled to himself, not pleased.

Bakura didn't respond to the Spirit, his attention was once more fixed upon Toturi.

"_Don't even think about it, Ryou. He hasn't spoken to you all day. What makes you think he wishes to be bothered by you now?"_

"_I hadn't planned on bothering him," _Bakura started sadly, hurt by the Spirit's words.

"_H-ha ha ha…" _the Spirit interrupted._ "Maybe you should think about that a little more, host…while you sleep."_

"_Wha--no!"_

"_Sleep, Bakura Ryou. H-ha ha ha…and have pleasant dreams…"_

Toturi found a seat beside Dark Bakura at the table.

_Well, Ryou would be pleased…not that I care. Though I would like to…'discuss'…things with my host's roommate, this isn't the place to do it..._ Dark Bakura thought as he ignored Toturi.

"Bakura…" Toturi began.

"Hmm?" Dark Bakura responded, attempting to imitate his host's innocent tone; it came out harsher than he'd intended.

Toturi looked at him in surprise, then dismissed the difference as he asked, "How'd chores go for you?"

Mimicking Bakura's voice fluently, Dark Bakura replied, "Fine. Boring. I was sweeping all day."

Toturi nodded, "Yeah, sweepin' is the most borin'…but also the best job to get. Cleanin' the bathrooms is tedious and washin' windows is a real chore. I did both today."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry…but at least you had a glimpse outside while you were washing windows, right?"

"I suppose…but it was rainin', so there wasn't much to see."

"Oh. Too bad."

Toturi studied Dark Bakura's face intently, then shrugged off his sixth sense as paranoia, turning back to his 'meal'.

Bakura sat, confused and disoriented, trying to piece together what he'd missed. Trying not to seem worried, he scanned the room, knowing his panic would only amuse the Spirit further. He took in both Toturi sitting next to him and his tray sitting empty on the table in the same glance.

_Toturi…_he thought, but said nothing. He didn't want to draw any more attention to his Spirit issues than he had to. _Obviously, the Spirit thought he'd 'help' me again…_ Bakura felt the bile rising in his throat.

"_Don't even _think_ about throwing up, host. I work hard to keep you healthy; you shouldn't just ruin my efforts by having a queasy stomach!"_

Bakura merely shut his eyes and tried to will himself better. He didn't want to throw up anymore than the Spirit wanted him to; if the gruel was that disgusting going down, it was bound to be several times worse coming back up. Bakura was fighting a losing battle. The Spirit snorted in disgust and took over again.

"Weak. Far too weak…" Dark Bakura grumbled aloud.

Toturi turned away from the mindless stirring of his own gruel to look at Bakura, "Did you say somethin'?"

Remembering his host's penchant for truthfulness, Dark Bakura replied, "Yes, but not to you."

"Then who were you talkin' to?"

"My self."

Toturi only shrugged and began to rise. Dark Bakura gave a cursory glance at his tray.

"You should eat something," Dark Bakura protested, his voice sounding meaner than he intended. He tried to fix his mistake by attempting to smile innocently at Toturi, but it looked more like a sneer.

"I'm not eatin' this swill, and if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't either."

"I know what's good for me, that's why I eat," Dark Bakura snapped. "I wouldn't want to be caught disadvantaged against anyone, like Genji and his mob, just because I skipped a few meals."

"I trust Kagehisa; Genji and his goons won't attack us again."

"Someone else will," Dark Bakura said lowly. Toturi looked surprised at the harshness of his words and his certainty. "I won't have _you_ getting weaker because you're not eating. It's bad enough Ry—I am already weak."

Toturi stared down at Dark Bakura, who still hadn't risen from his chair, positive now that this wasn't his roommate. He opened his mouth to speak as the look on Bakura's face changed and Bakura looked around once again in confusion.

"This is getting far too frequent," Bakura whispered to himself, in a voice quiet enough that no one could hear him.

"Bakura?" Toturi asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, Toturi?" Bakura responded automatically.

"_Don't go giving anything away now, Ryou…just apologize for sounding harsh, advise him to eat, and get rid of that tray," _the Spirit commanded.

"Are you alright Bakura? You seemed…different just now."

"I-I'm fine, Toturi," Bakura replied, trying to smile reassuringly to cover his lie, but it turned out looking nervous. Toturi looked at him skeptically, but said nothing.

"_Do I need to teach you how to lie, host?"_

Bakura stood as he said quietly, "I'm sorry for what I said and the way I acted earlier, Toturi." He picked up his tray and turned to put it back as he said, "But you really should eat at least a little…"

Toturi stared at him as he walked away, more confused than ever as he attempted to unravel what Bakura had said and what he'd actually meant.

Bakura shoved the tray onto a rack, trying to ignore the smell wafting up from the bowl, but still felt his stomach beginning to turn.

"Far too weak, Ryou…" Dark Bakura complained aloud. "Will I have to cover all of your meals now? Your annoying roommate is getting suspicious…" He carefully schooled his expression and headed back toward the table.

As he approached, he noted the edition to their table. Toturi was no longer watching him; he was holding a conversation with the extremely late Kagehisa.

Kagehisa looked up and spied Dark Bakura approaching and smiled, "Boyo!"

_Heh. I'm sure my host can handle this…_

Bakura blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the continual sudden switches, and wondering what he'd missed this time.

"_You missed nothing, host. Now go join your little friends."_

Bakura looked over to the table and spied Toturi and Kagehisa, waiting for him to join them. He smiled and headed over.

"Hey, boyo…"

"Hi, Kagehisa," Bakura said as he sat down. "Where've you been?"

"I was just tellin' that t'Toturi here, boyo," Kagehisa said, smiling broadly. "I had another visitor today."

"That's great!"

Kagehisa chuckled, "That it is, boyo."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, boyo. He didn't tell me his name. Talkin' t'him, I felt I was gettin' interrogated," Kagehisa replied with a chuckled. "I think he's one o' your friends, 'cause he told me t'give ya this," Kagehisa continued, pulling out a thick envelope. "An' apologize to ya for him that he couldn't visit ya today."

Bakura took the envelope, wondering who it was that'd sent it. _I bet it was Malik._

"What did he look like?" Bakura asked, wishing to confirm his guess.

"Well…" Kagehisa thought a moment. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he remembered his visitor. "He was about your height, with darkly tanned skin an' very pale hair, lavender eyes, an' an apparent fondness for gold jewelry. Sound familiar, boyo?"

Bakura nodded with a smile, "Yeah. That'd be Malik." For a brief instant, Bakura felt sadness and jealousy that Malik's visited Kagehisa, but he hadn't visited him. The Spirit laughed at him from within the Ring. Bakura pushed both thoughts from his mind and was happy that Kagehisa finally had a visitor besides his lawyer. His hand tightened around the envelope; he was certain an explanation, among other things, lay inside.

"Malik, eh? Th' kid who gave ya your notebook yesterday…" Kagehisa mused. "I guess he wanted to assure himself ya were hangin' with good people, boyo, 'cause he sure asked a lot o' questions…"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry if he was rude…that's just the way he is…"

Kaeghisa laughed, "It's alright, boyo. He didn't offend me by askin' questions. Gettin' a real visitor after thirty years was upliftin', boyo. An' knowin' that you've got such good friends waitin' for ya t'return warms ol' Kagehisa's heart with old memories…"

Toturi glanced around, then said, "We should get goin' now. We don't have to wait to be assigned chores now. We can return to our cells." Kagehisa nodded. All three stood. The Spirit noted with grim satisfaction that Toturi had choked down a few mouthfuls of the gruel. Together, the trio headed out of the room, to wash up and then get to their cells for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

&&&

Bakura sat on his bed, holding the envelope delivered to him by Kagehisa from Malik. He had nothing better to do after dinner until lights out, so he decided to read what his best friend had written. Opening the flap, Bakura spied multiple pages crammed within the small envelope. Even if Malik was known to say a lot and rarely sit quietly long enough to be able to get a word in edgewise, Bakura figured there'd be no way Malik could fill five pages, considering they'd just spoken yesterday.

Carefully, he pulled the pieces of paper out, trying to distinguish whether or not they were meant to be read in a particular order. He gently unfolded and peaked at the opening of the pages. The top four each began with 'Dear Bakura,' all in different handwriting, so Bakura assumed his friends had each written him a letter. He paused at reaching the fifth letter, not opening it as he saw, written on the outside in Malik's handwriting, 'To Toturi.' Bakura smiled; Malik was getting a message out to the two friends Bakura'd named in the short visit; he'd visited Kagehisa, and now he'd written a letter to Toturi. Of course, that visit had been before there'd been actually anything to tell about them besides their names. Bakura was tempted to peak inside at what had been written, but since it was not addressed to him, he resisted the urge and left the letter folded shut.

Still smiling, Bakura dropped his arm over the side of his bed and said, "Here, Toturi."

"What?" Toturi asked. He saw the paper and took it. "What's this?"

"A letter. To you."

"Who's it from? Why'd they send _me_ somethin'?"

"Read it and find out," Bakura suggested, slightly amused.

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Hmmm…" Toturi fell silent. Bakura heard the sound of the paper unfolding and turned his attention back to his own letters. Placing the one in Malik's handwriting at the bottom, Bakura began to read.

Honda and Jonouchi had obviously not known what to say, since they'd both signed the same letter, which said a few cursory remarks expected of them and a 'hang in there, buddy' and barely took up half the page. Bakura was cheered by the letter all the same; his friends had remembered him and actually sat down to write him aletter together.

Anzu's letter was longer, filled with the normal practical advice she always was ready to give, to a willing listener or not. Bakura smiled slightly and took the advice to mind.

Yugi had apparently struggled with what to say, since there were many scribbles and cross-outs of words or lines on the page, but he'd managed to fill the page with heart-felt words, despite the struggle. Bakura also noted a slight change in Yugi's handwriting for one paragraph part of the way through the letter and figured the other Yugi had written that one.

Malik's letter was by far the longest, spanning both front and back of the paper completely, cramming words into the margins and doubling up lines once he'd ran out of room. As expected, the beginning of Malik's letter was an apology for not visiting him, coming with a full explanation of why he hadn't. No prisoner was allowed to have a visitor, besides on legal business, until after his trial, for legal precautions. Malik had been able to...'persuade'…the guards to let him in the first time, but no amount of persuasion or coercion would work again...especially since his sister had banned his use of the Rod for such purposes.

Bakura sighed happily and read through all the letters again, escaping to a happy place that only he and his friends knew how to find. Outside the cell came the sound of inmates' calls, but Bakura didn't hear it; he was too wrapped up in the safety of his friends' words.

Hearing all the noise, Toturi got up and looked out the door, instantly spying the reason for the commotion; he muttered, "A new inmate…Looks like Kagehisa'll be gettin' a roommate…" With a scoff of disgust, Toturi turned and settled back onto his bed to reread the letter from Bakura's friend.

&&&

"Hey, Bakura," Toturi called from below.

"Yes?" Bakura answered, returning back to the cell, setting aside the letter he was reading.

"Could I borrow your notebook again, please?"

"Sure." Bakura handed his notebook down to him. Pen scratching filled the cell.

"Here. Thanks," said Toturi as he handed the notebook back up to Bakura. "And when you next see your friend Malik, would you make sure he gets that? It's in the back, next to my other letter."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Bakura opened the notebook up to where he was in the front and began writing. _Dear Amane…_

By the time lights out came, Bakura had written a two-page long letter to his sister and had gently tucked the envelope with his friends' letters safely inside his notebook.

"Good night, Toturi," Bakura called down, settling in to sleep.

"Good night, Bakura," Toturi answered back. A light creaking heard from below proved that Toturi was settling in, too. Bakura turned on his side and tried to sleep.

&&&

It was dark in the jail; after lights out, only the emergency lights remained on, which were dim and few and far between. The cell was cloaked in shadow. The sound of steady breathing from below and far-off snores from other cells reached the ears of the inmate lying awake, staring up into the darkness. It was only an hour after lights out, yet the inmate noted how everyone but him seemed to be asleep.

Dark Bakura smirked in the darkness; the night and the shadows were where he ruled. And now that everyone was asleep, he was free to do as he willed.

Silently, he crept down the ladder to the concrete floor, keeping to the darker shadows to avoid being observed by the patrolling guards. Making his way over to the cell door, he felt around until his hand encountered the lock.

As his fingers probed the lock, he mentally cursed his host for not having anything even remotely close to a lock pick on him. _What kind of thief is ever caught without a lock pick? Not a very good one, _the Spirit grumbled. _Stupid host…_

The beginnings of an alternative escape plan forming in his mind, he left the door and returned to the darker shadows of his cell. He doubted his host would appreciate his escaping from the jail and turning them into a fugitive, but since when did he care whether Bakura Ryou approved or not? Of course, if Ryou would actually listen to him, he wouldn't need to go to such lengths, but he was determined not to have his host robbed from him, so having a back-up plan was wise. Ryou didn't trust him yet, and he had no intention of dying a second time just because of his host's stubbornness.

From the shadows of the opposite wall, Dark Bakura crouched almost invisibly, watching his host's roommate and wondering what exactly had gone on between Toturi and his host that morning. Since he could only hear what was said and sense his host's thoughts about it, he was left in the dark about what was left unsaid, or what went on in the other's mind, and he hated not knowing. He remained there, thinking, for a long time.

&&&

Approaching the beds with stealth and cloaked in darkness, Dark Bakura's face was completely shadowed over as he towered above Ryou's little friend. This position gave him all the advantage; he could look down at Toturi properly and Toturi would be unable to stand from his position on the bed. Dark Bakura hated it whenever he couldn't look down at somebody, so he always had to find situations where he could. Of course, he needn't waste his efforts when he was facing off against the Pharaoh, since the Pharaoh was already shorter, but his host's height proved lacking against almost anyone else, including Ryou's annoying roommate, who was a good few inches taller. Looking level into someone's eyes the Spirit hated most, because it was what his host most preferred.

Dark Bakura grabbed Toturi's shoulder none-too-gently as he said in a harsh whisper, "Wake up, Toturi."

Toturi's eyes snapped open, but before he could say a word, Dark Bakura placed his hand over his mouth.

"Not too loudly, now…can't have anyone overhearing."

Toturi's eyes widened when he heard Dark Bakura's voice and he strained his eyes to see the face looming above him. Dark Bakura released his hold on Toturi; Toturi automatically inched backward a little and took in a breath.

"I want you to tell me something, Toturi," Dark Bakura began.

"Bakura?" Toturi asked in a whisper. Then he shook his head as he corrected, "No, not Bakura. Who are you?"

"No one to be trifled with." Dark Bakura laughed, "Yes, I am Bakura."

"You're not Bakura," Toturi insisted.

"I am Bakura, just not the Bakura you've come to know."

Toturi shook his head, "You're not Bakura, yet you look like him and you're obviously in his skin…I guess the proper question is _what_ are you?"

Dark Bakura laughed cruelly, "A thief and a stealer of souls." He looked down at Toturi, his eyes narrowing, "But you need know nothing about me, mortal. The important thing is for you to answer my questions."

Toturi still couldn't glimpse the face hidden by shadow, though he strained to see. A small flash caught his eye and his gaze was drawn down to Bakura's chest, where hung the Millennium Ring. The Ring glittered oddly in the dim lighting, catching the faint light and almost absorbing it, to make it part of the darkness; very little of the light that hit the Ring was ever reflected. The light that came from the item was its own.

"Pay attention," Dark Bakura snapped. Toturi looked back up at him. Dark Bakura maneuvered so that a thin beam of dusty light hit him, illuminating his face for a second before settling back into the shadows, a faceless voice once more.

"What do you want to know?" Toturi asked finally, the Spirit's continued presence making him nervous.

Dark Bakura laughed, "Nothing too painful for you to give, little fool; I only seek explanations and information."

Dark Bakura leaned forward, his white hair almost glowing in the dark, but his face always in shadow. Even closer, Toturi still couldn't make out the features on his face.

"Tell me, Toturi," Dark Bakura began conversationally, "why did you call Ryou 'buraza' this morning? You have a brother, perhaps?"

"Why does _that_ matter to _you_?" Toturi responded instantly, bristling. "My personal business is nothin' you should be stickin' your nose in."

Dark Bakura laughed and pressed further, "Ah, a wound in your emotional tissue, eh? What happened to him?"

Toturi glared at him as he spat out, "I'm not tellin' you anythin'."

Dark Bakura grabbed Toturi's shirt and yanked him up, his grip tightening, "Answer the question, little worm."

Toturi just glared at him.

Chuckling to himself, Dark Bakura said, "Are the memories that painful for you? If you cooperate, I could ensure those painful memories never troubled or hurt you again."

Toturi's hand grabbed Dark Bakura's wrist and forcibly removed the hand as he hissed, "Memories are the only thing I have of him; painful or not, they're more precious than anythin' I have now."

Smirking, Dark Bakura dropped his hand and said, "So, you admit to having a brother. Why don't you tell me about him?"

"Because you have yet to say why you're so interested."

"When you say or do anything that involves my host, you also involve me. You called Bakura Ryou 'buraza,' brother, so I want to know why."

Toturi glared at him once more, then looked away as he admitted, "Bakura reminds me of my little brother."

Interest piqued, Dark Bakura insisted, "Oh? Go on."

Keeping his eyes on the gloom out in the hallway, Toturi continued, "Aoshi was my younger brother. We were close, growin' up. He and Bakura could've been twins, they look almost identical. Three years ago, Aoshi ran away, leavin' a note for me that merely said, 'Goodbye, big brother.' He didn't even leave anythin' for our parents. I haven't seen or heard from him since. He would be Bakura's age this year, if he's still alive."

Dark Bakura chuckled, "No wonder you reacted like you did when Ryou admitted he ran away from home…" Dark Bakura studied Toturi's profile, noting the clenched jaw and tightened fists. "So, in the place of Aoshi, you've found Bakura Ryou as a salve for that wound, eh? That why you're so protective of him, even if you'd never admit it to anyone? That why you were watching over him last night while he slept?"

Toturi blinked in surprise; he hadn't known the Spirit knew so much, but yet he answered, "Bakura isn't a replacement for Aoshi; no one could replace that bond with my brother. But I think of Bakura as a brother, yes. Yes, I feel the need to protect him from goons and thugs like Genji and his gang…or you." Toturi turned to glare at Dark Bakura as he finished his sentence. Dark Bakura merely smirked in reply.

Dark Bakura chuckled, "At least I'm not the only one looking out for Ryou's welfare." Dark Bakura turned to go.

Toturi grabbed his arm and demanded, "Hold on. I answered your questions, so answer this one: What are you to Bakura? How is it you're in his skin, but you're not him?"

Dark Bakura chuckled, not bothering to turn as he said, "That's two questions, Toturi." He chuckled evilly to himself as he answered, "I'm Bakura. He's Bakura. As for how it works, if Ryou wishes to share, he'll tell you. What am I to him?" Here, the Spirit laughed harder, "You'll get different answers, depending who you ask. I'm merely a tenant for Bakura Ryou. I protect him…for a price." The ending of his sentence was added so lowly and softly, Toturi almost didn't catch the words.

Chilled by the sound of Dark Bakura's voice, Toturi released his arm. Dark Bakura climbed back onto his bed and lie down. Toturi shut his eyes and tried not to sigh in relief too audibly.

On his bed, Bakura opened his eyes and saw darkness. _Still lights out, _Bakura thought. _Then why did I wake up?_ He sat up and looked around. _I don't usually wake up in the middle of the night unless---_He stopped in mid-thought.

"Oh dear," he whispered. He glanced down and spied the Ring hanging from his neck, in plain sight. He stared; he always tucked it under his shirt.

"Bakura?" Toturi asked from below, his voice a careful whisper.

_Oh dear, oh no…_Bakura worried mentally. _"What did you do now!"_ he demanded of the Spirit. The Spirit only laughed.

Poking his head over the side to peer down into the next bunk Bakura asked, his voice filled with worry, "Toturi? Toturi, are you all right?"

As Toturi looked at Bakura's anxious face, an old memory of Aoshi's face superimposed itself over Bakura's, which wasn't too difficult, considering how they looked almost identical. Toturi shoved away the image; this was Bakura, _not_ Aoshi.

"Yes, Bakura, I'm fine," Toturi answered, sounding calm. He noticed how, where that thing's face had always remained over-shadowed, Bakura's face was illuminated in the dim lighting. Right now, that face was frowning with worry and thought. _So, he knows something happened, but he doesn't know what…_Toturi recalled what Bakura'd told him as his reason for running away and how he'd panicked in the lunch room because of his lapsed memory.

Bakura sighed with relief and said, "Oh, good." Bakura settled back onto his bed and tried to calm his nerves.

Toturi thought over his earlier conversation and said quietly, more to himself, in wonder, "No, he didn't hurt me…he just wanted to talk…"

Bakura's eyes widened as he took in a breath sharply and he peered over the bed again, this time further as he attempted to pierce the gloom with his eyes in order to see his roommate's face as he asked hesitantly, "He…?" Bakura paled, but he forced himself to ask, "Toturi, what do you mean?" In his shock of what Toturi had said and his rush to the edge, Bakura had pushed himself too far off his bed and was unbalanced. He tried to right himself quickly, but it was too late.

Toturi was still thinking of a response to Bakura's question when Bakura fell forward, tumbling head-first toward the floor. Acting entirely upon impulsive instinct, Toturi moved and ended up tumbling to the floor with a grunt as Bakura crashed into him.

"Oh dear…" Bakura mumbled. He lifted his head up and saw Toturi under him; he swiftly scooted off of his roommate and said quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Toturi sat up slowly, but assured him, "I'm fine. Are you all right?" He smiled slightly, remembering the accident this morning, "You sure were determined to fall off that bunk, weren't you? Well, now that you've managed it, you can stop tryin'."

Embarrassed, Bakura bit his lip and looked at the floor.

More than a little concerned, but trying to hide it, Toturi scolded him, "Are you all right? You should be more careful; you could've cracked your head open! There aren't any safety bars on the beds and the floors aren't even so much as carpeted. No more leanin' out of bed, okay?"

Bakura nodded.

"_Yes, Mother,"_ the Spirit replied scornfully.

"Oh, for goodness sake, get over here," Toturi said, reaching out his hand. Toturi slid over to Bakura when Bakura didn't move and started probing Bakura's scalp for any injuries. He noticed with relief that none of Bakura's hair seemed to be turning red. He muttered disapprovingly, "Tryin' to get yourself killed…"

"Toturi, what are you doing?" Bakura asked finally, breaking out of the shock induced by almost having his brains splattered over the jail floor.

"Makin' sure you didn't bash your head in, or otherwise hurt yourself in a way that we'd need to call the guards over for medical attention," Toturi replied, still looking over Bakura's head. It was surprisingly easy to look him over in the dark, since Bakura's white hair reflected all the light that hit it, allowing Toturi to have just enough light to look over Bakura's scalp.

"I-I'm fine…" Bakura said.

"Yup, just fine," Toturi confirmed, releasing Bakura and ruffling Bakura's hair, before remembering where he was, and who he was with. He lowered his hand and looked away in embarrassment.

Bakura stood up awkwardly, brushing himself off, unable to look at Toturi.

As Toturi stood, Bakura remembered what had led to the entire scene and began, "Um…"

Toturi sighed and said, "I think we'd better talk." Toturi sat down on his bed heavily, moving backward to lean his back against the wall, his legs hanging over the side. He patted the mattress, "C'mon, sit down. No good conversations are ever held standin' up…too much like you're gettin' judged."

Bakura sighed, "All right…" He sat down on the bed beside Toturi. Toturi explained to Bakura what had happened just that night, in his encounter with 'that thing,' not leaving anything out, even going into more detail about Aoshi. The Spirit listened intently to their conversation, chuckling to himself as Bakura began trying to explain his situation.

&&&

A short silence followed the conclusion of the tale, then Toturi blinked and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't think you would believe me," Bakura explained, looking at his hands.

Toturi chuckled and admitted, "I probably wouldn't've, and I'm havin' difficulty now, but the fact that I experienced it speaks for itself, besides the fact that you really don't lie very well." Toturi's voice got quieter as he pulled pieces together, "So, that's why your friends went into comas; it was all _his_ doin'…I think I'm lucky he was content with the answer I gave him…"

_"Very lucky…" _the Spirit agreed cruelly. Bakura ignored it.

Toturi glanced out into the darkened jail and said absently, "I think we'd better try to sleep now…lights out will only last for a few more hours and we've both had an…eventful…evenin'."

Bakura nodded and got up, saying, "Good night, Toturi…and thank you." Toturi actually smiled, but Bakura was already climbing up onto his bed, so he missed it.

"Good night, Bakura," Toturi replied. He lie down, his mind absorbing all he'd been told, and piecing together everything he'd learned with what he'd noticed about his roommate. Before he fell asleep, all the pieces clicked into place, and it all made sense.

_"You didn't tell him about the danger he's in, host," _the Spirit noted, right as Bakura was on the brink of sleep.

_"That's because I don't know if you're telling the truth or not…"_ Bakura replied sleepily.

_"Doesn't he deserve the chance to decide for himself whether he trusts me?"_

_"Maybe…" _Bakura admitted. _"But he has enough to think about…and if you truly _are_ being honest, chances are, he'll get to make that choice later."_

The Spirit made no reply.

Bakura lie awake on his bed, thinking about all he'd learned about his roommate. Eventually, his thoughts spread out to encompass both of his new friends. _And if I never had been sent here because of the Ring, I never would've met such wonderful people…_

_"H-ha ha ha…so trouble truly _can_ have its merits, eh, Bakura Ryou?"_

_"I never said that!" _Bakura protested immediately.

The Spirit just laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

&&&

Far off, a bell rang; all the cell doors opened simultaneously.

Toturi groaned and sat up, grumbling, "Breakfast already?" He stood and looked at Bakura's bunk as he asked, "Bakura, you up yet?"

Bakura blinked sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to awaken his sleep-fogged brain.

"C'mon, wake up," Toturi insisted, pulling at Bakura's arm. "It's better for you to get up now than to sleep the extra hour and be awakened by the guards: you'd miss breakfast and still be expected to do your assigned chores, and the guards are grouchy toward inmates they have to wake up."

"I'm coming," Bakura assured him, biting back a yawn. Grabbing his notebook, Bakura scrabbled down the ladder and joined Toturi on his way to the door.

In the hallway, they joined Kagehisa, as usual.

Kagehisa greeted them with a smile and said brightly, "Good mornin'!"

"Good mornin'," Toturi replied, with much less enthusiasm than the tall man.

"Good morning, Kagehisa," Bakura replied, trying to sound awake. They walked down the corridor together.

Kagehisa studied both their faces as they walked, noting the bags present under both their eyes and the sleepy look Bakura failed to mask; he asked, "What happened t'you two last night? I was awakened by a loud crash after lights out."

Bakura tensed at the question, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He glanced over at Toturi and found Toturi looking at him. An unspoken agreement flared through their eyes: no one had to learn what had happened that night unless it was absolutely vital; they would reveal nothing of what they'd learned of each other unless it became necessary.

Toturi smiled a little and looked at Kagehisa as he lied smoothly, "Oh, that? I was teachin' Bakura how to fight better."

Kagehisa chuckled, "Well, in that case, I'm sure ya both taught each other a thin' or two."

Toturi looked from Kagehisa to Bakura as he answered with a wry grin, "That we did."

They passed through the doorway into the cafeteria, greeted by the sound of inmates jeering.

The trio stopped and assessed the situation: the inmates were mostly all gathered, presumably around a person, but they couldn't see through the mass of bodies. Bakura stared—he'd never seen the inmates all gang up on one person so hostilely before.

"Oh, no," Kagehisa said quietly. He headed for the gathered inmates, Bakura and Toturi following close behind. They started pushing their way through the crowd.

"Hey, newbie!" a voice called. Bakura looked around for the owner of the voice as he walked.

Trying not to laugh, Toturi leaned closer to Bakura as he said, "He's not talkin' to you. There's a new inmate now."

"Oh," said Bakura, slightly embarrassed.

Around the two laughing inmates in front of him, Bakura spied the new inmate at the center of the group, being helplessly harassed. Bakura stared as the face registered in his mind. Moving faster, he shoved through the few remaining inmates to stand at the center, leaving Kagehisa and Toturi behind. He approached the group of inmates terrorizing the new inmate. Pushing through the aggressors, he stepped out in front of the inmate.

Kagehisa and Toturi were pushing their way through, attempting to catch up.

Spying an inmate's hand raised to strike at the victim, Bakura's hand lashed out and firmly gripped the man's wrist as he said, in a commanding voice that surprised even himself, "Leave him alone."

The order was reinforced by Kagehisa and Toturi joining him, standing between the gathered inmates and the "newbie."

Kagehisa crossed his arms and said authoritatively, "That's enough now. Show's over. Disperse." The mob disbanded, grumbling, and resettled into its own little groups as Kagehisa stood unmoving, watching the scene carefully.

As all the inmates dispersed, Bakura turned to the victim, and, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, asked, "Are you all right, Kanegan?"

Kanegan looked at him in shock, "Bakura?"

Kagehisa looked at them both and asked in surprise, "Ya already know each other?"

Bakura nodded as he answered, "He was my landlord."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him," Toturi muttered darkly from behind Bakura.

Kanegan glared at Bakura as he flung off Bakura's hand and answered Kagehisa, "Do I know him? How would I ever forget the face of the delinquent tenant who ruined a perfectly good apartment and tried to kill me!"

"Oh, ho…" Kagehisa murmured thoughtfully. He pondered this new insight, noticing how Kanegan glared at Bakura with undisguised hatred; Bakura just looked at him, then looked away, flinching as if stung. Toturi put a hand on Bakura's shoulder and glared back at Kanegan. Kagehisa sighed; his roommate and his friends obviously weren't going to get along very well.

Pushing the matter aside, he put his hands on Bakura's and Kanegan's shoulders and said, "C'mon. Let's just get in line." He herded Bakura and Kanegan across the room, Toturi staying close.

"I didn't destroy my apartment, Mr. Kanegan," Bakura said, carefully, quietly, as they walked.

"Then who did?" Kanegan demanded. "You broke all those windows before, so it's not a stretch to conclude you wrecked the place! Besides, only you and I had a key to that place, and_ I_ certainly didn't do it!" He added quietly, glaring at Bakura, "And I couldn't've gotten in, even with my key, because of all those locks you added."

"I didn't break my windows either, Kanegan. How many times must I tell you?" Bakura responded. "As for who trashed my place, it wasn't me—why would I want to ruin the only home I have? If you'd paid more attention that day, you would've noticed that all six locks on my door were broken. Maybe if you'd bothered listening to me instead of jumping to insane conclusions, an investigation would've turned up the guilty party!"

Kanegan said nothing, he merely looked angrier and stared out ahead, refusing to acknowledge Bakura's presence further.

"_A lie from _you_, host? And a convincing one?"_ the Spirit asked, shocked.

"_It wasn't a lie,"_ Bakura defended immediately. _"If he had paid more attention, he would have noticed how all the locks I installed were broke, and if he'd gotten it investigated, I would've been proven innocent."_

"_And the guilty party that would've been found?" _the Spirit pressed smugly.

"_I only said maybe."_

The Spirit laughed as he thought, _Well, hedging and half-truths, combined with literal interpretation. Ryou is well on his way to becoming a very sly, slick liar. A convincing one too…_ The Spirit chuckled, _But no matter how proficient he becomes, he won't ever be able to hide the truth from _me

The foursome arrived at the table where they traditionally sat. Bakura and Toturi sat across from Kagehisa, the way they normally placed themselves. Kanegan hesitated, then sat down next to Kagehisa, across from Toturi. A quick glance around the room proved there were no other chairs open.

There was a strained globe of silence around the four as they ate, not one of them saying a word. Bakura wished Kanegan didn't hate him, but it seemed the man's opinion was set and he wasn't about to change it. He wondered briefly what Kanegan had done to get in jail, then shoved the thoughts aside, since it wasn't likely he'd find out, even if he asked.

The meal dragged on in silence. In the back of his mind, Bakura felt the Spirit meeting each of Kanegan's dark looks with evil, far worse looks of his own.

It seemed to Bakura that the morning meal was not as miraculous as it had been yesterday; the apple was a bit brown, soft, and rather dry, the oatmeal seemed lumpy, the bun tasted old, and the orange juice seemed sour. Bakura figured it must be his own outlook that made the meal appear so dismal: with the arrival of Kanegan and his negative view of Bakura, everything seemed to be shrouded in a shadowy pall. Besides, he reasoned, one couldn't expect breakfast to be immaculate everyday; it was still far better than the other two meals.

As Bakura stood he caught one of the looks Kanegan threw him and looked down at his empty tray again.

With a sad sigh, Bakura looked up at Kagehisa briefly as he began, "Kagehisa…" As the big man looked at him, Bakura's eyes fell back to his tray; he couldn't bear to meet his new friend's gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll sit with you guys anymore," he said, his eyes still lowered. "It would probably be better for him if I wasn't around." He added softly, "I'm sorry. Thanks for all your help." He picked up his tray and left to dispose of it.

"Boyo—" Kagehisa began, then stopped; Bakura was already gone.

Toturi stood and looked at Kagehisa, saying, "Well, I'll go with him." Kagehisa started to rise, but Toturi waved him back down and said, "No, stay here. We'll be fine; Bakura's already been through the worst of it anyway…it's that one you have to watch over." He gestured vaguely in Kanegan's direction, then he picked up his tray and turned his back. Looking over his shoulder, he added, "You watch over your roommate, I'll watch over mine. See you around."

Kagehisa smiled slightly, "All right, lad, go on. Just don't do anythin' stupid."

Toturi turned and, grinning, threw Kagehisa an innocent look as he swung his arms wide, "Who, me?" Chuckling, he followed Bakura out of the dining hall to wash up before chores.

As Kagehisa watched Toturi disappear, he noticed how Toturi's constantly dark mood had lightened gradually, bit by bit since getting a roommate; he smiled, liking the change.

&&&

"Inmate number 932: Bakura Ryou. Please come with me," a guard announced from the doorway.

Bakura looked up from his position on the restroom floor, dropping his scrub brush back into the bucket and following the guard out into the corridor, leaving scrubbing the floor to the other inmates assigned to cleaning the bathroom with him.

&&&

They stopped outside a familiar metal door with a small window.

"You have a visitor. He's just beyond the door. Guards are stationed at both doors and will be ready to come in at anytime, so don't try anything devious or stupid. You'll have as long as you need," the guard informed him curtly, then stepped out of his way.

"Thank you," said Bakura, stepping passed him. He wondered who was visiting him now, knowing it couldn't be Malik or any of his friends, because of the explanation in Malik's letter. Besides, the guards had only given him ten minutes with Malik, but this guard said he'd have a long as he needed. This made him more curious. Realizing the only way to find out, Bakura placed his hand on the knob and opened the door.

Inside, he spied two men sitting at the table, waiting for him. Of the men, Bakura recognized one of them. He remembered helping the man move into his second floor apartment a few years back.

"Ah, Bakura, I presume…Come in, sit down," the strange man invited, gesturing to the chair across the table from them. Bakura approached and took the indicated chair.

"Mr. Sasabe?" Bakura asked in surprise, looking at the one man he recognized.

Sasabe smiled, "Hello, Bakura. Long time no see, eh?"

"Well, yes, it's been awhile…" Bakura admitted.

The stranger cleared his throat softly; Sasabe looked over at him, then back to Bakura as he said, "Oh, yes. Bakura, this is Mr. Kishu. He's going to be your lawyer."

"Hello, Bakura," Mr. Kishu greeted, extending a hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kishu," Bakura said as he shook his hand, a small smile finding its way across his face.

"Before you begin going over the case, I wanted to tell you something, Bakura," Sasabe said suddenly.

"What is it, Mr. Sasabe?" Bakura asked.

"When I heard Mr. Kanegan was putting you to trial, I counter-filed against him."

"Counter-filed? How? What are you charging him for?"

"He never was a good landlord, Bakura. He charged higher rents to people he knew had more money, promised us we'd be compensated for any utilities we had to fix in our apartments when we first moved in, but when there were so many things that were discovered to need fixing, he went back on his word and forced us to pay out of our own pockets," Sasabe explained.

He leaned over the table as he continued, "He promised to get things fixed that were never repaired, like the old stairway and the railing on the steps out front. Four tenants have been hurt because the stairs going up to the second floor were rotten and broke under them, and two elderly people from the first floor were injured because the railing out front was so corroded, it couldn't support them."

"Oh dear…that's awful."

"Also, I filed against him in your stead," Sasabe said, a slight smile on his face.

"For me? Why?" Bakura asked, surprised.

"Because you're far too nice, you never would've done it, and because you're here, so you would've missed your chance." Sasabe sighed and continued, "I'll be frank. Mr. Kanegan was always suspicious of you because you were a teenage boy living on your own. He treated you far worse than everyone else. All those windows that were continually broken in your apartment? Everyone in the apartments who knows you knows you'd never break them, yet Mr. Kanegan refused to think otherwise and forced you to get them fixed on your own, with your own money.

"And then there's the matter of you working for him to lower your rent…I'd say, balancing your schoolwork, doing all of Mr. Kanegan's chores, and still having time to hang out with your friends is pretty impressive, considering the list of things Mr. Kanegan expected you to do each day: sweep off the front steps, vacuum the carpets of each level's hallways, organize the shed, take care of the garden out front, water the lobby plants, clean the lobby and the cellar, file and keep organized the papers for each tenant's rent and record, answer the phone in his office, mow the lawn, help new tenants move in… He was making you work far more than you were getting out of it. With all the work you were doing, your rent should've been free."

"Well, I wouldn't say that…I didn't have to do all of those things everyday…" Bakura said uncertainly.

"See what I mean? He was taking advantage of you, Bakura, because he knew he could get away with it. The reason the apartment even stayed together without crumbling was because you kept it shining; he never lifted a finger to help you, or to do his own work." Mr. Sasabe fell silent, then added, "Now there's this other matter…"

"What now?" Bakura asked, shocked that there could possibly be more.

"As you've probably discovered this morning, our landlord, Mr. Kanegan, was arrested last night. He's been found guilty of tax evasion, mail fraud, and petty theft."

"Oh my…"

"To pay for his debt, the bank seized the apartment complex and resold it to the highest bidder." Sasabe smiled a little as he said, "I bought it."

Bakura smiled, "Good for you, Mr. Sasabe…I'm sure you'll make an excellent landlord."

Sasabe smiled slightly, "You think so?" Bakura nodded. "Well…once this whole matter gets cleared up, I think you'll get the chance to find out. Bakura, when your trial's done and everything's cleared, I would like to offer you your apartment back. The same apartment you had before—it's been fixed up and repaired, except that it's a little empty…I charge affordable rent, with small jobs to bring it down, if you wish, but you don't have to, plus, there's a new elevator installed, the stairs have been fixed, the railing is replaced…" Sasabe trailed off, thinking about all the work he'd already put into the complex, and how much more would go into it. He grinned as he added to Bakura, "Plus, you can keep pets in the apartments now, so no need to try to hide the fact that you've got a cat."

"Sounds like a nice place, Mr. Sasabe…"

"So, will you come back?"

Bakura smiled as he answered, "Once I get out of here, I think I will."

"Good," Sasabe said with approval.

Kishu cleared his throat quietly and took command of the situation, "So, to business. Tell me, Bakura, in your own words, what happened the day your apartment was demolished and you were arrested?"

Bakura launched into his tale, beginning with getting up in the morning and making breakfast, to spending the day at school, going over to Yugi's with the gang, and then heading home. He debated for a moment telling them how he'd found the Ring on the side of the road, then decided that that was one part better left out. He told them of the events in the apartment; everything that he remembered, in any case.

"So, Bakura, I think you left something out…there's a gap in your story," Mr. Kishu pointed out.

"Yes, there is," Bakura admitted.

"Did you or did you not attack your landlord? I believe Kanegan filed assault and attempted murder charges against you," Kishu said with a sigh, taking his glasses off and setting them on the case file. "Did you, Bakura Ryou, attack your landlord with the intent of killing him?"

Bakura blinked; _Intend to kill? _he thought.

_"Kill?" _the Spirit sounded amused. _"H-ha ha ha…there'd be no point in killing him, Ryou…if I'd wanted to kill off all the idiots in the world, I'd start with him, but otherwise, there's no point in offing him."_

Bakura shoved the Spirit's amused voice from his thoughts as he answered, looking down at the desk, "I don't know."

&&&

Bakura was being escorted to the cafeteria, where lunch would begin shortly. He'd missed majority of the morning chore time, due to discussing his case with his lawyer.

It had been decided that Kishu would look into Bakura's alibi and also talk to people in the apartments, see if anyone had heard or seen anything. The gang would testify that Bakura had indeed been with them and therefore was innocent in the destruction of his apartment. Several tenants, including Sasabe, were willing to testify for Bakura's character. Unfortunately, since Bakura couldn't affirm or deny that he'd attacked Kanegan, the judge would most likely lean to Kanegan's side of the case. Bakura would consider himself lucky if he managed to get a reduced sentence for Kanegan being unable to prove it was a failed attempted murder and not just an attack… Then there was the issue of his neighbor, who'd heard Kanegan and called the police; he'd come into the apartment and had prevented the Spirit from escaping. Bakura'd always been close friends with his neighbor, so there might be a chance they could use his testimony to their advantage, since he just might have noticed a difference in Bakura, before the Spirit had abandoned him…Bakura started to see a way to lessen his sentence, drawn from a past memory, one of the first memories he had of the Spirit…seeing the glimmer of hope, Bakura reached for it…

Bakura was drawn out of his thoughts by hearing the voice of a pair of guards, further down the corridor, "Did the last shipment come in?"

"Yes, sir. All of the weapons are in, and are being issued to all the guards now," the other guard answered.

Bakura wondered how he could hear their voices so clearly, since they were ahead of him in the hallway and they obviously didn't believe he could hear them. He figured it was the 'tunnel of sound' effect of the corridor: the shape of the walls causing the sound waves to bounce back to him, enabling him to hear them.

The Spirit chuckled to himself in the Ring; he knew the real reason Bakura could hear the guards.

"So, is everything underway for the test?" the first guard queried.

"Yes, sir. The plan is being executed, bit by bit. The inmates will never suspect how we've manipulated them into rioting, until they're cut own by our new weapons."

"Good."

The guards went around a corner and their voices faded. Bakura blinked and paled slightly, falling farther behind his guard escort. His mind reeled with the implications drawn by the conversation he'd just overheard.

The Spirit asked smugly, interrupting his thoughts, _"Do you believe me now, Bakura Ryou?"_ In the Ring, the Spirit laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

&&&

Bakura sighed as he wiped the smears from the window. It had been several days since he had eavesdropped on the guards, and he still had no idea as to how he could prevent the massacre, or how he could even warn anybody it was coming, without being called a liar or being overheard by the guards. While he debated his options, everyday life in the jail had grown steadily worse.

The changes had come over the jail slowly, as more guards were rotated in during every shift, keeping closer tabs on every inmate and always listening for any guarded whispers. They were also less lenient on anything that seemed remotely like a quarrel; inmates could barely exchange friendly banter without being pounced upon. Nights in the jail had grown colder, making it harder to sleep as the only blanket anyone had only served to prevent them from getting hypothermia…or so it felt, whenever Bakura tried to sleep. Also, breakfast had slowly transformed into an exact replica of the other two meals as the cooks phased out anything slightly tasteful or the least bit healthy. The quality had degraded bit by bit, first having the apple go brown and dry, then the buns grew dry and hard as little rocks, tough enough to chip a tooth on, and the oatmeal had become lumpier and less appealing as the days went on, until it was the same gruel that was considered lunch and dinner. After the transformation of breakfast, the quality of all three meals had gotten worse, which Bakura hadn't believed possible. Bakura wondered what they'd lose next.

Bakura stared at the darkening sky through the window, deep in thought. The rag in his hand moved slowly over the window, out of force of habit rather than through his conscious will to clean.

_"You missed a spot, host…" _the Spirit pointed out, smirking.

_"I don't see anything," _Bakura replied, breaking out of his thoughts and looking over the window.

_"Look closer, Ryou…" _the Spirit advised, still smirking. _"And hurry. Your attendant guard is bound to catch it soon…you _know_ how he feels about his windows…" _The Spirit chuckled as he said, more to himself, _"Unlucky host…stuck washing the very captain's windows. He's the strictest of the guards! Miss a spot and he's as likely to kill you as cuff you for it."_

Bakura heard the sound of a guard's footsteps approaching. Still not seeing the spot, Bakura sighed and started washing the entire window over. The footsteps stopped, but didn't back away.

The captain, now practically right behind Bakura, carefully inspected the hapless boy's work. He peered close to the window, pleased to see no smears, films, or any other imperfections in the glass.

Studying one particular spot Bakura had just washed, he pointed, scowling, and asked, "Boy, what's this?"

"What's what, sir?" Bakura asked, looking at where the captain's finger was mere centimeters above the glass, pointing at some distressing invisible speck.

"That, right there," the captain said, pointing again.

Bakura peered closer at the spot, then stammered out, "I-I don't see anything, sir."

Putting a rough hand on Bakura's right shoulder, the captain said, "That's right. There's nothing to see."

Bakura looked confused and he asked, "W-what do you mean, sir?"

"The sky out there looks absolutely terrible, doesn't it?" the captain said quietly, gazing outside. "From the appearances of the clouds, it seems like a storm'll be moving in soon, wouldn't you say?"

Bakura looked out the window; there was not a cloud to be seen. Stars were beginning to appear and the moon was a glowing crescent in the sky.

"I don't see any clouds," Bakura noted softly.

"Then you must need your eyes checked, boy, because those dark clouds are horrifying. Looks like it could be raining for three or four days…" the captain suggested. "And I suggest you tell any of your friends that if they ask how it looks outside."

Bakura looked at the man in surprise; he asked nervously, "Are you asking me to lie?"

The captain's hand on Bakura's shoulder tightened as he pulled Bakura round to face him and he snarled, "I'm not _asking _you to do anything. I'm _telling_ you to do as I said."

Bakura stared at him, wincing as the man tightened his grip further.

"Got it, boy?" the captain asked, inches from Bakura's face. His hand tightened yet more; Bakura winced, and, as pain needled all through his shoulder, Bakura wondered how long his bones could take the pressure without snapping.

Bakura nodded, his eyes closed against the pain.

The captain smiled as he released his grip, "Good boy." He turned, his arms folded behind his back, and examined the window. Without glancing back, he said, "I like the way you clean windows, boy: spotless and unquestioning. You're dismissed. Just remember what I told you…I wouldn't want you getting into any unfortunate accidents…"

Bakura nodded and turned for the door, anxious to escape.

_"Worthless fool, that captain. He treats you like a dog—no, a _slave_! At least dogs get rewarded when they do a good job, slaves just get more work," _the Spirit ranted. _"Foolish mortal, I've _killed_ for less…I should—"_

_"Do nothing," _Bakura quickly finished for him. _"If you do anything to him, you'll get us killed."_

The Spirit grumbled, but made no further action.

Bakura sighed; it was 'we' and 'us' in terms of the Spirit now, because as much as he hated to admit it, he needed that annoying parasite as his ally…he needed to trust it. It was still difficult, however; Bakura would never forget what the Spirit had done to ruin his life, or to harm his friends.

As Bakura exited the office, his mind still echoed the captain's threat _'I wouldn't want you getting into any unfortunate _accidents_…'_ and the Spirit's immediate violent reaction. Pondering this new insight into both jail life and the Spirit, Bakura didn't notice the shadowy figure that slipped into the office behind his back.

Massaging his sore shoulder gently, Bakura made his way down the hallway to meet up with Toturi for dinner. Thinking about dinner, Bakura felt his stomach turn. Not only had the meals gotten worse, but the atmosphere of meals had also become strained. Last week, they had only been outside for five minutes, having been brought inside early because a storm had blown through; they hadn't been outside since, and all the inmates were getting restless and tired of the same stone walls and the same faces every day. Bakura also recalled with a pang how he hardly saw Kagehisa anymore. The big man had to stick around his roommate, who didn't like Bakura and would prefer never to see him again; not wishing to cause any fights, Bakura had followed Kanegan's wishes. Even if it was just for one meal, Bakura wanted to sit with Kagehisa again, and hear his cheerful laughter and see the smile he always wore.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice how a dark form detached itself from the wall to follow him.

"Ya got stuck doin' windows, too, eh, Wasp?" Genji asked as he came up from behind.

"Yes, Genji," said Bakura.

"Th'very captain's, by th'look o' it. Ya've got bad luck, haven't ya, Hornet?"

"Yeah…" Bakura agreed.

"Just between us two window washers here, wouldn't ya say it was nice outside?"

"I…don't know…" Bakura answered uncertainly.

"Ah…" Genji muttered. He glanced over his shoulder, then said, "No guards here yet, Bee. They can't follow through with th'threat if they ain't here t'hear it."

"It was dark out, Genji. I didn't see much of anything," Bakura told him.

Genji chuckled, "True enough." Putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder, thankfully the one the captain had not mauled, he said, "Ya know, Yellow Jacket, my little plan is comin' int'action soon…And it can't come soon enough, I think, with th'way they're treatin' us now."

"What are you planning, Genji?" Bakura asked, suddenly chilled.

A medley of voices echoed into Bakura's mind as he drew his own conclusions in the silence before Genji's answer, '_He'll need t'try t'regain the respect o' his followers by plannin' somethin'…drastic…' 'I'd call that drastic, alright…That fool…' 'The inmates will never suspect how we've manipulated them into rioting, until they're cut down by our new weapons.'_

Genji stifled a cough and answered, "Freedom, Wasp. I'm plannin' t'get out. Me an' m'boys're gonna finally go against th'guards' abusive reign…"

Bakura's eyes widened and his stomach knotted as he protested, "Genji, if you riot, you'll all be killed!"

Genji chuckled slightly, "Not so loudly, now, Hornet…ya don't want th'guards hearin' an' gettin' us in trouble, do ya?"

Bakura lowered his voice, but still protested, "Genji, please, you can't do that. If you go against the guards now, you'll only die."

Genji held back another bout of coughing, his voice becoming raspy as a result, as he answered, "Die? Bee, trust me, I've been in here thirty years, I'm as good as dead already. I'm never gonna get outta here, not without force. If I die, oh well…at least I'll die tryin' t'get back m'freedom…at least I'll die knowin' I tried."

"But, Genji—" Bakura began to protest.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Genji broke into a coughing fit, worse than before. He stopped walking and grasped at the wall with one hand as he covered his mouth with his kerchief. Bakura stopped talking and stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Crumpling his handkerchief in his fist, Genji said gruffly, "Don't ya understand yet, little Yellow Jacket? I'm dyin' already." He opened his clenched hand to show Bakura his kerchief, stained with blood. "I'd rather die attemptin' t'win back m'freedom than die docilely in m'cell from lung rot!"

Bakura finally blinked, and looked from the kerchief to Genji's face, "Genji…"

"Save it, Hornet. I already told ya, I don't want your pity," Genji said brusquely. He walked on down the corridor; Bakura hurried to keep up. As they reached the doors of the cafeteria, Genji said, "Well, Wasp, ya in or out?"

"I-I'd have to think about it, Genji…" Bakura said, trying to stall for time, to come up with a good argument to stop Genji.

"Okay, then, sleep on it. I'll ask for your answer tomorrow." Genji stopped and looked at him, "But if ya don't know tomorrow, then ya're out, 'cause tomorrow's th'deadline. Th'plan launches soon, Wasp, th'only question is if ya'll be ridin' it with us." Genji left Bakura standing in the doorway alone as he headed off to join his gang at one of the long tables.

As Bakura stood in the doorway, he scanned the heads of the gathered inmates, failing to find Toturi anywhere. As he scanned the inmates again, he stopped and stared at one face. He blinked and looked again, convinced he'd imagined it; the person was still there when he looked again. Worried, he hurried over to the table halfway across the room to stop, standing over an inmate sitting at the edge of the table.

"Malik?" Bakura asked in shock, looking down at his friend.

"Bakura!" Malik looked up at him and stood quickly. "I was looking for you, but you were never here."

"I was washing windows…" Bakura explained, his mind still slightly stunned. Looking at his friend, Bakura tried to decide why Malik looked so different. Finally, he placed it: Malik wasn't wearing any of his traditional gold jewelry; apparently the guards had confiscated it.

"That's what they figured," Malik said, gesturing offhandedly to the inmates sitting behind him. Looking his friend fully in the face, Malik studied Bakura's face and placed his hands on Bakua's shoulders before asking, "Bakura, are you all right? You look a little ill."

Bakura tried not to wince when Malik put his hand on his sore shoulder; he answered, "I'm fine, Malik. But what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you," Malik told him.

"But why?"

"There's no point in suffering those annoying teachers at school if your best friend isn't there to suffer with you."

"Malik…" Bakura began. He stopped, searching for the words. "Malik, you shouldn't've come…"

"Nonsense," Malik said, not letting Bakura think through for more words. "I came to be with you."

Bakura looked at him helplessly, then finally asked the question that'd been on his mind quietly, "But what did you do?"

"I broke the law," Malik explained, hedging the topic. "Isn't that what you normally do to get into jail?"

"Malik…" Bakura said with a groan. "I meant, what did you actually do?"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything major…I'm only in for a few days."

"Malik, just give me a straight answer, will you? What did you do?"

"Ask them," Malik answered, pointing to the inmates behind him. He turned and said to the man behind him, "Hey, Takamiya, tell my good friend, Bakura, here, what I did to get into jail."

The man glanced up at Bakura as he mumbled, "My roomie, Malik, here, killed his parents." Takamiya turned back to the table.

Bakura stared at Malik, appalled, as he said, "Malik! You didn't kill your parents!"

"Yes, I did. They died because of me…"

"Malik, their deaths weren't your fault. Besides, that was years ago. What did you do to get into jail now?"

Malik just smiled; "Don't worry, it wasn't anything major." He lowered his voice and told Bakura conspiratorially, "The people here seem to respect you more if you tell them you did something big."

"They're more likely to be nervous around you if they think you're a killer," Bakura told him. Malik merely shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me the truth. Well, whatever you did, I'm sure your brother and sister wouldn't approve."

"They don't. Isis grounded me two weeks early, and I'll be grounded again once I'm released." Malik sighed. "Now, before you say anything more, I brought a surprise for you…" He glanced back at the table, then scanned the room as he said, "If I knew where it went." He looked around, then grinned at something behind Bakura and said, "There it is…I guess it's already found you."

"Malik, what are you talking about?" Bakura asked. Malik just grinned as something pressed up against Bakura's legs and started purring.

Bakura looked down, "Ronin?" The grey cat looked up at him, its green eyes delving into Bakura's brown. Bakura picked up the cat with a small smile. The cat snuggled closer to Bakura's chest and purred louder. "Malik, how'd you get him in here?"

"I just brought him with me. The guards stared, but didn't try to confiscate him."

Bakura tried not to laugh at the simplicity of it as he said, "But, Malik, jail isn't any place for a cat."

"Then it's a good thing we'll be sticking together, because it's no place for you, either." Malik looked around, then asked, "Why were you alone? Where are your other friends?"

"Kagehisa is sticking with his new roommate, Kanegan, so I don't see him much any more…" Bakura said sadly. He glanced around again, "But I don't know where Toturi is, I was looking for him when I found you." Reaching down for his ever-present notebook, Bakura remembered, "Oh, before I forget. Malik, I have a message for you."

"What is it?" Malik asked.

Bakura opened his notebook to the spot where Toturi'd written and handed it to Malik; "Here."

"Who's this from?" Malik asked, only glancing at it.

Slightly amused, Bakura answered, "Read it and find out."

Malik fell silent as he read Toturi's letter.

"_Ryou! Listen to me, Ryou…" _the Spirit shouted at Bakura. _"HOST! Stop ignoring me!" _the Spirit ranted. Suddenly it realized Bakura couldn't hear it, and it couldn't even sense anything about Ryou; it was alone in the Ring, completely unattached from its host. _Ryou'd better release that flea-ridden feline soon…we have to talk._

Talking with Malik, Bakura didn't even appreciate the fact that he suddenly no longer had the sense of the Spirit always in the back of his mind. In Bakura's arms, Ronin relaxed, contented, leaning into Bakura's chest and against the inanimate object glittering hidden under Bakura's shirt: the Ring.

&&&

Bakura entered his cell in a good mood, Ronin sleeping on his arm. As the door slid shut behind him, he saw the form in the lower bunk lift its head to look at him.

"Toturi," Bakura greeted.

"Hey, Bakura," Toturi answered without much inflection.

"Were you here the entire time? I looked for you, but I couldn't find you," Bakura said, approaching the bed.

"Well, not the entire time…" Toturi answered, trailing off as he remembered. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and Bakura could finally see him clearly, since he was no longer shadowed by the bunk's deep, bulky shadow.

Bakura's eyes widened, then he hurried over to his roommate, asking, "Toturi, what happened to you?" He looked with concern at the bruises coloring Toturi's skin.

Toturi chuckled mirthlessly as he answered, "I picked a fight with the oh-so-friendly captain of security."

Crouching down by Toturi, Bakura placed a gentle hand on Toturi's shoulder as he asked, "Why would you do that?"

Toturi pushed himself into a more comfortable position as he answered offhandedly, not even looking at Bakura, "I couldn't let him get away with threatenin' my roommate so easily, now could I?"

"Toturi…" Bakura began, not knowing what to say.

"I found where you were an' I waited for you to get done, right outside the door. I heard what he said, so I decided to speak with him, then catch up with you," Toturi explained before Bakura could ask. He glanced at Bakura, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't attack him; I merely spoke to him an' he swung at me, so I defended myself." He sighed, the sound slightly tinged with anger, "Even if he _is_ the captain of the guards, Bakura, you can't let him push you around like that."

"Sometimes it's better to do what they want, to not give them any reason to pay any more attention to you, Toturi," Bakura said quietly.

"Sometimes even sittin' out will get you into trouble," Toturi retorted.

"True enough," Bakura conceded, nodding. Ronin, who had been silently studying Toturi through half-lidded eyes, jumped into the inmate's lap and settled there. Bakura looked dismayed at the cat and apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Toturi…I guess Ronin doesn't have very good manners."

Toturi stared at the cat for a moment, before petting it carefully as he asked Bakura, his gaze still on the cat, "Where'd he come from?"

_"Ryou!" _the Spirit shouted into his mind. Bakura suddenly realized how he hadn't sensed the Spirit until now. The Spirit growled at him, _"We need to talk, host."_

_"Not now,"_ Bakura answered, pushing the voice away. The Spirit grumbled.

"Malik brought him along today," Bakura explained aloud.

"You saw Malik today?" Toturi asked, looking up at him. "I thought he wouldn't be allowed in again until after your trial."

"He didn't visit, Toturi…he's an inmate here now," Bakura said, then explained.

Toturi smiled slightly, "Good friend, huh?"

"Reckless and impulsive," Bakura corrected with a small smile. "But, yes, a good friend."

"Sounds like someone I'll get along with."

"Good."

Toturi's gaze returned to Ronin as he continued petting him; "So this is the cat you found…"

"Yes. I named him Ronin."

"Good name for a stray…" Toturi noted. "But he's not a stray anymore." Bakura only shrugged. Toturi's fingers felt a slightly raised area under Ronin's fur; frowning, he stopped his hand's movement; he blinked. Parting the fur gently, he looked up at Bakura, looking slightly pale, "Do you know where this scar came from?"

Bakura looked at it and answered, "No. I assume he must've got that before I found him. It looks too healed over to be recent."

Toturi sighed, looking slightly pale,"I was afraid of that."

Ronin looked up at Toturi with a sad look, as if to ask him what the big deal was, green eyes large and sad as it said in question, "Mmrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

Before the story begins, I just wanted to tack on this little note I forgot to put at the top of Chapter 11. Chapter 11 and 12 (and all the following chapters...) are hereby dedicated to: _Heather, My Penname Is..., _and (most especially) _Caorann fridh Bronach_ for their continued support of my story. If not for them, this story wouldn've been taken down. So, thanks, guys! Now, without further ado, added notes, and other distractions...on with the story!

Chapter 12

&&&

Toturi sat, staring at the cat in his lap. The cat stared back. Bakura looked at them both.

"Toturi?" Bakura asked tentatively.

Toturi broke his gaze away from the cat with difficulty and looked at Bakura, "Hmm?"

"Why would you be worried about the scar on Ronin?" Bakura asked.

Toturi sighed, his eyes closing; opening his eyes, he looked away as he answered, "It's nothing…just a coincidence."

"Just a coincidence? With your reaction?" Bakura asked skeptically.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Toturi said quietly, still not meeting Bakura's gaze.

"All right, that's fine," Bakura said softly; he felt like he had missed something that was spelled out very obviouslyin front of him. He left Toturi sitting on the bed, looking at the wall, and climbed up onto the top bunk.

The cell was silent as Bakura wrote in his notebook and Toturi lay down and thought.

"Hey, Toturi…" Bakura began, breaking the short silence.

"Hmm?"

"If one of the inmates were to start a riot, would the guards be able to legally fight back?" Bakura asked.

"Genji been talkin' to you, eh?" Toturi surmised. "Technically, they're allowed to fight back in self-defense, an' they're permitted to use whatever force necessary if they fear for their lives…" Toturi trailed off, then assured him, "But you needn't worry about it, Bakura. If Genji tries to riot, even if he convinces his entire gang to join him, Kagehisa an' the rest of us could stop 'em. An' even if we couldn't stop 'em, there's no way Genji could ever threaten the guards well enough with only his bare fists in order to have 'em unleash anythin' too dangerous…"

"But what if they could?" Bakura pressed. "What if the guards felt threatened enough to use their guns?"

"Then Genji and his mob wouldn't last long," Toturi said simply. He added, again, "But you don't have to worry about it, Bakura, because even if he can beat anybody besides you an' Kagehisa in jail, the guards have all sorts of techniques and weapons…plus they'd outnumber him. The worst they would do is stun 'em all…" He stopped, thinking. "Then again, if they decided to use their fancy new guns on _everyone_, as the captain would love to, I'm sure, then told the public that it was self-defense, there's no way anyone would know the real circumstances. After all, who'd be able to tell the truth? Why would anyone question what the guards reported?"

"Easy way to abuse power…" Bakura murmured.

"Why the sudden interest? Is it really just because of Genji?" Toturi asked suspiciously.

"Toturi, have you noticed anything different about the guards lately?" Bakura asked, dodging Toturi's question.

"There's more of 'em…" Toturi started. "They eavesdrop on our conversations more, they're becomin' more picky about chores, they're more irritable an' violent…an' it looks like some of 'em are totin' an extra, bigger lookin' gun than the norm…" He stopped, getting more suspicious. He sat up and asked, "Why?"

Bakura sighed softly and decided it would be better to tell Toturi than keep hiding it; after all, he would need help stopping Genji, and it would be easier to enlist help if people knew what was at stake.

"I've uncovered a secret plot by the guards, Toturi," Bakura began. A movement outside the cell caught his attention. He glanced outside and saw a guard, who had formerly stood between their and Kagehisa's cell, stationed right outside their door. Worried he might be overheard, Bakura lowered his voice to a quiet whisper, "The jailors are planning to rig a riot in order to exterminate the entire jail."

"What?" Toturi asked, stunned.

"The jailors—"

"I heard you…" Toturi cut him off. He glanced at the guard standing outside the door. Keeping his eyes for any sign of listening from the guard, he said quietly, "Come down here an' tell me the whole thin'."

_"That guard can hear you, Ryou…" _the Spirit told him, smirking.

_"Nothing I can do about it," _Bakura answered impatiently.

_"Oh, but there is, host," _the Spirit contradicted, still smirking.

_"Anything nonviolent?"_

_"H-ha ha ha…of course…but you're not interested in thieves' skills, remember?"_

_"Are you helping or just taunting?"_

_"Any _thief_ knows one must always be ready to listen in on anybody's conversation without being noticed, which you've already failed at, I'll add; just as important is to be able to tell when anyone's eavesdropping on them…and how to avoid being overheard…"_ the Spirit informed Bakura smugly. Bakura sensed him scanning the room, looking for the perfect spot. _"There, Ryou. Hold all confidential conversations there," _the Spirit said finally, mentally prodding Bakura towards a corner.

_"Why there?"_

_"Heh. Interested now? That corner is far from the door and the attendant guard, requiring the sound of your voices to travel farther to reach any unwelcome ears, leaving more room for disruption and misinterpretation on the listener's part…and the bunks will disrupt the flow of the sound, so whatever any unwanted ears may overhear will merely be unintelligible whispers…_if_ you can keep your voice down at the right tone…"_

_"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."_

Bakura climbed down from his bed and took Toturi over to sit in the far corner that the Spirit had pointed out, away from the door and hidden from view by the bunks. Ronin followed and jumped back into Toturi's lap, watching and listening to them. Sitting on the cold concrete, Bakura unraveled the tale of everything he knew and how he'd learned it.

&&&

By the time Bakura had finished explaining the situation and answering Toturi's questions, the lights were out and they sat in darkness. Bakura wished he could see Toturi's face for his reaction, but the spot the Spirit had pointed out was also the most shadowed corner, since the bunks blocked the only light source.

"Well…that certainly gives new meanin' to 'conspiracy theory,'" Toturi commented finally. "The government is far worse than everybody can even imagine."

"What can we do to stop it?" Bakura asked, worried.

Toturi shrugged in the darkness as he answered, "Don't know. We can try to prevent Genji's riot, but if they're just gonna kill us all anyway, they won't need Genji to start a riot."

"Maybe we should find a way to contact someone outside, so if anything happens, someone will question what the jail says…" Bakura said.

"That's fine for a backup plan, to have everyone learn of the truth, but what about us?" Toturi said. "I have no intention of lettin' any more stupid, corrupt people in power get me into trouble again."

"But what can we do?" Bakura asked gloomily.

"Don't give us up for dead so easily, Bakura. Now that we know their scheme, we can prepare. We can tell Kagehisa tomorrow…an' maybe we can even use Genji's plan to our advantage. If all the inmates were to be prepared to rebel, then they'd also be ready to defend themselves when the guards decided to attack."

"That'd just be playing into their hands!" Bakura protested. "If we fight back, they'll be able to say truthfully that all the inmates rose and fought them!"

"Sounds like they plan on killin' us all, regardless of whether or not we fight, Bakura. No one'd be around to tell anyone otherwise. It's better to go down fightin' than to just be mown down. Sometimes even sittin' out will get you into trouble…like now. Backin' away an' followin' orders would only make it easier for 'em to kill you."

_"Your roommate's right, Ryou. And don't think I'm about to let you sit docilely and be killed!" _Bakura made no reply; there was none to give; they were both right.

The dark shadow beside him that was Toturi stood and stretched, bones popping from sitting on the floor in the same position for so long.

"Well, we certainly have enough to think about now," Toturi said, his back to Bakura. "I think we should try to get whatever sleep we can. Tomorrow will brin' a whole new light."

"All right," Bakura agreed as he stood up. He walked toward the bunks, straining to see in the near-blackness, one hand held out protectively in front of him. His hand felt the edge of the bunk. Feeling along the edge, Bakura made his way around the corner to the side of the bed, where it was easier to see, since the bed no longer blocked all the light.

Even with the dim glow of the emergency lights, Bakura found it difficult to see in the cell. Obviously, the lights were only meant to illuminate the corridor and not the cells. Even sitting still in the dark to let his eyes adjust didn't help—he still couldn't see.

_"No amount of time to allow your eyes to adjust will help your eyes if your night vision is already terrible, Ryou," _the Spirit told him. _"So get moving already."_

_"How is it you can see better than I can? Your eyes are the same as mine!"_

_"Darkness is the ally of all thieves and villains, Ryou. Under cover of darkness, we can see better than anyone because everyone else keeps to the light, while we know the darkness."_

Bakura sighed and started to move forward again, keeping his hand on the bunks as a guide.

Outside the cell, the emergency light immediately outside flickered and went out.

_"H-ha ha ha…true lights out now, Ryou…"_

Bakura blinked and his eyes strained harder to see as the amount of light available was reduced. It was nearly pitch-black in their cell now, only a faint light from the lights further down the corridor dared to seep in and challenge the darkness. Bakura shivered from a sudden chill; not only did the darkness make him nervous, the cell seemed to be getting colder. Amused, the Spirit laughed at him from within the Ring. Trying to ignore the Spirit, Bakura moved on, knowing he'd almost reached the corner.

Bakura's advance along the bunk was halted when he ran into something solid standing in his way. The Spirit laughed at him harder.

"Oh, sorry, Toturi…" Bakura said quickly, stepping away from the bunk.

Toturi made no reply, but Bakura heard the sound of footsteps as Toturi moved away. Bakura spied Toturi's silhouette appear in the dim lighting where the cell opened into the hallway, leaning against the conjoining wall and bars of the corner near Kagehisa's cell, staring out into the dark jail.

_"Why didn't you tell me Toturi was right there?" _Bakura demanded of the Spirit. _"You've already pointed out that your eyes are better than mine!"_

_"Use your own eyes, Ryou…" _the Spirit snarled back. _"If you worked harder to see in the dark, rather than wait for your eyes to adjust, your own vision would improve. Obviously, you need a lot of practice."_ To the left of the cell door, the light that was trickling in flickered and went out.

Bakura stood, unmoving, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the even dimmer lighting. He could sense the Spirit in the back of his mind, paying close attention to what he did now.

_"You're _making_ the lights go out, aren't you?"_ Bakura demanded of the ever-present Spirit.

_"H-ha ha ha…I'm afraid that's beyond even the power of the Millenium Ring, Ryou…" _the Spirit replied, chuckling in amusement.

_"Well, then that sure is convenient that they went out right now, isn't it?" _Bakura snapped.

_"I'm only trying to help, Ryou…I told you, darkness is the refuge for all criminals, and you're a criminal now…besides, you never know when you'll need to see through the darkness."_

_"I don't see how placing me in complete blackness will aid my vision. And it's also a little late to be doing this for any reason that might become handy here."_

_"It's not completely dark, Ryou…the light outside Kagehisa's cell is still on," _the Spirit pointed out smugly.

_"And I suppose you're trying to tell me that you can see in this?"_

The Spirit smirked as he nodded, _"Of course I can. How else could I be the Thief King and raid all those tombs successfully, without being caught?" _Still smirking, the Spirit commanded, _"Close your eyes, Ryou."_

_"How will that help? Then I won't see anything!"_

_"Why don't you just trust me?"_

_"Rogues aren't trustworthy, especially not self-proclaimed thief kings!"_

_"Ryou…" _the Spirit said in warning. The Spirit glared at him, _"Just close your eyes." _When Bakura failed to comply, the Spirit reached out its hands, in spirit form, and covered Bakura's eyes itself with its own ghostly hands. However, since the Spirit's hands were not real, they did nothing to impair Bakura's sight.

Bakura flinched at the touch of the Spirit's hands; this was the first time he could remember the Spirit actually touching him, instead of just controlling him. He knew the Spirit did not have any true hands, since it was just a spirit, so he really should not have felt anything. However, since he also knew the Spirit was touching him, his mind was convinced he could feel the ghostly hands, colder than ice and ethereal. Wanting to banish from his perception the chilled feeling that was seeping into his bones through the contact, Bakura did as the Spirit commanded and shut his eyes.

_"Took you long enough," _the Spirit grumbled, removing the wraithlike hands from Bakura's face. The Spirit's voice took on a strange coaxing, hypnotizing quality, a tone that, if Bakura had not known the Spirit so well, would have seemed almost comforting and gentle, _"The easiest way to see in the dark is to realize you already know what's there. Think, Ryou…you know everything that's in this pathetic little cell; even when you can't see it, it's still there. Recall how your cell looks, Ryou…"_

With a sigh, Bakura pictured his cell in his mind's eye, adding in as many details as he could remember.

_"Good. Now open your eyes and see."_

Bakura opened his eyes and blinked in the dark for a few seconds, then realized he could make out the big hulking shadow of the bunks sitting against the wall. As soon as he identified the shape, his mind automatically filled in the details for his eyes, based on everything he remembered. A shape moved in the corner of his eye. He turned and looked: Toturi.

_"Good, Ryou…that's enough practice for right now. Heh…don't want you getting too bad of a headache from straining your eyes and your brain," _the Spirit said with a smirk.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Toturi asked as he approached.

"Oh, ah…nothing now…" Bakura said. He tried not to yawn and he realized how tired he was. "I'm going to bed now."

Toturi nodded, "Me too. Good night, Bakura."

"Good night, Toturi," Bakura replied, going over to the ladder. Toturi lay down on his back, putting his hands under his head. Bakura climbed up onto his bunk and settled in.

As he stared at the ceiling, he realized that there seemed to be more light illuminating the room. He sat up, confused, and looked toward the hallway. All the emergency lights were on. He blinked and looked again; they were still on.

Baffled, Bakura asked Toturi, "Hey, Toturi…were the lights outside just off?"

"Off? No, they leave those on. Always," Toturi replied.

"You mean, they didn't go out?"

"No. Been shinin' that annoyin' light that's just bright enough to allow hazy sight an' just dim enough to let a person sleep if they try real hard the entire time."

"Oh…ok." Bakura tried to figure it out, confused.

_"H-ha ha ha…I told you I couldn't make them go out, Ryou…and fate is _never_ that convenient."_

_"Then how do you explain it? What did you do!"_

_"H-ha ha ha…just a little Shadow Magic, Ryou, just a small illusion."_

_"An illusion?"_

_"Yes, using the Ring of Wisdom, I placed the Illusion of Darkness in your mind."_

_"But how could that affect my vision?" _Bakura demanded.

_"Your mind made it real," _the Spirit replied smugly with a smirk. _"Just like anything else that doesn't really happen that seems to, wouldn't you say, Ryou?" _the Spirit commented, smirking to itself as it put a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura flinched away from the hand and whispered aloud, "All right, I get it." He grumbled to himself, "No wonder he could see better than I could…"

_"No. Since I must always use your eyes, Ryou, the illusion affected my sight as well." _The Spirit said nothing for a moment. Finally it commanded in a clipped tone, _"Rest for a little while, Ryou…your mind is far too fogged over with your confusion for us to be able to hold an intelligent conversation."_

Bakura made no reply, he just lay back down and settled on his side. Feeling a dull pain, he remembered his bruised shoulder and turned onto his other side. With a weary sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts enough to sleep.

_"Don't even _think_ about sleep, Ryou…now that you've cleared the fog from your mind so well, we need to talk,"_ the Spirit said, right as Bakura was on the brink of the precipice of dreams. _"And, after we talk, you need to work on your dark sight."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

&&&

"C'mon, Bakura, wake up," Toturi demanded. He shook his white-haired roommate a little harder as he stood balanced on the frame of his bed below.

Bakura finally managed to open his eyes and keep them open, much to his surprise; he blinked and squinted his eyes in an effort to keep them open and to make out the face looming above him; he mumbled sleepily, "Toturi?"

"Bakura, c'mon, wake up. We gotta get goin'." Toturi pulled insistently at Bakura's unmoving, stone-like arms.

"I'm coming," Bakura managed to mumble, his mind still fogged over. Or maybe he only dreamed he'd said it?

Toturi made no reply, he just pulled Bakura into a sitting position, then quickly got off the bunk.

Bakura rubbed his eyes, pressing his knuckles deep into his sockets in an effort to awaken his mind. In some far-off corner in the recesses of his brain, he vaguely wondered what time it was and what time it had been when the Spirit had finally let him sleep. He ignored the silent question as he decided it did not matter. Bakura inched toward the ladder, discovering his legs were still asleep when they did not respond to his will to move them. Briefly wondering how he would manage to climb down the ladder without falling if his legs refused to move, his foggy brain disregarded the thought as he dropped his legs over the side, deciding he would figure it out once he had to.

Putting tentative weight on his legs, he started down the ladder, his legs wobbly as they began to wake up and his blood started moving and his arms holding tight to the rungs as he descended. With Toturi's steadying, supporting hands on his shoulders the entire way, Bakura managed to arrive safely on the floor without meeting it face-first.

"Think you can make it to the dinin' hall without fallin' flat on your face?"

Bakura nodded, swallowing a yawn as he replied, "Yes, I'll make it just fine."

"Good. I don't wanna carry you," Toturi replied, moving out into the hallway.

Bakura didn't reply; he was too busy concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping his eyes open. Ronin followed them both, watching Bakura carefully.

Toturi called down the hall, "Hey, Kagehisa, wait up! We gotta talk to you!"

The tall figure from further down the hall turned around, wearing a smile, and answered, "All right, lad." Kagehisa stopped moving forward and started back toward Bakura and Toturi. Kanegan followed at a reluctant, shuffling pace, not wanting to go anywhere near Bakura, but unwilling to be abandoned by his roommate.

Only feet from Toturi now, Kagehisa said merrily, "Haven't seen ya in awhile, lad, boyo. How've ya been?"

"We've been all right, Kagehisa," Toturi answered. "How about you?"

Bakura felt his eyelids falling, despite his best efforts to stop them. Concentrating on his losing battle, he missed hearing Kagehisa's reply to Toturi and the conversation they began.

"_Maybe a short nap would help you to stay aware, host," _the Spirit suggested. Taking on a colder tone, he commanded,_ "Sleep, Ryou."_ Bakura didn't even have time to protest before his consciousness faded.

Dark Bakura took two long strides to catch up to the other inmates, listened to their pointless pleasantries for a little while, and allowed Bakura to be in control once more.

Bakura's eyes opened wide and he studied the faces of his companions quickly. Toturi caught his glance and looked at him curiously. Bakura looked away swiftly, trying to slow his breathing and his heart and calm his frantic mind.

The precious waters of trust began leaking steadily out of the fragile, half-full, and rapidly cracking jar; Bakura demanded of the Spirit, _"What. Did. You. Do?"_

_"Heh. Calm down, Ryou; I've done nothing,"_ the Spirit replied, still sounding amused, despite knowing the rifts it had created in their fragile-as-glass trusting relationship.

_"Then why did you do it?"_

_"H-ha ha ha…it woke you up, didn't it?" _The Spirit continued on before Bakura could reply, his voice scolding, _"It doesn't matter how little sleep you get, host, you must _always_ be aware of everything! Let your guard down for a second and you're likely to end up dead!"_

_"Dead, hmm? Since when is sleeping a lethal illness? And what's that matter to you anyway? You're already dead!"_

_"Ryou, we've already been over this," _the Spirit grumbled in exasperation, its voice taking on a crueler edge. Its host was far too much his teenage years lately, always talking back and challenging what it said. It preferred its hosts to be more docile and timid—it made them easier to control or cow into obeying. The Spirit, far back in its scheming mind, wished the old Ryou would return and wondered how it could cause the retransformation to happen. The way he was now, Ryou was beginning to remind the Spirit of the way it had been in its younger years, roughly three thousand years ago. Sure, the Bakura then had lavender eyes, a scar on his face, and more muscles, plus was far more openly rebellious, even in the face of terrible odds, not to mention had a _reason_ to rebel… ...no matter how long a list of differences the Spirit hastily conjured up to reassure itself, the resemblance remained, unnerving and undeniable, slipping in and out of its thoughts the way it had slipped in and out of tombs: silent, stealthy, unexpected, and disappearing like a dream just as fast.

_"Maybe this little white-haired whelp really _is_ my reincarnation..." _the Spirit mused to itself. _"But if he is, how am I still here? Reincarnation requires the spirit of the original to pass into a new form, yet I remain here while Ryou is his own person…Then again, that spiky-haired runt is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, yet the Pharaoh is still trapped within the Puzzle…No, Bakura Ryou cannot be me, for he's nothing like me…if he were _me_, he'd be after the Millenium Items as well…" _The Spirit chuckled to himself, _"He's already proven himself a lousy thief. There's no way he could possibly be _me_."_

Out of patience waiting for the Spirit to answer him, Bakura interrupted the Spirit's musing, saying,_ "Obviously, although we've already been over this, it wasn't all that important since you can't even remember the argument you handed me last time!"_

The Spirit glared at him and his voice became dangerous, _"Do not take that tone with _me_, host. Such…ungratefulness…is unappreciated."_

"_You're not appreciated either, but here you are!"_

"_I try to save your life, and you treat me as if I'm nothing!"_

"_That's because you are!" _Bakura responded angrily. The years of bottled frustration of putting up with the Spirit constantly mistreating and controlling him hit their peak. Bakura was finally mad enough to fight his tenant, his new boldness bolstering him further._ "You're just an annoying, meddling Spirit who ruins my life! You pretend concern for me, but you really only care about yourself and you only act as if you care in order to make sure I don't spoil any of your schemes!"_

The Spirit's voice was cold, his words the sharp edge of a knife, filled with lethal intent as he asked, _"Do I need to give you a lesson in respect, host?"_

"_You're the one with no respect," _Bakura answered immediately. _"You control me and ruin my life without regard to how I feel about it. But not anymore." _Bakura's hand went up to his neck, where the string holding the Ring was hidden.

"_No? What do you think _you_ can do about it, Ryou?" _the Spirit asked scornfully.

"_I'll take off the Ring," _Bakura answered simply. _"I'll finally take control of my own life."_

The Spirit chuckled, _"Your life? _What_ life? Without me, you have no life! All you do in your crummy apartment is plan out Monster World games, do your homework, and write to your dead sister, deluding yourself into thinking she'll ever write back—what kind of life is that? At least when I'm in control you get out and do something interesting."_

"_Interesting? What could possibly be interesting about a spirit dead three thousand years still clinging to its hatred and thirst for vengeance?"_

"_Watch your tone, mortal's child. Without _me_, you would've been killed by Genji that day in the yard, or if you survived by some miracle, you would have died in ignorance, killed by the guards because of a plan you never saw coming." _There was a slight pause as the Spirit allowed Bakura a few seconds for thinking. _"If you take off the Millenium Ring now, Ryou, I won't help you. You're right, why should I care? Not like _I'll_ die…And you'll get in trouble for having an object that was confiscated by the guards, since you have nowhere to put it, besides around your neck."_

"_How about the garbage?" _Bakura challenged.

The Spirit's eyes narrowed further, and gleamed with a cold, heartless challenge of its own; voice dangerously low, each word a shard aimed to cut, the Spirit hissed back in challenge, _"Go ahead and try it, Ryou."_

"Bakura?" Toturi asked, cutting into Bakura's mind.

"Boyo? Are ya there?" Kagehisa inquired, looking into Bakura's face.

Bakura blinked and looked at them both, "What?"

"You weren't even listenin' to what we were sayin' were you?" Toturi asked.

"Uh…no. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"The lad just got done fillin' in th'details o' th'conspiracy ya learned 'bout, boyo. We were tryin' t'decide what we should do," Kagehisa informed him.

Bakura blinked in surprise and asked, "Why would you ask me? I don't—"

"First off," Dark Bakura said, smoothly stepping into his host's part and voice with much-practiced ease, "we should tell Genji that we'll support him in that scheme of his."

"Why?" asked Toturi immediately, looking at Dark Bakura suspiciously.

"So that we'll know when he's executing his plan, so we'll have a chance to ready ourselves ahead of time," Dark Bakura responded, his eyes narrowing to a near glare at Toturi's challenge. He smirked and added, "Besides, if we're going to survive the guards' massacre, we'll need all the inmates working collaboratively, toward one goal, because if they're all in their own little groups, they'll all be killed off."

"Makes sense, boyo," Kagehisa said, nodding. "But how is it ya plan on us bein' able t'beat th'guards, even if we all worked together? They're armed; we're not."

"Why don't you ask Genji that? He must have some plan if he thought just he and his groupies could win," Dark Bakura said smugly. "If we get all the inmates, we would outnumber the guards, that could count for something, if we use it to our advantage..." Dark Bakura paused, then added with a smirk, "But even one, better prepared and better armed man can stand up to ten thugs." _Can put up a very decent fight, indeed,_ Dark Bakura thought to himself, still smirking as he remembered his life in Egypt.

"All right, it looks like any further plannin' has t'wait 'til we talk with Genji," Kagehisa said.

"How do we know this is even going to happen?" Kanegan asked, finally speaking up. "This could just be a plot to get us involved in this Genji person's plan and get us all killed!" He glared at Dark Bakura as he ended with, "After all, we only have his word that what he says is true, and we know he isn't trustworthy."

Dark Bakura glared back at him, but it was Toturi who responded to the shorter man's challenge, "Bakura is far more trustworthy than you, baldy. You're the one who's in here for lyin', cheatin', an' stealin'."

"I am an honest businessman who cut a few corners in order to keep afloat!" Kanegan responded angrily. Pointing a finger at Dark Bakura he said, "_He's_ the one who tried to murder someone!"

"Heh. '_Tried_?' Shall we make it '_did'_, little man?" Dark Bakura said, taking a threatening step toward Kanegan, an evil leer on his face.

Kanegan's formerly red face paled considerably and he backed away from the white-haired inmate quickly.

Kagehisa put a hand up, saying, "Now, now. C'mon, calm down, everyone."

At the same time, Toturi out a hand on Bakura's shoulder and said, "Calm down, Bakura. He's not worth the effort."

"You're right, he's not," Dark Bakura said with a sneer, his eyes glaring into Kanegan's. He crossed his arms as he continued, "Which is why I wasn't trying to kill him the last time, either. He was merely _in my way_."

Forgotten behind them, Ronin watched the scene play out with big, green eyes. Standing and stretching, Ronin yawned and showed all his teeth. Looking back to the towering humans before him, Ronin walked around the group to stand behind the one with white hair, who still glared at the bald man, who was almost cowering behind the big man.

"Bakura," Toturi said, touching his shoulder. Dark Bakura ignored him.

_That's right, little fool, cower. Cower and hide like the rat you are, _Dark Bakura thought as he glared at Kanegan. _I would've been doing the planet a favor killing you, but for my host's sake, I restrained myself…can't have him getting killed on me, after all…but I swear, if you threaten Ryou--and therefore me—again, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt._

Kanegan's eyes widened, almost as if he heard Dark Bakura's thought; or maybe it was he could feel the threat through the weight of the gaze of those dark, pitiless, hatred-filled brown eyes.

Ronin hissed from behind Dark Bakura. Dark Bakura began to turn.

"Ow! My foot!" Bakura said. He looked down at Ronin, then at the back of his leg, where Ronin's claws had ripped his pants, a line of red showing against the pale flesh of his leg, a few red drops of blood beading up, glistening in the light.

"You all right, boyo?" Kagehisa asked.

Bakura looked over at him, slightly wide-eyed as he surveyed the scene, trying to figure out what had just happened. Everyone was standing there, looking at him, confused and concerned, and all he could do was look back at them blankly, unable to discover what he'd missed. Besides the stares, the only other thing he was aware of was that Ronin was pressing against his legs, purring now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

&&&

"Bakura?" Toturi asked, studying him. "Are you all right?"

Bakura blinked a little, then nodded as he answered slowly, "Yes, I…I think so." He looked around at all their faces again, confused. "What--?"

"What's goin' on out here, hmm?" Genji interrupted, coming toward the doorway, where they stood, from the corridor. He was unusually alone. He eyed the group as he paused, his arms crossed. "Kagehisa," he said, nodding just slightly in respect, eyes partially narrowed, as he started to make his way through the group.

"Genji, hold on," Kagehisa said, grabbing Genji's arm as he went past. "I need t'speak with ya."

"What could ya possibly have t'say now that I'll actually wanna hear?" Genji asked coldly. His eyes narrowed further as he commanded, "Remove th'hand, or lose it, Kagehisa Tomoya. I've got business t'take care of."

Quietly, meaning for only Genji to hear, Kagehisa said, "I still remember th'days when ya were actually glad t'see me, Genji Kazuki. I remember—"

"Memories are nothin' now, traitor. Those days are long past," Genji retorted, harshly brushing off Kagehisa's hand and moving forward with quickened strides.

"Genji…" Kagehisa said sadly to the shorter man's back. Genji did not even slow his pace. Kagehisa gazed after him a long time, saying nothing.

All the other inmates in the little group stood silently, tensely, paying close attention to the senior inmates' attitudes. Before, they had gotten along reasonably well, with no open hostility, but now…

Kagehisa's omnipresent smile had fallen to a thoughtful, troubled frown. His eyes clouded over, with rage, confusion, regret, or sorrow, no one could tell. He sighed and looked down at his hands, wondering when and where it had all gone wrong.

Kagehisa's head snapped back up, his eyes darkening as he strode forward. He overtook Genji quickly, his longer strides easily closing the distance.

From the doorway, Bakura, Toturi, and Kanegan all stared in shock as Kagehisa towered over Genji.

"Hey, Genji," Kagehisa said, his voice no longer that of the cheerful inmate. Before he had finished saying the other man's name, he swung his fist, connecting solidly to Genji's shoulder.

Genji bent over from the force and scrabbled for his footing. Finding balance once more, he spun to his opponent, fists raised.

"Kagehisa…?" Genji asked, almost surprised. He leered and growled out, "It's 'bout time." He chuckled and attacked Kagehisa.

Even while exchanging blows and dodging fists, Kagehisa found the time, and breath, to talk, "If memories are nothin', then why d'ya bother rememberin' me at all?"

Genji smirked as he ducked the fist and answered, kicking out, "Can't risk forgettin' th'face o' th'one who betrayed me. That way, I won't make th'mistake twice."

"Oh ho," Kagehisa responded, catching Genji's fist and twisting, "a mistake, was it?" He kicked the legs out from under his opponent and put a firm foot on Genji's chest as he said, "If I hadn't done it, ya woulda been killed, Genji. Ya woulda been executed. Is m'savin' your life, th'life o' m'best friend, really that big o' a mistake?"

Bakura watched them, wondering why no one was trying to stop the inmates as they fought. He glanced at the inmates nearest him, realizing that they did not dare break this up. Kagehisa and Genji were the two most respected inmates in the jail, and also the uncontended most powerful and influential. But, surely, even if the inmates would do nothing, the guards must have noticed the fight by now. Why had they not done something?

Bakura scanned the room again, muttering to himself, "Oh dear."

From his side, Toturi asked, "What is it?"

"Where are all the guards?" Bakura searched the room again, still not finding so much as an eyelash from even one jailor. "They're just…gone…"

Toturi finally removed his eyes from the quarreling inmates and glanced around the room, eventually concluding, "You're right. They're gone. Probably better that way. Without 'em here, they can't try to kill us all because of Genji an' Kagehisa's little spat."

Bakura did not say anything in response, thinking about the problem. Chewing his lip, he turned his attention back to where Genji sprawled on the floor under Kagehisa's boot.

Genji looked up at Kagehisa scornfully as he replied, "I'd be dead, hmm? What makes ya think this is any better?" With a carefully twisting of his arms, he slithered free from Kagehisa's foot and stood up once more.

"Is your life really that cheap, Genji? Then why did ya bother fightin' so hard for it all th' time?"

Fists and feet flew and were blocked, blows raining down on both.

"I had somethin' t'live for back then. I had a _real life_, then."

Fighting bringing them face to face, Kagehisa looked directly into Genji's eyes as he asked, "What makes ya think ya don't anymore?"

Genji's only reply was to spit in Kagehisa's face and swing his fist hard at Kagehisa's unprotected stomach as Kagehisa blindly tried to block and clear the saliva from his vision.

Genji's fist hit home with a solid sound, the force of the blow pushing Kagehisa backwards a few steps and the pain causing him to double over. Kagehisa took a few straining gulps of air as he recovered from the blow, Genji's assault oddly paused.

Breathing steadily once more, Kagehisa looked over at Genji, who stood a little off to the side, his arms crossed, glaring down his nose at his former best friend. Kagehisa straightened, and raised his fists once more. Genji smirked, but did not move.

The harsh, dull crack of flesh hitting flesh resounding through the room. Genji staggered backwards a few steps, then steadied himself. Kagehisa lunged forward and grabbed Genji in a head lock, pulling him up against his chest.

Genji's hands futilely gripped and strained against the arm across his throat. His feet dangled uselessly a few inches off the ground.

Kagehisa hissed into Genji's ear, "Still think I've gone soft, Genji?"

Genji slammed his elbow into Kagehisa's abdomen as he answered with a snarl, "Yes." Genji dropped back to his feet as Kagehisa's grip loosened as a result of the blow. He began to walk away from his former accomplice.

Kagehisa reached out and gripped Genji's shoulder tightly as he said, "An' yet, even soft, I'm still a match for ya."

At that, Genji began to turn back around; Kagehisa's hand tightened, fingers probing deeper into the skin, and Genji flinched.

"Old wound still hurtin' ya, Genji?" Kagehisa asked, his voice quieter.

Genji wrenched his shoulder forcibly from Kagehisa's grip and stalked away as he muttered his answer darkly, "It's fine."

"Good. I'd hate t'think I'd hurt ya."

Genji did not offer a reply, he just disappeared without a backward glance into the gathered crowd of inmates. The inmates parted hastily to let him through, his gang of followers gathering around him as he left the room.

Kagehisa sighed and looked down at his hand as he said to himself, "That didn't go well."

"Kagehisa, are you all right?" Bakura asked, worry coloring his tone as he, Toturi, and Kanegan separated themselves from the crowd to stand by the tall man.

Kagehisa looked down at Bakura and answered, a slight smile returning to brighten his face, "I'll be fine, boyo."

Bakura glanced back at where Genji had disappeared, then looked up at Kagehisa once more as he pressed, "You'll _be_ fine. But what about now?"

Kagehisa looked down at him once more, the smile returning fully to his face as he answered, "And I'm fine now, boyo." His gazed strayed back up to the doorway, where Genji had disappeared and he said quietly, to himself, "I'm fine now."

"C'mon, forget Genji; we got bigger problems," Toturi said. He surveyed the room, then the little group, all of whom were looking at him. "But first of all, we should at least act normal." He gestured to the growing breakfast line.

"Right ya are, lad; right ya are," Kagehisa said. He grinned broadly at them as he stepped forward, "What're ya'll waitin' for? Let's go."

They fell into line behind Kagehisa, Kagehisa grabbing Kanegan's shoulder and pulling the much shorter man ahead of him the way he used to guide Bakura. Bakura fell in step behind Kagehisa, Toturi following him closely.

Bakura scanned the inmates' faces as they walked, searching.

"Who're you lookin' for?" Toturi asked him.

"Malik. I haven't seen him all morning."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Not like he's got anywhere else he can go," Toturi pointed out.

"Yes, you're right," Bakura admitted with a sigh. "I still had hoped to find him before chores, though."

"Don't worry about it, Bakura; I'm sure he'll turn up," Toturi said. Nevertheless, he joined Bakura in searching for the lost blonde boy.

Failing to locate Malik, Bakura and Toturi sat by themselves at the end of a long table, the opposite end of which was occupied by Kagehisa and Kanegan. Toturi looked with disgust at the slop on his plate; his spoon dropped to the tray with a clatter.

"This slop gets worse everyday," Toturi complained darkly.

Bakura absent-mindedly stirred the congealed gruel around his plate, his fatigue slinking back into his consciousness and slowly overwhelming his senses. He yawned and tried to prevent his eyes from closing.

"You all right?" Toturi asked, peering closer to Bakura.

"We're fine," Dark Bakura snapped at him. He switched attention from Toturi to his tray.

At the sight of the Spirit, Toturi bristled and he demanded, "What're _you_ doin' here?"

Dark Bakura smirked around the spoon in his mouth; he made a show of swallowing the large spoonful and licking the spoon clean before he finally removed the utensil from his mouth and he answered, "I'm keeping my host awake and alive, Toturi. And being far more successful at being productive than you are." He leered at Toturi from across the table and scraped up another spoonful he lifted toward his mouth.

"That'll kill him before it keeps him alive, an' you're certainly no good for him, either," Toturi said darkly. He stood, looking down at the Spirit angrily.

The Spirit smirked at him mockingly and asked him, "Do you have a problem, Toturi, or have you finally gotten the hint that you should leave?"

With an inarticulate growl issuing from deep in his throat, Toturi grabbed Dark Bakura by the front of his shirt and hauled him up out of his chair.

Through gritted teeth, Toturi hissed, "Leave Bakura alone, you demon, an' never even _think_ about possessin' him again!" His grip tightened and he pushed Dark Bakura against the concrete brick wall.

Dark Bakura leered at him, the spoon still held in his mouth; he reached up and removed the spoon from his mouth with deliberate care, licking the bowl of it before lowering his hand.

With the spoon in his hand, he pointed at Toturi, "You have an anger-management problem and a misplaced guardian complex. Why don't you go find your brother and protect _him_? Ryou has no need of _you_ when he has _me_."

Toturi's face contorted with rage; his grip clenched further and Dark Bakura's feet lifted off the ground slightly.

Dark Bakura smirked and he chuckled darkly as he said quietly, "Gently now, mortal fool. You wouldn't want to hurt your roommate, would you?"

Toturi's hand shook, but his face's mask slipped slightly as he realized the problem.

His shaking grip tightened further and he pushed the Spirit harder against the wall and he growled lowly, "You parasitic coward! Leave Bakura an' go somewhere you can face me one-on-one like a man!"

The Spirit chuckled darkly and he said, "You have the courage to face _me_ alone? Without Ryou's restraint?"

"I could easily take the likes of you, you demon."

Dark Bakura laughed wickedly and sneered, "You could, could you? Since you're so confident I'll tell you how you can get the chance…unless, of course, you're too afraid…"

"Afraid of you? I don't think so," Toturi snarled.

"Very well, Toturi. We'll see how long your bravado lasts once the time comes for the challenge," Dark Bakura said, chuckling. "All you have to do is take the Millennium Ring and put it on."

"Take the what?" Toturi asked.

"Don't play ignorant with me, mortal. I know Ryou's told you about it," the Spirit snapped. He reached up his hand and found the cord and tugged it slightly as he said, "This, right here. All you have to do is take it off my host and put it around _your_ neck." He smirked at Toturi as he let the string drop back into place, hidden by Bakura's collar once more. "And I'll even make you a deal…a friendly little wager on our battle of wills."

Toturi's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he pressed the Spirit, "Go on."

"H-ha ha ha…if you somehow manage to win, Toturi, I'll…" the Spirit paused and a shifty look came into his eyes, "well, what would you prefer as a prize?"

"When I win, you're gonna hafta leave Bakura alone. For good."

Dark Bakura was greatly amused by this and he laughed as he said, "Very well. But when I win, you'll have made your last mistake in challenging me…" The Spirit threw back his head and laughed, then looked Toturi in the eye and said, "It's a deal."

Toturi glared at Dark Bakura, who just smirked back at him mockingly.

Bakura blinked several times, trying to clear his eyes of the haze that clouded his vision over; he asked nervously, "Toturi?" The spoon Bakura did not even realize he was holding fell to the floor with a small, metallic clang.

"Bakura," Toturi said, more a statement of fact than anything. His grip on Bakura's collar loosened and he gently lowered Bakura the few inches back to the ground. Toturi released his hold completely, flexing his fingers, crampedfrom being clenched so long, as he asked, "Are you all right?"

Bakura winced slightly and rubbed the back of his head and neck carefully as he answered, "Yes, I think so." He looked up at Toturi, worried, "What happened? Did I—did he--"

"He didn't do anythin', Bakura," Toturi answered, cutting him off. He looked down at him and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really."

"_I'm waiting, Toturi,"_ the Spirit said impatiently.

"_Waiting for what?"_ Bakura demanded instantly. The only response he received was the Spirit's evil, mocking laughter echoing through the recesses of his brain.

"I'm sorry, Bakura," Toturi apologized, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gently guiding him from the wall. His hand slid closer to the unsuspecting boy's neck.

"Toturi, what are you doing?" Bakura asked as he felt Toturi's fingers brush his neck.

"Don't worry about it, Bakura," Toturi assured him quietly, "I'm only gonna borrow it for a little while."

"What?" Bakura asked. He did not realize what Toturi had grabbed until the Ring was hanging from Toturi's fingertips. His eyes widened and he pleaded quietly, "Toturi, please, just give it back."

"Not yet, Bakura. I'm gonna teach that stupid Spirit a lesson," Toturi answered as he raised the string over his head.

Bakura's eyes widened further, he panicked, "Toturi, don't!"

Toturi lowered the cord around his neck. Bakura reached the snatch the Ring away, but it was too late. The Millenium Ring settled around Toturi's neck, gleaming sinisterly in the jail lights as a flash raced across the Ring's form.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

&&&

"Toturi…" Bakura breathed, filled with worry, as he stared at his motionless roommate. He reached for the Ring, hanging innocently from Toturi's neck; Toturi fell heavily against Bakura, almost knocking the smaller boy to the floor. Bakura grunted slightly and grabbed Toturi, trying to keep him from falling to the cold concrete.

Struggling under his roommate's bulk, Bakura finally managed to slide Toturi back into his chair at the table. Bakura sighed, and gently shook Toturi's shoulder. Toturi did not stir. Bakura chewed on his lower lip, debating whether removing the Ring now would help Toturi, or just harm him further.

"What were you thinking?" Bakura asked the silent form of his roommate. Toturi's lips did not move to offer an answer; his eyes did not open to look up into Bakura's worried face.

Bakura reached once more for the golden pendant; as Bakura's hand was about to grasp the smooth ring of metal, one of the tines snapped out straight, as if to impale his hand. Bakura gasped quietly and pulled his hand back immediately. Bakura glared down at the Ring and reached forward again, determined; this time, his hand went towards the back of Toturi's neck, to grasp the string.

Toturi's hand snapped up and clenched Bakura's wrist in a vise-like grip. Bakura flinched and cringed as he felt the bones of his wrist grate against each other.

_"Now, it's rude to interrupt other people's business," _the Spirit chided him in his mind. The Spirit chuckled darkly and continued, _"Especially when things are just getting interesting…"_

_"You leave Toturi alone!"_

_"H-ha ha ha…_he_ came after _me_, Ryou; I'm merely defending myself."_

"I doubt it," Bakura muttered aloud. There was no reply. Bakura pulled at his arm, trying to wrench his wrist free before the bones were permanently rearranged. The hand released its grip, leaving red marks, but otherwise no sign of the hold that could have easily broken his wrist. He rubbed his wrist gently, trying to decide what he would do next.

Toturi's eyes opened slowly.

"Toturi," Bakura said in relief. He asked, more hesitantly as his roommate did not respond, just blinked slowly a few more times, "Toturi?"

Toturi's eyes flicked up to Bakura's face, the gaze boring into Bakura's eyes; Toturi's eyes contained an evil glint, and Toturi's face twisted into a cruel smirk, contorting the features of his face into something horrible as a voice finally rumbled out from Toturi's throat, "I win."

Bakura gasped, he unconsciously took a step backward as he whispered, "Oh dear."

The Spirit's smirk broadened wickedly as he stood and approached his former host, "You look frightened, Ryou. You should be; now that I have Toturi, I have no need for you."

Bakura's breath started coming in quicker gasps; he started to take a step back, but something he saw in Toturi's face stopped him. He saw the bruises from yesterday, standing out darkly on Toturi's face, one of his eyes darkened thickly by the ring of black.

Toturi's words echoed up from Bakura's memory, _"I couldn't let him get away with threatenin' my roommate so easily, now could I?"_

Bakura took a step forward and glared at the Spirit as he demanded, "What did you do to Toturi?"

The Spirit's smirk shifted grotesquely into a leer as he replied, "Oh, we just played a little game, Ryou."

Bakura steeled himself mentally and lunged for the Ring dangling from Toturi's neck.

The Spirit caught Bakura's reaching arm and pulled it out away from them; in two strides, the Spirit had his other arm across Bakura's shoulders and neck, pinning the helpless boy to the wall.

Bakura struggled briefly, knowing he was no match for the strength of Toturi's arms; he looked frantically around the room, thinking, _Someone surely will notice…eventually…_

_"And why's that, Ryou?" _the Spirit inquired, amused. _"Because you're too weak to defend yourself? Because whenever you are thrown into these situations, someone comes to your aid? Not this time. No one will notice us, Ryou, even if you scream. It's like we're in a world all our own. So give up all hope of rescue; you're _mine_, now."_

His face inches from Bakura's, the Spirit said sarcastically, "It's so nice to finally meet you physically face-to-face, my gracious host." Without loosening his grip, he gave Bakura a mock bow and smirked at him cruelly.

Bakura struggled futilely in the Spirit's grasp and answered through clenched teeth, "That's not your face; it's Toturi's." He drew in a deep breath and said, "That's not your face; your face…is my face."

"Not anymore."

"No, it still is. You're only wearing a mask, now. Your true face will always be the same, no matter how many masks you steal or how often you take others' faces," Bakura said quietly, almost desperate. He remembered all the times he woke up with no memories of an hour, a day, sometimes even an entire week; how often he had tried to get rid of the Ring in a myriad different ways, and the Spirit's mocking words whenever it returned to him. Bakura laughed quietly, the irony, and the tension, going to his head.

"What's so funny, Ryou?" the Spirit asked, scowling.

"Have you forgotten? You can't keep Toturi. You can't even control him for very long; he's not your true host." Bakura looked up, straight into the Spirit's stolen eyes, "I am. And only me. Fate brought us together; we're linked, bonded. You've told me that often enough. You get another chance at life, and I'm stuck with you. Forever."

The Spirit looked at him in surprise, his grip loosening slightly with shock. Then Spirit threw back his head and laughed loudly; once his laughter had subsided to chuckles, he noted with scorn, "That's just like you, Ryou: so self-sacrificing. Always ready to step up and die for your useless friends." His grip tightened once more; he leaned forward, centimeters from Bakura's face as he hissed, "And what makes you think I wasn't lying? You always question whether I'm telling the truth. I told you that so that you would give up your foolish hopes of ever being rid of me, Ryou. It was very inconveniencing, how you'd always try to lock me up or hold me back. Why not make it seem like your suffering was for some purpose so that you'd learn to live with it? Why not let you feel special enough to be chosen, out of millions of others, by fate to serve some secret purpose? If we were fated to be together, then obviously something would happen when you'd need me, so you couldn't afford to lose me."

"You lie to me now," Bakura said quietly. He finally admitted to the Spirit what he had been denying to himself for years, "The Millenium Items choose their bearers. The Ring _chose me_; it became my burden to carry…And it chose me because it sought its former master. No matter how much I deny it, it's true; you are me and I…am you." Bakura cringed at his last words and looked away from the Spirit, swallowing with difficulty.

The Spirit smirked at him mockingly, snorted in derision, and finally said disdainfully, "Very touching, Ryou. However, that has nothing to do with your present predicament."

"It has everything to do with it. You can't stay in Toturi. You can't even control him for very long; your domination is already weakening." Bakura swallowed; this was a gamble; if the Spirit got mad enough at him, it could very well kill him, and then what would happen to Toturi? He prayed for strength.

The Spirit smirked, "That's where you're wrong, Ryou. My hold is only getting stronger." Bakura flinched as his back was pushed harder against the wall, though he noted the slight tremor in the arm pinning him.

Bakura reached up with his hands and pulled against the grip pinning him to the wall; his arms fell back to his sides, struggling futile.

Bakura glared at the Spirit and said through clenched teeth, "Just leave Toturi alone. Kill me and take my body, but leave him alone."

The Spirit chuckled darkly as he replied, "He's already alone, Ryou. And very nice of you to offer, but I have no need of your puny body when I've got his."

Bakura's eyes widened in fear and he demanded, "What did you do to Toturi?"

The Spirit smirked, "I told you; we played a game, Ryou. He lost, and I merely upheld the bargain."

Bakura paled, "What bargain?"

The Spirit laughed, "That is between me and Toturi. No business of yours."

Bakura glared at him, "Isn't it? Anything involving you always ends up involving me. You did something to my roommate; it's _my_ business now." Bakura reached out with both his hands and gripped the Ring tightly before the Spirit had even registered his movement. He pulled on the pendant as he said quietly, "And you forget yourself, _thief_; this is _mine_."

The Spirit smirked at him and took hold of the string with one hand, his other arm still pinning Bakura against the wall, "No, Ryou, the Ring is _my_ Item; it was never truly yours. You don't even know how to use it!"

Teeth clenched as he pulled as hard as he could with his limited leverage, Bakura said, "Yes, I do. And it ceased to be yours the day you died."

The Spirit smirked, "One such as you could never control its shadow power."

"No? For all the years you've tormented me, you obviously never paid much attention. I know how to use the Ring, and you're the one who taught me."

"Oh, really? What is it you think you can do, little Ryou?"

Bakura smirked, an eerie replica of the Spirit's own look, as he replied, "Let me show you."

The Spirit studied him a minute, then laughed loudly as he said, more to himself, "Oh, this is grand. Little Ryou, who gets ill if I merely think if blood, who cannot even tell a simple lie, believes he can harness the evil shadow powers of the Ring."

"Innocence, honesty, and purity are over-rated," Ryou snapped back.

Smirking and chuckling to himself, the Spirit lowered his arm, allowing Bakura to drop to the ground, and, keeping one hand on the loop of the Ring, proclaimed, "Then go ahead, show me what powers of the Ring you think you can use." Ring loop still through his fingers, he crossed his arms with a smirk.

Bakura kept his two hands on the Ring's gleaming surface, gently draping them over the circular form. His eyes closed; he slowed his breathing to long, slow breaths.

The Spirit started tapping his foot; he asked mockingly, "So where is your great show of power, Ryou? You can't do it, can you?"

Without opening his eyes, Bakura replied calmly, "Yes, I can."

The Spirit watched him closely, suspiciously.

With a sudden jerk, Bakura yanked the Ring from the Spirit's fingers and lifted it off Toturi's form.

The Spirit grabbed the string before it had cleared Toturi's neck. The both strained, fighting for control.

"Some power, Ryou. You're weak!"

"Power enough to fool you. This is no Ring of Wisdom; it's a Ring of Deception, and all its powers are of shadows and illusions."

"So, you finally learned how to lie properly," the Spirit said with a smirk.

Bakura smiled slightly, "No, I didn't lie. I used the power you taught me; the one you know best. Didn't you recognize it?" He threw all his force and determination into one yank; the Ring slid free from the Spirit's grasp. As he lifted the Ring up over Toturi's head, Bakura finished his thought, "The power of deceit, of treachery; the power, yes, of lies." Bakura held the Ring clenched firmly in one hand, knuckles white. Hands shaking, he raised the string and lowered the Ring back around his neck.

"_So, Ryou…what are you going to do now?" _the Spirit demanded, looming over him, cornering him within his own mind.

"_Use another power you taught me,"_ Bakura replied ducking past the Spirit and slamming the door behind him.

The Spirit moved to open the door; the knob refused to move. _"Locked. Ryou, you little brat!" _the Spirit cursed. The Spirit began to laugh, _"Ryou…unless you unlock this door, you'll never get your precious roommate back…"_

Bakura reached frantically to catch Toturi; he only managed to break his roommate's fall. Bakura quickly eased out from under Toturi and shook Toturi's shoulders anxiously.

"Toturi, please…" Bakura pleaded. "Please, open your eyes…"

Toturi did not stir.

Bakura stood, brushed himself off, and grabbed Toturi, trying to haul him back onto his chair. Bakura strained, but could not lift Toturi further than an inch from the floor. Bakura gave up, breathing deeply, deciding Toturi would just have to remain on the cold concrete.

"_Where's Toturi?" _Bakura demanded. There was no reply; the Spirit was ignoring him. _"Answer me! Where's Toturi!" _His own mind voice echoed eerily, ending in silence.

Evil laughter bubbled up from the silence as the Spirit finally replied, _"I might be…persuaded…to answer that. Though one so smart and all-knowing, such as yourself, really would already have figured that answer out by now."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Revenge, all seven Millennium Items, a host who appreciates my help, or a body of my own would be nice…" _The Spirit chuckled, _"Though I realize that because of your current situation, you're not in the position to get any of those—"_

"_Because of you," _Bakura interrupted moodily.

"_An apology, and an oath, might do for starters…"_

"_What? An apology for what? An oath that says what?" _Bakura asked, immediately suspicious. He was "standing" outside the "room" that the Spirit was locked in.

The Spirit was sitting on the "floor," leaning against the locked "door" and staring off into the pure blackness that also inhabited the "room." _"An apology for mistreating a poor, helpless spirit and taking advantage of his trust. An oath to promise more trust next time."_

Bakura, arms crossed, snorted as he replied crossly, _"You're not helpless or poor. And you certainly haven't done anything to earn my trust. You're the one who takes advantage and mistreats people."_

"_They're only words, Ryou. Why do you have qualms against speaking them?"_

"_Because I'm not like you! I don't say things I don't mean and I don't make promises I don't intend to keep!"_

"_No one said they had to be lies."_

Bakura grumbled something incoherently.

"_Well, your conscience is your problem. They do always tend to get in the way…" _The Spirit settled lazily in the spot he was sitting in, putting his hands back behind his head and stretching his legs out in front of him. _"Your choice, Ryou. How much is Toturi worth to you?"_

Bakura blinked, appalled at the suggestion, _"You can't put worth on people's lives like that!"_

"_You're right. People's lives are worthless."_

"_No, they're not."_ Bakura yanked open the door swiftly, angry. The Spirit fell backward to be lying on his back at Bakura's feet.

He looked up at Bakura, evil glint in his eye as he smirked mockingly, _"Hello, _Master_ Ryou, dominator of all things of Shadow ruling…what brings you to your servant's humble prison? I'd bow to you, but it appears I'm already in the dirt at your feet."_

Bakura fought the urge to spit on the Spirit's smirking face. He composed his features carefully.

Looking down at the Spirit he said quietly, _"I'm sorry."_

The Spirit looked at Bakura, then sat up and turned to face his host, rising onto his knees as a crafty look came into his eyes and he said, "_You're sorry? What for?"_

Looking down at his shoes, Bakura said sincerely, _"I'm sorry that I cannot find it in my heart to feel bad about what I did earlier today. I'm sorry that you're a troubled spirit who won't rest until you've had your revenge, which I cannot allow you to accomplish, so you'll never find peace."_

The Spirit chuckled, _"Sounds like you've found something you could apologize for…maybe I'll accept that."_

"_And I'm sorry that I can only promise you false trust, because true trust takes time to build."_

The Spirit chuckled again, but said nothing.

Bakura sighed and slid to the floor, sitting cross-legged.

Keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap, Bakura said quietly, _"I—"_

"_Ryou," _the Spirit interrupted, _"don't you know anything about customs? You're supposed to look at the person you're talking to. It's impolite not to. Especially when you're taking an oath, otherwise it suggests treachery."_

Bakura closed his mouth and took in a deep breath. Sighing softly he lifted his head and his eyes met the Spirit's unforgiving gaze. He swallowed uncomfortably, cold sweat traced small rivers down the back of his neck.

_He's afraid, _the Spirit noted with amusement and satisfaction. _Good. He should be._

Bakura's eyes closed briefly as he swallowed, then he began again, _"I…" _He bit his lip. He finished quickly, _"I promise I'll work harder to try to trust you."_

The Spirit's smirk broadened and he said, _"Good enough, I suppose. Just remember: this is only the beginning; you'll still owe me for this, Ryou."_

Bakura sighed and looked down at the floor once more, _"I know."_

"_So you want to know where Toturi is…"_ the Spirit mused. _"You must be blind, host, because he's lying on the ground at your feet."_

"_Not funny,"_ Bakura said, looking up to glare at him. _"I didn't ask where his body is; I asked what you did you him and where Toturi truly is!"_

"_Maybe you should have been more specific,"_ the Spirit said, standing and turning as if to leave.

"_My original demand was for you tell me what you did to Toturi; so tell me!" _Bakura said crossly, grabbing the Spirit's ankle.

The Spirit laughed again and did not turn as he said finally, _"Toturi and I played a little game, Ryou; a little game with high stakes. Why don't you tell me what happens to a person who loses a Shadow Game against me?" _He looked at Bakura out of the corner of his eye as he said quietly, _"If you'd been thinking clearly instead of losing yourself to panic and anger, you would've figured that out yourself, Ryou."_

Bakura took the rebuke without a comment; he paled as he drew his own conclusion and he said, horrified, _"You mean, Toturi's—"_

"_In the Shadow Realm," _the Spirit confirmed. He pulled his foot free from Bakura's hand and stalked back into his dark room.

"_Then bring him back!" _Bakura demanded.

Just inside the doorway, the Spirit turned and stated coldly, _"You have no right to be making demands of me, Ryou. You're lucky I spared your life as long as I have." _The Spirit smirked mockingly once more, _"Besides, the agreement only included my telling you what I did with him; it had nothing to do with taking any action whatsoever. If you expect me to help him, it'll cost you."_

"_What now?" _Bakura asked, wondering what the Spirit could possibly demand now, that he could do to save his roommate without endangering everyone else.

"_H-ha ha ha…you don't want to know, Ryou…you couldn't possibly afford my rescuing services." _Chuckling to himself, the Spirit began to shut the door in Bakura's face.

Bakura put out a hand to catch the door, _"Wait. Please, don't leave Toturi in the Shadow Realm. I-If you won't rescue him…please, help me to." _He looked directly into the Spirit's cold eyes, his own brown eyes large, worried, and sad, and pleaded quietly, _"Please."_

The Spirit glared down at him, finding his host's show of emotion sickening; he growled, _"You're pathetic, Ryou. You're better off without him."_

"_Please." _Bakura swallowed; he felt so helpless… _"Please; I'm asking you nicely. Please, help me help Toturi."_

The Spirit glared down at him and, an inarticulate growl rumbling in his throat, he hauled Bakura to his feet by the scruff of his neck, andpulled the powerless boy into the room and shut the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

&&&

With the exception of Bakura and the Spirit, both of whose white hair seemed to practically glow, the room was completely black. Bakura did not move; he stood where he was, feeling his muscles tense and a creeping, cold feeling invade his bones. The Spirit still had a firm hand on his shoulder, the contact making the cold seep in faster.

"_You owe me for this, Ryou," _the Spirit reminded him.

"_I know. I don't care the price," _Bakura responded, his voice far quieter than he would have wished; he failed to mask the quivering in his voice as he continued,_ "Just help me rescue Toturi."_

The grip on his shoulder tightened, _"Last chance, Ryou. You can leave now and stop amassing a hopeless debt to the person you hate. I don't want you bowing out later and saying you weren't warned."_

"_I won't. I don't make promises I don't keep and I don't break my word, either. I'm not about to back down now."_

_At least he sounds determined…_the Spirit thought. _"How well can you see in the dark now, Ryou?"_

Bakura blinked, then strained to make something out in the darkness, _"I can't see anything."_

"_Then we'll need to work on that more, later." _The Spirit removed his hand and looked down at Bakura, taking in a quick measurement of the boy. He shook his head, _"Such a shame, Ryou. You'll throw your life away for that reckless fool. Do you even understand what the Shadow Realm is and how it works?"_

"_No," _Bakura replied, shaking his head._ "And it doesn't matter. I'm going to save Toturi."_

"_You can't if you go in blindly. So listen well, host. The Shadow Realm exists nowhere and everywhere. It grows from the darkness of peoples' own hearts and souls. It is constantly expanding, and at the same time it is already infinite. It is filled with beasts that exist only to devour hapless souls and the unfortunate ones who end up trapped there. It is silence that fills your soul while the screams of those being eaten and the hunting calls of the Shadows echo and fill your heart. It is impenetrable darkness where nothing good survives." _The Spirit smirked slightly, _"It is the home of evil souls of people whose hearts are rotten, cold, and black."_

"_Then it deserves its name," _Bakura said impatiently, worrying for Toturi more and more._ "It seems as if you're trying to delay me until those Shadow beasts finish off Toturi."_

"_I do not seek to delay, Ryou, I merely seek to warn. As it is, you're unlikely to survive there. The Shadows seek out souls like you; they're drawn to you like moths to a flame, with the opposite effect: the flame is the one that goes out."_

"_Then I guess it's a good thing that you'll be coming along to help, isn't it?"_

"_That's where you're wrong, host. I won't be going with you."_

"_What?" _Bakura blinked, panic edging his voice, his eyes widened as he looked at the Spirit in surprise. _"You're supposed to help me!"_

The Spirit looked at him, his brown eyes unforgiving and cold, _"I will, Ryou. I will show you the way there and retrieve you once you've finished your fool's errand." _Bakura paled and looked about to protest. The Spirit looked him over, then concentrated on the boy's brown eyes as he snapped at him, _"You can't afford any other form of help from me, little Ryou. You're lucky I'm helping you this much; normally my rates are far higher; you're getting a good deal as it is."_

"_You haven't even named your price."_

The Spirit smirked, _"I was waiting for you to ask—"_

"_I don't want to know. Whatever it is, it's yours, unless it is something I can't give you, either because it's not mine to give or because it would harm others."_

"_Done." _The Spirit smirked. _"You don't have to look so worried, Ryou; I'm not unreasonable." _The Spirit took a step forward. He looked back at Bakura, _"Follow."_

Bakura fell in step beside the Spirit; they did not go far into the darkness before the Spirit put out an arm to stop him.

"_This is the border, host. Move forward one more inch and you'll find yourself enclosed in the shrouding mists of the Shadow Realm. All you have to do is go in and find Toturi. But keep in mind, mortals can only last within the Realm in accordance to the strength of the shadows within their own hearts…and of course, their ability to avoid the hungry Shadows..." _He looked down at Bakura, looking right into his eyes, _"I'd estimate you'll probably last about seven minutes at the most; one and a half at least."_

Bakura gazed into the blackness before him, unable to see anything besides gloomy, stifling darkness.

He looked over at the Spirit, worried, _"Seven minutes at most? You said the Shadow Realm is infinitely large!"_

"_And getting larger…" _the Spirit interjected with a smirk.

"_How could I possibly find Toturi in that amount of time? There has to be an easier way!"_

"_Not for you, Ryou. For people with control of Shadow magic, it is merely a simple task of manipulating the Shadows to bring you where you please, but something like that is far beyond you. So, finding Toturi on foot is your only option. Take it or leave it."_

"_Then that's how I'll do it,"_ Bakura declared with determination.

The Spirit glared at him, _"I don't want you getting yourself killed on this fool's errand, host. If anything goes wrong out there, whether or not you've found your over-confident roommate, you can call for help and I'll get you out."_

Bakura almost glared at him, _"I won't ask for help. I'm going to find Toturi; I won't come back without him."_

"_Heh. Maybe you'll reconsider that once you're actually there, Ryou, and you find yourself hopelessly surrounded, with no one else to turn to."_

Bakura took in a deep breath, _"All right. I'm going in."_

Standing with his arms crossed, the Spirit looked at Bakura sternly, and clearly disgusted, as he said at last, _"If you do manage find your worthless, and overly-paid-for, roommate before the Shadows tear you to pieces, all you have to do is call for me and I will retrieve you both, as promised." _

Bakura nodded, committing that to his memory, and starting to step forward, anxious to be off.

The Spirit stopped Bakura's advance with a look and a word, _"And, Ryou, after seven minutes, regardless of whether or not you've found that imbecile, if you're even still alive, I'm taking you back. If you can't find him in that time, you never will and chances will be he's already Shadow feed." _A hand pushed on Bakura's back; the Spirit shoved him forward, as he said the final words, _"Get going. You don't have any time to waste."_

&&&

The first thing that hit Bakura was the cold. It was far beyond freezing, and it was a clinging cold that immediately saturated every part of the body and refused to leave. Gasping at the sudden shock, Bakura's eyes flew open, and it was then that he realized that he had been squeezing them tightly shut.

He was surrounded by a darkness of a deeper, darker shade than any black could possibly be. The only thing that broke the monotone of darkness was a deep, slightly shimmering violet mist that swirled and moved in the nonexistent breeze. He opened his eyes wide, out of both the shock and the effort to make anything out besides that colorless void and the creeping mist.

He looked around him; it was like the world no longer existed, like the material world and everything on it had been swallowed by a great nothingness. The mist swirled around his legs, feeling damp and gripping, as if it was made of the souls who had been devoured, and now they grasped at his legs and arms, welcoming him to share their fate.

Something passed right over his head, sending chills down his spine as the mist swirled wildly in the shapeless form's wake. Bakura ducked, gasping. He whirled, trying to catch sight of the creature; there was nothing. Bakura stared; behind him was only more roiling mist and empty blackness. Gone was the dark room; gone was the doorway back into his own soul, into his own life; gone was the Spirit with his mocking, knowing smirk. Bakura had never felt so completely, helplessly, and hopelessly alone than he did now; he shivered apprehensively, fear making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up and sending cold sweat, which actually felt warmer than it should have, since the cold of this Realm had infused all throughout him, running down him to further dampen his body.

"Which way do I go?" Bakura asked himself aloud quietly. Hearing his own voice did little to soothe his fear, but he kept it up anyway. "I think I'll try this way." He proceeded to walk into the roiling mists, wandering into the gloom and was swallowed by the darkness.

&&&

He was running, calling his roommate's name in vain; the only sound he heard was his own voice and the shrieking sound of the creatures behind him.

"Toturi! Toturi, where are you!" Bakura called; his voice was beginning to get hoarse. He was out of breath, but he refused to slow his pace. He was painfully aware that his time must almost be up; he was not sure how long it had been, having no sense of time in this unchanging place, but he knew it seemed as if ages had passed since he had been abandoned in the Shadow Realm.

He did not need to look behind him to know that the Shadows were following him. The Spirit had been right: as soon as he began wandering the Shadow Realm they had begun stalking him, amorphous creatures that flew, or crept along the ground. Made of shadows themselves, they were hard to see, no matter how hard one looked; it was their movement that gave them away, but the mist made it difficult to catch their liquid-smooth motions.

The white-haired boy tripped, sprawling on the ground, helpless and exposed as he struggled to get to his feet. On his knees, Bakura turned around frantically as his sixth sense warned him of the proximity of the hungry Shadows at his back. He began to inch backward, still on his knees, refusing to call for help.

Sliding backward carefully, keeping his eyes on the Shadows closing in on him from the front, Bakura's leg hit something behind him. Losing his balance, he fell onto his back with a cry of alarm.

A Shadow came out from behind him, hovering only a few scant inches from his face. Bakura gasped in fear, his breaths coming in shorter, quicker gasps; he swallowed loudly and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

More Shadows gathered over him—those who had been trailing him and others coming now, wishing to share in the feast.

Bakura shut his eyes tightly, silently wishing himself stronger and thinking hopelessly, _Toturi, I'm so sorry. I can't find you. The Spirit was right; I'm too weak for this; I can't do it._ Still not opening his eyes, despairing at his own helplessness, a single word escaped from his throat in a choked whisper, "Help."

A strong hand grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him out from under the Shadows.

"Aoshi," came a shocked whisper, barely audible over the cries of the Shadows.

Hearing the voice, Bakura sat bolt upright and opened his eyes, staring at the person who had just saved him; his voice came out as a whispered breath, "Toturi."

Toturi blinked and looked into his eyes, then simply stated, "Bakura." Toturi released his grip on Bakura's collar and sank down to the ground beside the newly-rescued boy. He peered closely at the pale face of his roommate and he demanded suspiciously, "Is it really you, or another illusion with teeth?"

"It's me, Toturi," Bakura assured him quickly. "I came here to rescue you from this place." He smiled a little in embarrassment, "But you're the one who ended up saving me. Again."

A horrified scream echoed through the eerie stillness, rising in intensity, filled with pain, until it faded to nothing.

Bakura stared, wide-eyed in the direction he believed the scream had come from; he could still hear the scream echoing in his mind as he said quietly, in shock, "A poor soul…"

"What was that?" Toturi asked. He moved closer to Bakura, sitting close to the younger boy's back, shielding him protectively, and glared out in all directions.

"Th-that was the scream of someone dying, Toturi. The Shadows ate them," Bakura said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"So, those black things that I've been avoidin'…"

"Shadows," Bakura supplied. His voice sounded expressionless; he was still in shock, "They devour the souls that end up here."

Looking through the mist and the empty blackness at the gathering Shadows, Toturi asked, "What is this place?"

"The Shadow Realm," Bakura replied, his eyes following the lazy, liquid movements of the Shadows with a dread fascination. He wrenched his gaze away and glanced at Toturi briefly, seeing the confused look on his roommate's face; before returning his gaze to the Shadows, he said, "I'll explain later…if there is one."

The Shadows were moving in closer to their prey, gathering at all sides and slowly drawing in, an inescapable noose that was tightening around the two souls.

Eyes flicking back and forth, keeping careful watch on all sides, Toturi asked, "So, how do we get rid of these things?"

Bakura did not even look at him when he replied bluntly, "We can't."

"So, we're trapped?" Toturi asked. He mumbled something under his breath. He looked down at Bakura, "How do we get outta here?"

"By ourselves? Impossible," Bakura said. He sighed, trying to shove away all the thoughts and memories of the endless darkness, chill, and mists that dominated his thoughts. As the Shadows closed in, he searched his mind frantically for what the Spirit had told him about getting out.

Toturi stood above Bakura, fists raise to defend them to the last. Bakura stood up and grabbed his arm.

"You can't fight them, Toturi."

"I'm not goin' down without a fight!"

"There's only one way out of here," Bakura said, still trying to remember.

The Shadows were circling inches from them; why they did not just attack remained a mystery. The noose tightened further, and they could feel the cold brush of the Shadows across their skin.

Bakura shivered and clutched Toturi's arm tighter. Toturi glared at the Shadows and braced himself for their assault.

The Shadows' hunting calls grew to a frenzied wail, filled with bloodlust and a whispered promise of a painful death. The Shadows' quicksilver motions sped up as they moved in, mouths open, intending to suck the life out of their helpless victims.

…_all you have to do is call for me and I will retrieve you both…_

Bakura shouted to the blackness above him, "Spirit, get us out of here, _please_!"


	17. Chapter 17

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. It has been a very long, busy year. I pray you forgive me. Ah, yes, and SakuraBlossomQuiet1: It's a good thing Bakura and Toturi are stronger and have a better grip than you do. They've been hanging from that cliff for months, and they're still there. ;) Anyhow, here's the promised update! (Long overdue, I know...)

Chapter 17

&&&

The realm of darkness and horror disappeared, and Toturi vanished from Bakura's grip; Bakura fell to the ground and clutched his knees tightly to his chest, burying his face in his knees. He was shivering uncontrollably as the deep, clinging cold from the Shadow Realm was slowly extricated from his marrow by the slightly warmer air of the room. He gasped for breath and tried to keep the tears of fear and relief from falling.

"_So, Ryou, you survived,"_ the Spirit noted, looking down at him.

Still shivering, Bakura only nodded wretchedly against his knees. He kept his eyes shut tightly, not wanting to open them and see the Spirit's emotionless eyes nor his cruel smirk.

After a few moments of tense silence, Bakura reluctantly and cautiously raised his head, his eyes scanning the room; he looked up at the Spirit suddenly and demanded, _"Where's—"_

"_Your brainless roommate is back in his own body, host. You didn't really expect me to bring him here, did you?"_ the Spirit interrupted impatiently.

Facing the floor at the Spirit's feet, Bakura shut his eyes and said quietly, _"Thank you."_

Bakura buried his face back in his knees, shivering uncontrollably. Bakura bit his lower lip to keep from sobbing, the tears finally sliding free from his lids and coursing down his cheeks, getting absorbed into his pant legs.

The Spirit looked down in disgust at his host's shaking back. However, instead of turning his back and abandoning the boy until he pulled himself together, the Spirit sat down on the floor beside his host.

Placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder, the Spirit said, his voice oddly quiet, _"Ryou."_

Bakura flinched as the hand settled on his shoulder; his first impulse was to pull away, but he could not. The Spirit had his shoulder firmly. Bakura shivered, anticipating the deathly chill from the Spirit's contact that would further freeze him. Much to the younger boy's surprise, the Spirit's hand was…warm?

Bakura's head came up; he stared at the hand resting almost casually on his shoulder. _Must seem warm because I'm so cold, _Bakura reasoned to himself. _There's no other explanation._

"_Ryou, look at me," _the Spirit said sternly; he reached out his other hand and caught Bakua's chin, angling his face upwards.

Bakura flinched as that hand touched his face; his eyes were tightly squeezed shut. With difficulty, he forced his eyes open and met the Spirit's penetrating gaze.

The Spirit studied his face, noting the tear tracks staining his cheeks and the fresh set welling up within the dark brown eyes.

The Spirit said finally, _"Good." _A thumb moved up and flicked off a lone tear that had begun to trace a fresh path down Bakura's face.

Bakura shut his eyes as he flinched, pulling away from the Spirit and moving backwards.

_"'Good?' That's not something you say very often,"_ Bakura said quietly, looking at the floor.

_"I do not approve of such pitiful, weak displays of feelings, true, but this time, they serve a purpose."_

Bakura looked up at the Spirit in question, then quickly looked away.

The Spirit looked directly at his host as he asked, _"Are you familiar with the term 'taint,' host?"_

Bakura shook his head, still not looking at the Spirit.

_"The Shadow Realm can have some very nasty repercussions for staying there too long, Ryou. One of these things is called taint. If you come back from the Shadow Realm tainted, it means that some of its coldness and evil has taken up residence within you. Depending on how powerful the influence is, the person could become like a physical embodiment of the Shadows: feeding off the life energy of those around them. Even the smallest trace will change a person forever."_

_"Wh-what can you do to stop it? Is there a way to remove the taint?" _Bakura asked nervously, worried.

_"No. The only way to remove taint is to remove the tainted."_

Bakura swallowed, not saying anything more.

The Spirit stood, brushing off his pants and looking down at Bakura. _"Host…" _the Spirit began.

_"What?"_ Bakura responded quietly, keeping his gaze to the floor. He unconsciously began to inch backward, away from his tormentor.

The Spirit glared at him, _"Do you want to end up back in the Shadow Realm?"_

A convulsive shiver shook Bakura and his breathing quickened. He looked up at the Spirit, shocked, slightly betrayed, and not only a little afraid.

_"I didn't think so. However, you're backing straight towards the border, so whether you want to be there or not, you'll end up there if you're not careful."_ The Spirit gave him a slanted look, _"The closer you get to the Shadow Realm, the harder it is to come back. If you get too close, the Shadows can sense you, Ryou; they'll try to reclaim the one that got away."_

Bakura looked back over his shoulder fearfully, expecting to see the purple mist of the Shadow Realm directly behind him and the flitting, fluid movements of the Shadows weaving through the swirling mist. He saw nothing but darkness, but still he looked, straining his eyes to catch any sign that those hunters were returning for him, his ears listening tensely for the sound of their wails.

_"Ryou,"_ the Spirit said loudly, cutting into Bakura's thoughts.

Bakura almost jumped and he looked over at the Spirit, his eyes wide.

_"Come here."_

_"No," _Bakura said quietly, shaking his head. He fought the urge to back up further, remembering what the Spirit had said about Shadows.

_"Ryou…"_ the Spirit said, warning in his voice. _"You need to get away from that spot."_

_"Why?" _Bakura asked, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes wide. He hugged his knees tighter.

The Spirit glared at him, _"Stop acting like a beaten child, Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you. If you don't move, the Shadows are going to eat you."_

_"How?" _Bakura asked, glancing back behind him. _"I'm not that close…I can't even see it."_

_"The Shadows disguise themselves well. You're closer than you think."_

Bakura remained motionless, staring as if hypnotized off into the darkness behind him. The Spirit snorted in disgust and started toward him. He stopped a few feet away, knowing that if he got too close, Bakura might just bolt.

_"Come, Ryou. You're asking to get killed."_

_"I don't see anything," _Bakura replied absent-mindedly.

The Spirit glared at him and said, _"You realize they're called "Shadows" for a reason, don't you? They're made of darkness; they creep along the ground, the walls, and the ceiling, and no one ever sees them coming until it's too late."_

Bakura did not reply; he sat looking over his shoulder at the deep, inky blackness behind him.

The Spirit glared at the darkness looming around his host; urgently, he said, _"Ryou, pay attention! Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it!"_

A strange cold feeling tightened around Bakura's ankles, elbows, and shoulders. The roving mists appeared to be all around him, and it felt as if something were trying to drag him backward. He screamed as he fell backwards onto his elbows.

The Spirit grumbled lowly as he saw his host involuntarily flinch as the Shadows, invisible to the boy, wrapped their tendrils around their victim and pull him back. Once Bakura screamed, the Spirit ran in, shouting curses at the Shadows.

_"You accursed beasts! Get your filthy pseudo-limbs off my host!" _Grabbing Bakura firmly under his arms, the Spirit pulled the boy tightly to himself and shouted, _"Ring! Send these Shadows back from whence they came!"_

A golden light flared brightly, eliminating all the Shadows, dissipating the mist, and sending the darkness fleeing to the far corners of the room.

Grasping the boy tightly to his chest still, the Spirit pulled Bakura back towards the front of the room as he ranted, _"You are a fool, host. I toil to keep you alive as it is and you go and throw all my hard work away! Inconsiderate, weak, idiot host!"_

His breathing calm once more, Bakura opened his eyes and found his tongue, _"If I'm that much trouble why didn't you just let the Shadows finish me?"_

_"I thought about it," _the Spirit growled at him. _"But that would prove inconvenient at this present time…I'd hate for you do die while still in debt."_

Bakura sighed, closing his eyes briefly, then replied, quietly, his gaze locked on the floor, _"Well, whatever your reasons…thank you."_

_"Hmph. It wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't been such a stubborn fool," _the Spirit grumbled irritably. _"Next time, try a little trust; you might live longer that way."_

_"Yes, I'm sorry. I've broken my promise already." _Recalling the moment he had seen the Shadows looming over him and felt their tendrils grappling him, he shuddered. A single tear found its way down his face.

_Weak,_ the Spirit thought in disgust. _Weak and pitiful._

Bakura drew in a shaky breath, trying to rid his mind of the image of the Shadows over him completely blocking out his vision. He shivered, still chilled from his extended exposure to the Shadow Realm. He straightened and took a step, his torso not following his legs as the barrier of the Spirit's arms failed to release him.

_"Pl-please. L-let me go,"_ Bakura pleaded in a whisper.

_"You're shivering, Ryou."_

_"Th-that's only because it was cold in the Sh-shadow Realm, and it's c-cold in here."_

_"And yet, you haven't left."_

_"I can't."_

_"You can, host."_

_"Then let me go."_

_"You're so accident-prone today, Ryou, I think I'd better make sure you get back safely."_

Bakura struggled uselessly against the Spirit's hold; he pleaded again, _"J-just let go."_

Amused, the Spirit leaned forward and whispered in his ear, _"Why? What are you afraid I'm going to do to you? Have a little faith, why don't you?" _The Spirit started for the door, taking Bakura with him.

_"Where are we going?"_ Bakura asked quietly, afraid.

_"I'm getting you out of my room; you've corrupted it long enough,"_ the Spirit hissed in reply. One hand still grasping Bakura, his other hand yanked the door open.

_"Me, corrupt your room?"_ Bakura asked in disbelief. _"What is your definition of corruption? I think you're the only one here capable of it."_

_"You're corrupting it by your very presence. You're changing it!" _the Spirit snapped. He stepped outside the room and released Bakura suddenly, almost causing the hapless boy to fall to the floor. _"I like my room the way it is, Ryou. When you were in there it was getting…lighter, warmer…"_ the Spirit told him in anger and disgust. _"It's sickening."_

_"I don't like being in there anymore than you like me being there, so I guess we can both agree to have me keep away from it."_

_"Just get lost, host," _the Spirit snarled. _"You need to go back to living your blithe, ignorant little life."_

Bakura straightened as he looked over at the Spirit, _"At least I have a life." _He walked down the corridor, back to consciousness, and back to life.

&&&

Bakura opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the floor beside a motionless Toturi.

"Toturi," Bakura said, his brows knitting together as he looked down at his roommate with worry. He shook Toturi's shoulder gently, "Toturi, please…"

With a groan, Toturi opened his eyes and sat up, massaging his forehead with one hand.

"Toturi!" Bakura exclaimed brightly.

"Mm-hmm," Toturi replied. He blinked in the seemingly bright lights of the jail. "I've died an' gone to heaven. I'm not in that place of shrieks an' shadows with teeth…an' there's proper lightin'."

Bakura just smiled at him, studying his face. Still looking at Toturi, he searched his mind for the presence he knew was there.

_"What, host?" _the Spirit snapped.

_"Is Toturi all right?"_

_"He's awake and alive, isn't he?"_

_"He took longer to awaken than I did!"_

_"He was in the Shadow Realm longer, Ryou. He was more exposed to its darkness."_

_"But he's stronger than I am!" _Bakura argued.

_"Very true, host. You're weak."_

_"Please, tell me if he's all right."_

Grumbling, the Spirit looked out of Bakura's eyes and studied his host's roommate.

_"The Shadow Realm left one lasting mark on him, host," _the Spirit said finally.

_"What? What is it? Will it hurt him? Can it be removed?" _Bakura asked, instantly worried, remembering what the Spirit had said about taint.

_"The affects it will have on him remain to be seen, and it can be removed…with a little manipulation," _the Spirit told him.

_"What's wrong with him?" _Bakura demanded again.

The Spirit smirked in amusement, _"The only lasting damage is the experience and the memories, host. Unless he can't handle that, he'll be fine."_

An audible sigh of relief came from Bakura, _"Thank you."_

The Spirit grumbled but said nothing, becoming once more the soundless, invisible presence always on the back of his mind, watching and waiting.

"What're you lookin' at me like that for, huh?" Toturi asked, finally getting unnerved by Bakura's unblinking gaze.

Bakura blinked as he became aware of his surroundings again; he smiled at Toturi.

Filled with relief, and without thinking, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Toturi, burying his face in Toturi's shirt as he sobbed.

"Ok, I get it. You're glad to see me," Toturi said, slightly annoyed. "Now—" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence; his hands, which were on Bakura's shoulders in order to push him away, stopped moving.

There was no sound for a short span, except for the muffled sound of Bakura's sniffles and unsteady breathing.

"Bakura, are you cryin'?"

Bakura nodded, not able to speak.

"Great," Toturi muttered dryly to himself. _Obviously, the strain was too much for him._ "Just great. Now what do I do?" _We gotta go to chores soon. If we don't get cleaned up before that, an' Bakura goes off with his cheeks wet from cryin', the men'll never stop talkin'._ Aloud, he asked Bakura, "You all right?"

"I was so afraid," Bakura whispered.

"Yeah, that place was pretty creepy," Toturi agreed, unsure of what he should say or do. _It's been years since Aoshi left. I don't know how to handle situations like this anymore._

Feeling Bakura sobbing against him, Toturi remembered a distant earlier time, in his old house, when his younger brother had run into his room and woken him up, with tears and panic in his eyes; he'd had a nightmare. Hesitantly, Toturi's hands left Bakura's shoulders and his arms went awkwardly around the boy, one hand behind Bakura's head, the other across his back.

"Ssh. It's okay now," Toturi whispered. "Calm down, it's all right. Nobody's goin' back there. You're fine, I'm fine. Nobody got hurt. It's all right."

Bakura's shoulders slowly stopped shaking. Except for a few quiet, muffled sniffles, they sat in silence.

Calm now, and finally warm, Bakura could not prevent his consciousness from dimming. His breathing slowed as he came closer to much-needed sleep.

Toturi shifted, wishing Bakura would move off him so that they could still wash up before chores, but he was unwilling to push the younger boy away. He sat for a short span in silence, thinking.

The silence was broken by Toturi clearing his throat loudly.

Bakura jerked upright, blinked as he looked at his roommate, and looked away quickly, pink tingeing his cheeks as he said hastily, "S-sorry."

"It's all right. You've had a rough day," Toturi said off-handedly as he stood. He reached down and grabbed one of Bakura's hands, hauling his roommate to his feet as he finished, "An' it's only just after breakfast."

Toturi headed for the door; Bakura automatically followed his lead. They left the large dining room and began down the hallway.

_"Such a dog, Ryou, following at your master's heels…" _the Spirit said in disdain. Bakura ignored him.


	18. Chapter 18

Wow. For the record, I've had this chapter for months. I didn't realize I never posted it. I'm sorry. The next chapter (19) is the one I just wrote. I'm so sorry, guys. Enjoy!

&&&

Chapter 18

&&&

Bakura stood in front of the row of sinks in the bathroom, trying to think clearly. He leaned against the counter, feeling ill. _I feel like I'm going to be sick… and I'm so cold…_ Bakura thought helplessly. He pushed himself up from the counter, standing straight. He looked at his hands as he held them out in front of him: they were shaking. He clenched his fists, then relaxed them, trying to will them to be steady. _What's wrong with me?_

_"I think we need to talk, host," _the Spirit spoke up suddenly, calmly.

_"Go away!" _Bakura responded automatically, his voice an odd mix of panic and anger.

The Spirit's eyes narrowed, _"Ryou, don't take that tone with me. If you're going to be that rude always now, maybe I regret saving you."_

_"If you're so convinced you don't need me anyway, why'd you save me in the first place?" _Bakura demanded.

The Spirit glared at him, arms crossed, saying nothing.

_"I thought so. You were just trying to scare me before. You _do_ need me alive."_

_"No, I could just as easily animate your corpse, but the prospect is hardly appealing."_

Bakura thought about that a moment, not knowing what to say. He felt his stomach turn; wincing, he hurried to the nearest toilet. Kneeling on the floor tiles, he shivered from the fresh surge of cold that came up through his knees; once again, he was enveloped by the marrow-freezing, soul-numbing chill. He shivered uncontrollably, curling up into himself in an effort to find warmth.

&&&

He opened his eyes; he was standing in the section of his mind considered his "soul room." Looking toward the shut door, his brow creased as he worried over the trouble the Spirit must be causing, since, surely, it had control of him now. And, like always, there was nothing he could do about it. Glancing around the room, he realized it had been a while since he had actually seen it and been inside…that he remembered.

At first glance, one would think it a normal bedroom, since it had a bed, a door, a dresser, a lamp… The room seemed darker, colder than normal. Hanging and floating in the air, with its faint sparkle, was the purple mist from the Shadow Realm. It invaded every corner of the room, curling possessively around objects and Bakura, moving on nonexistent drafts and coiling lazily.

Bakura left the door behind him, crossing the room to stand before the dresser by his bed. On the dresser sat Bakura's picture of Amane, in its frame, intact; that was one thing the Spirit could never take from him, even if it burned the actual, physical picture. The picture seemed to be glowing with a light of its own, as if it sought to single-handedly banish the gloom that had invaded the formerly bright room. A little behind his sister's picture was a collection of other photos: a small family picture, pictures of all his friends; Malik's picture was slightly bigger than the others.

In a corner, on the other side of the room, directly opposite the door, was a set-up card table with a Monster World-type replica of the jail atop it. All the doors and windows in the replica were shut tightly and barred. The inside walls glinted a wet red. Inside the jail were placed small figures of Bakura, Toturi, Malik, Kagehisa, and everyone else he had met there. There also, a faint light seemed to glow, trying to stubbornly defy the growing darkness.

Bakura wandered aimlessly around his room, wondering why it was so dark and cold; he crossed his arms and blew on his hands, but even his breath was cold.

Hearing a creak behind him, Bakura turned; the door opened slowly, as if on its own. The Spirit appeared in the doorway. Bakura took a small step backward. The room got noticeably colder. He hugged himself slightly tighter, shivering more.

"_Calm down host. I'm not here to torment you," _the Spirit remarked. He stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind him. _"Do you even know why I sent you here?"_

"_Why else would you?" _Bakura snapped. _"You've—"_

"_No, Ryou."_

"_Then you—" _Bakura tried again, slightly puzzled.

"_No."_

"_Then, why?" _Bakura asked, confusion written clearly on his face.

"_Because we need to talk, you and I, and you refused me before."_

"_I don't see that I have anything to discuss with you," _Bakura said, trying to calculate the distance to the door, and how fast he would have to run in order to get past the Spirit unharmed.

"_We have plenty we could discuss, host," _the Spirit informed him, slightly miffed. _"However, I won't trouble you with all of them, since you're obviously far too busy being a self-absorbed, self-pitying fool. Though there is one thing we need to discuss. Now."_

"_What is it?" _Bakura asked quietly, despairing at ever escaping. He took a few more steps back.

The Spirit glanced around the room almost casually, _"Looks like you remodeled. I'll be honest with you, host, the Shadow Realm décor looks absolutely terrible. Most definitely not your style." _He took a few steps toward his host. Bakura immediately backed up more. _"Have words suddenly become deadly, Ryou? You've done nothing but think about trying to get away since I came in here."_

"_I-I don't want to talk to you," _Bakura admitted, looking away from the Spirit quickly, glancing around to both sides of him as he backed up further.

"_Tell me something I don't already know." _The Spirit glared at his retreating host. _"You asked a question, and I came to answer it, Ryou."_

"_Wh-what question?"_ Bakura swallowed, feeling the wall behind his back. The Spirit was too close for him to escape being cornered. _"I-I don't remember asking you anything."_

"_It was a rhetorical question, because you certainly had to intention, nor the means, of answering it yourself. However, since I have the answer, I thought I'd enlighten you."_

"_O-oh." _Bakura inched to the left cautiously. The Spirit watched him, partially amused and largely disgusted.

_I may like my hosts easy to control, _the Spirit thought, _but this is ridiculous and pathetic, even for Ryou._

He demanded, gesturing back behind him, toward the door, _"Would you feel more comfortable if I stood over there, Ryou?"_

Bakura looked from the Spirit to the door; he shook his head, his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms back around himself, trying to stop his body from shaking.

"_Not far enough away, eh? What if I stood over by the door and you went over to the opposite corner and sat on your bed? Would you feel better then?"_

Bakura thought, knowing this was the best offer he could get, whether the Spirit went through with it or not. He nodded.

The Spirit backed away, only stopping when he felt the knob of the door in his back.

Bakura slowly came away from the wall and then quickly retreated to the other side of the room. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled up his knees, hugging them to his chest.

The Spirit looked at his host sitting pitifully huddled on his bed and snorted in disgust; he called over to Bakura, _"You realize now I'll have to raise my voice to you, since we're on opposite sides of the room?"_

_He certainly has lost all that confidence and fire he had earlier today… _the Spirit thought. _Though, even before we came here, he was never _this_ pathetic._

"_Ryou. Try to at least _act_ like you're paying attention," _the Spirit snapped. Bakura's head shot up; he looked at the Spirit nervously, then looked away again. _"What's wrong with you? You don't listen to what I tell you for one thing. And secondly—Look at me when I'm talking to you, host."_

As the Spirit stopped talking, waiting, Bakura forced himself to look at the Spirit on the other side of the room.

The Spirit glared at him, _"Better. Ryou, you were in the Shadow Realm for too long today. You were in there alone without any kind of protective measures for the first time, and it was an extended stay. That sort of idiocy has consequences." _There was a slight pause in the Spirit's lecture. _"Your spirit is overtired, and therefore no longer has the power and energy it needs to handle normal tasks. Your hands shake, your knees feel weak…your spirit is spreading its limited energy reserves too thinly—simply put, your spirit is too exhausted from your little trip to be able to maintain complete control of yourself."_

"_Maybe," _Bakura said softly, looking down once more, _"if you had helped me instead of just watching, this wouldn't have happened." _He looked up at the Spirit as he drew another conclusion,_ "Or were you counting on this?"_

"_Ryou, I did know this could happen, though it depended entirely upon your own resilience to the Shadows, the length of your stay, and your determination…"_

"_Convenient," _Bakura whispered. He shut his eyes and shivered. The Spirit had him in a very vulnerable position, and there was nothing he could do to stop the Spirit. Bakura had never felt so helpless…for the second time that day. Uninvited, memories of the Shadow Realm came rushing back, an overwhelming torrent of darkness, cold, wails, fear, and screams.

The Spirit studied the boy, noting how his host suddenly tensed; he could sense the turmoil in Bakura's thoughts.

The wailing cries of the Shadows seemed to echo around the room; the roiling mist grew thicker and choked out the light.

"_Ryou!"_ the Spirit snapped. _"Calm down and clear your mind of this useless drivel!"_

There was no reply from the younger boy.

The Spirit grumbled under his breath and walked into the mists. Annoyed, he brushed off the clinging tendrils of fog from himself as he approached the bed.

Looking down at the huddled, shaking mass of his host, the Spirit made a warding gesture with his hand over the boy's white head as he said, _"Baku kurae."_

Bakura did not look up as he said as loudly as he could, which was barely above a whisper, _"Th-this isn't a nightmare. It's a memory."_

_For now, maybe. _The Spirit sighed heavily and sat down next to his host.

Bakura involuntarily shuddered at the feel of the bed sink down next to him and the slight brush of the Spirit's sleeve on his arm. He took in a breath and started to move away.

"_Don't move, Ryou,"_ the Spirit commanded crossly. The Spirit lifted an arm and put it around the smaller boy's shoulders, effectively trapping his host.

Bakura froze when he felt the Spirit's arm on him. His eyes squeezed shut tightly; he pleaded a desperate wish that this was not happening, but it was. He still did not fully understand what was wrong with him, and why he shook so much, or felt so cold, but there was one thing he did know and that was this: when the Spirit got this close, nothing good happened. He could not remember an exact instance that would make him feel that way, but he instinctively knew.

The Spirit studied the darkening room; _"You didn't like your little excursion into the Shadow Realm, did you?"_

Bakura bit his lip and shook his head, unable to speak. He felt like a small child again, and that was how the Spirit was treating him. He shuddered again as the scream of a devoured soul resurfaced in his memory. He shivered and cringed as the sound filled the room, hating himself as he instinctively moved closer to the Spirit, leaning on his shoulder.

He felt so cold…always so cold now. Why did it seem as if there was no warmth left in his body? Why could he not stop shaking? The cold settled deep and dug in, refusing to be moved; he no longer questioned why the Spirit felt warmer than he did now; anything would be warmer than how he felt. Bakura shivered more, uncontrollably.

The Spirit felt Bakura shaking against him; his host was far colder than he had ever been, even after he had returned from the Shadow Realm earlier that day. If something was not done about his situation, his host would start to break down; he just could not handle the strain, not now, not yet.

Bakura bit his tongue, trying to hold back the words forming in his mouth, but he did not know what else to do; he was desperate to rid himself of the feeling of emptiness that was spreading through him in the wake of the chill; the words escaped his lips, almost of their own accord, and slightly muffled, _"P-please, will you help me?"_

The Spirit brought his other arm around his host as he answered, _"Yes, Bakura Ryou, I will help you."_ He pulled Bakura closer to him carefully.

Bakura shut his eyes and let himself lean against the Spirit, wishing for strength.

The Spirit stood slowly, pulling Bakura up with him. Letting the boy lean against his chest and supporting him with one arm, the Spirit reached down and pulled back the covers on the bed.

Gently, he picked Bakura up and held his host as he leaned over the bed and set the boy down on the bed. Bakura's arms lingered around him briefly, as if trying to keep hold of the warmth that had been so long absent for the boy himself.

As the Spirit pulled the covers up around his shivering host, Bakura mumbled, _"What are you humming?"_

Indeed, what was he humming? The Spirit mentally berated himself; he did not _hum_. He was not some nursemaid that would hum a frightened child to sleep! So why was he humming?

"_Just an old song, Ryou,"_ the Spirit answered in a clipped tone.

Interested, though he could hardly keep his thoughts in order, Bakura mumbled again, _"Where'd you hear it? I…I like it…"_

"_My mother used to sing it to me," _the Spirit admitted quietly. He added bitterly to himself, _Before she was killed._ He looked down at his host, an unreadable look on his face. He reached down and lightly rested his hand on Bakura's forehead as he commanded quietly, _"Your spirit is overtired, Ryou. Just rest, relax, and forget. When you wake up, everything will be fine. Allow your mind to empty and lose the memory of your excursion. Sleep, and awaken as your untroubled soul once more; let me handle the worries. I'll keep the nightmare for you. Maybe, if you can handle it, I'll let you remember one day."_

A light flared briefly, and Bakura fell quietly into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

The room lightened and the sounds stopped; the mist disappeared.

The Spirit left his host's side and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

&&&

Dark Bakura stood and headed for the door of the room, where he waited for Toturi impatiently.

Toturi approached the door, bristling instantly as he recognized the Spirit.

The Spirit smirked at him, "Do you have a problem, Toturi?"

Toturi glared at him and demanded, "What'd you do to Bakura now, fiend?"

The Spirit chuckled, "I'm filling in for Ryou until he feels up to living again. He is tired from his over-exposure to the shadows, and he needs his rest."

"An' you thought _you_ could take his place?" Toturi asked incredulously.

The Spirit's smirk grew, "Yes, I can. I'm here, aren't I?"

Toturi glared at him.

The Spirit turned and went out the door.

Toturi grabbed his shoulder, demanding, "Where do you think _you're_ goin'?"

Chuckling darkly in amusement, the Spirit slithered free of Toturi's grasp and started down the hallway, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going to get our morning chore assignment. And if you know what's good for you, you'd come along; the guards get grouchy if you try to skip."

Grumbling, Toturi followed the Spirit down the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

**To: Sakurablossomquiet1**---I'm very sorry I never updated. I certainly never intended to just quit the story. Thank you for messaging me to remind to get back on track. I have no reasons, only excuses, so I will not bore you with them or waste your time running at the mouth (or fingertips, as it may be, since I'm typing…). Just please know that I am sorry, and I do intend to finish this. I don't know if you're still waiting, or if you gave up on me…but here I am, again. Finally.

**To any readers still out there**: I am very, very sorry. I never intended to quit writing on this story. If anyone's still there, or maybe just reading this now…I am back, and this story shall be finished. I knew the ending from the moment I decided on the official plotline, and I do not intend to deviate from that. The story shall continue as I originally intended, back when I started. I am sorry, again, for being gone for so long.

Hard to believe I just disappeared…and so close to the ending, too…

Oh, and **Sakura**? This story is hereby dedicated to you. If you hadn't emailed me, I may never have come back.

&&&

Chapter 19

&&&

"Bakura?" Hands were holding his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Bakura?"

Bakura opened his eyes slowly and blinked, trying to make sense of the scene. He was lying at his bed; Toturi was looking at him.

"You're awake." Toturi released his shoulders. "Welcome back." Toturi disappeared from Bakura's view as his stepped off the lower bunk and stood on the floor. "It's mornin', an' it's time to go."

"Morning?" Bakura sat up quickly, feeling dizziness wash over him at the swiftness of his movements.

"Yeah, mornin'." Toturi looked at him as he extended a hand to help Bakura get down safely, which Bakura took gratefully. "Good to know that evil freak doesn't _always_ lie."

Standing on the floor, Bakura looked up at him warily and worried; "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, let's go." Toturi started out of their cell, Bakura keeping pace. "He told me it'd be _you_ that'd wake up this mornin', instead of _him_." Toturi glanced at him. "Boy, am I glad. He was gettin' out of control."

Bakura blinked and asked, "What did he do? How long was I asleep?"

"The night."

Bakura sighed and rephrased his question, "How long was _I_ asleep, as in—how long has it been since it's been _me_, not _him_?"

"Right. Of course. Sorry," Toturi muttered as they came up to the cafeteria. He looked around, scanning the crowd. "Where's Kagehisa?"

Bakura looked at him, annoyed at the change of topic, then worried as he failed to find the tall man as well. Other inmates continued to mill about, walking past and getting in line for the morning distribution of gruel.

"Bakura!" Malik hurried up to him, Ronin perched on the tan boy's shoulders. Bakura turned just in time to see Ronin spring onto him and rub his whiskered face against Bakura, purring loudly. "We're glad to see you."

Bakura blinked a little at everyone's reactions, arms still instinctively around his cat; he demanded, "How long has it been?" His arms sought more comfortable positions under and around the vibrating grey mass of fur, which just kept purring.

"C'mon, let's get somethin' to eat. _Then_ we'll talk," Toturi suggested. Malik nodded agreement and followed Bakura's roommate into line.

Bakura sighed, muttering to himself, "Oh dear. Been awhile, huh?" as he followed and found himself a place at the end of the line. The line moved steadily forward as each inmate received their ration of swill. Bakura, Toturi, and Malik found places at a table.

Upon sitting down, Bakura looked at his two friends and demanded again simply, "How long, and what did I miss?" Malik looked at him and sighed; Toturi looked away. "Why don't you want to tell me? Was it that bad?"

"More importantly," Malik spoke up, "how are you feeling, Bakura? All he would tell us was that you were tired. From what Toturi said, you guys had quite the nightmare adventure. That would take a lot out of anybody."

"Huh?" Bakura's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Toturi stared at him; "You don't remember?"

Bakura blinked; "Remember what?"

"The darkness, the screaming, the shadows, the cold, the fear…any of it?" Toturi asked. Bakura just blinked. "I've had nightmares about it every night since; how can you _not_ remember that?"

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?" Malik interjected. "We'll start with that, then fill in the gaps for you."

"Ummm…going to breakfast with Toturi and Kagehisa…Kagehisa and Genji getting into a fight…" Bakura paused, straining his brain to recall more. "I was really tired that morning, because I hadn't got much sleep for two nights… Ummm…." Bakura finally gave up and fell silent.

"That's all?" Toturi asked, staring at him incredulously again. Bakura nodded, staring at his tray nervously, biting his lower lip. "What did he do to you?" Toturi asked quietly. Toturi's mind suddenly echoed with that thing's voice, from his first encounter with it—as far as he knew—_I could ensure those painful memories never troubled or hurt you again_; that thing had offered to remove his memories of Aoshi. He looked at Bakura. "Did that thing steal your memories?"

Bakura blinked; "Huh?"

"Well, it's certainly possible," Malik admitted. Bakura just blinked, confused, looking from Toturi to Malik.

"Could we get his memories back?"

"Probably. It'd be hard, though. That stupid spirit never makes anything easy." Malik looked down at his hands briefly, considering the options. "We don't have the means to do anything now, though. It'd need to wait until I got out of jail later."

"Why?"

Malik looked over at Toturi, evaluating him carefully before answering, "Because we don't have the proper materials."

"What materials do you need?" Toturi asked. "Maybe we could get them—"

"Hold on," Bakura interjected. "Please, fill me in? What did I miss? How long was he in control? Did anything happen? Was anyone hurt? One of you, please tell me what's going on." Both his friends drew in careful breaths, eying each other before turning to Bakura.

"You haven't been in control for four full days," Malik informed him calmly. "We missed you. And we tried to tell him to let you back out, but he insisted you needed to rest." Malik sighed. "I'm sorry, Bakura, but I'm powerless against him without—" Ronin sat up quickly from Bakura's arms, suddenly alert to the conversation and "Mrowed" loudly as if in protest. Malik looked at him in annoyance, "Yes, cat, I haven't forgotten you or your antics. You didn't help any, though."

Bakura looked down at Ronin, who was now peering up at him and rubbing against his chest, purring, then over at Malik; "What are you talking about?"

"About your cat, or about the four days?" Malik asked.

"Both."

Malik sighed again; "We don't have time for both right now. Choose one, and we'll discuss the other one at lunch."

"What did I miss?"

"The Spirit took control of you. He claimed your spirit was completely exhausted and therefore couldn't control your body, so he was filling in while you recuperated," Malik began.

Toturi looked at him, confusion on his face, then interrupted, "It started at breakfast on the day you last remember. We were sitting at the table, and he took over—"

"Like I just said," Malik interjected, annoyed, glaring at Toturi. "Will you let me finish?"

Toturi gazed at him a moment, trying to read his intentions; finally, he looked away, muttering, "Fine. You tell him. We'll talk later."

"Precisely," Malik agreed. He turned back to Bakura. "Nothing much really happened in four days. Genji is getting anxious about his plot, but assures people it's going well. Kagehisa's lawyer keeps telling him he'll likely get out early. Kagehisa tried to talk to Genji at least twice since their fight, but Genji just completely ignores him. We haven't been outside, which people tell me is long overdue, the food's gotten worse, if you can't tell, and everyone's getting edgy—including your cat. He's been very anxious about you—watched the Spirit like a hawk all the while he was controlling you, and pouncing on him every chance he had. Ronin actually knocked him out cold three times, which made him quite angry. Then I had to start trying to keep Ronin away from him, or he would've likely hurt Ronin if not killed him." Malik finally drew a breath and let it out slowly, but continued before Bakura could start asking questions, "Today is my last day here. They're letting me out after afternoon chores, right before dinner. I plan on leaking information to various sources until I get attention, and see if I can prevent this smoking mess from ever going up in flames."

"Thank you, Malik. "Now—"

"No time. Questions later. We need to go work," Malik interrupted. He and Toturi both stood. Bakura sighed and stood as well. "I'm sorry, Bakura, but we really don't have time. We'll talk at lunch, okay?" Bakura nodded and walked out with them, Ronin following closely at his heels.

&&&

Toturi leaned closer to Malik from where he knelt, scrubbing the bathroom floor; "Hey." Malik cocked his ear toward him, but kept working without further notice of the older person beside him. "Why didn't you tell Bakura about what the Spirit did that first day? About our trip to that-that—place?"

Malik dipped his scrub brush into his bucket before carefully replying, "The Shadow Realm is an awful place. The trip completely exhausted him. Maybe—"

"That's what _he_ said, but how do you know he wasn't lyin'?"

Malik sighed and looked at him; "How did you feel after getting back?"

"Tired. Cold. Afraid," Toturi said simply. "Relieved when I was back."

Malik turned his attention back to the floor and scrubbed harder; "He's not as strong as you. Besides…I'm…good at reading people. I could tell he was exhausted."

"That doesn't make any sense. You never had any contact with the real Bakura until now!" Toturi protested. Hard boots across tiles were heard as the attending guard approached the pair. Toturi looked up; "Is somethin' wrong, sir?"

"I was about to ask the same as you, kid. Is there a reason your mouth needs to move in order to wash a floor?" the guard demanded.

Toturi ducked his head quickly, "No, of course not. I'm sorry." He pressed the brush's bristles harder against the white tiles of the bathroom, moving a few inches further from Malik as he scrubbed. The guard backed a few paces and watched Toturi's progress across the floor steadily for an hour before returning to his usual place in the doorway. Toturi ignored Malik and kept scrubbing.

&&&

"Okay, now spill it," Toturi demanded as they left the bathroom, heading toward the cafeteria side-by-side.

"Where did Bakura get stationed? Did you notice?" Malik asked instead, scanning the hallway for the white-haired youth.

"Probably washin' windows. The captain seems to have taken a likin' to how well he washes, ever since that first time. He's been gettin' that job every other day at least."

"Ah," Malik said. He stopped searching and began walking down the hallway again. "Then, we can talk until he gets back."

"So talk already," Toturi demanded impatiently.

"You know how Bakura has that gold piece—the Ring—that houses the Spirit?" Toturi nodded impatiently. "I have something like that, too."

Toturi stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him; "You have a weird necklace like his? Does it have an evil spirit, too?"

"No. It's not a pendant, and it has no spirit…" Malik explained. _Not anymore, anyway_, he thought to himself. "However, I would be able to use it to return Bakura's memories, if he wants them back. But, it was confiscated by the guards. That's why we have to wait until I'm released."

"Couldn't you just use his thing?"

Malik considered for a moment before answering; "Probably, I could use it, yes. But, the Spirit gets touchy when other people try to take his power from him, so…" Malik shook his head, "not a good thing to risk without my having my own Rod in my hand to defend myself from him."

"Okay," Toturi acknowledged, nodding. He still remembered challenging the Spirit on its own turf; that's what started this mess. He mulled over what Malik had said. "Hold on. Go back a second. What do you mean '_if_ he wants them back'? The memories are his! That thing has no right to wipe his mind clean!"

Malik sighed; "Toturi, I do agree that he should not have done that, however…the Spirit may be evil, but sometimes, he does make sense." Malik raised his hand to silence Toturi as Bakura's roommate opened his mouth to protest. "You admitted that your memories of the Shadow Realm give you nightmares every night. Think about Bakura. How do you think it'd be for him, to remember those things? To remember being hunted, almost eaten, frozen to the bone and beyond, lost and alone, and despairing? What do you think that would do to him? He's not as strong as you are."

"Maybe not, but isn't it his life? Shouldn't he be the one to decide?"

"Yes, it is his life. And it will be his decision. I'm just saying—for now, let's wait. We have enough of a mess with the conspiracy to work on, without having Bakura being distracted and scared. I think that's probably why the Spirit did it—to relieve him of the burden at this time." Malik looked at Toturi as they sat down at their regular table and almost smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm not about to forget the incident, and I'll be sure to talk to him about it, and return his memories, once he gets out of jail. But, just remember…something like that…would scar a person for life. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that to my best friend, even if I had the means to right this moment."

Toturi nodded finally and looked away, noting Kagehisa sitting with Kanegan at the other end of the table, as usual; Kagehisa's face unreadable as he tried, again, to talk to Genji as his former friend flew by and joined his crew; "I understand. Thanks, Malik." Silence surrounded the pair.

&&&

Ronin jumped up onto the table and rubbed his face against Malik and Toturi, purring the entire time. They both looked up as Bakura sat down across from them. Ronin returned to his master and settled into the late arrival's lap.

"How did the captain treat you today?" Toturi asked. "He didn't try to threaten you again, did he?"

Bakura smiled a little, stroking Ronin with one hand as he answered, "No. He didn't say much at all today. He seemed rather preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? With what?"

"I don't know." Bakura sighed. "He was looking over papers and muttering. He even let me go earlier then usual."

"Odd. He's usually very particular," Toturi noted quietly. He looked around the room, noting the again-increased number of guards stationed across the area.

Bakura bit his lip, then looked from Malik to Toturi; "Umm…you told me you'd finish explaining things at lunch…is it a bad time for me to ask you to start now?"

"Of course not," Malik assured him. "There's only a little bit left. It shouldn't take much time."

"Thank you."

"Did you ever notice a scar on your cat?" Malik started.

Bakura smiled slightly at Malik's typical right-to-the-point way of talking; "Yes. Does that mean something?"

"Yes. It does. The scar marks him as one of the _Canurae_; they've been around for years. It's where a lot of different stories about strange, mystical, and magical cats came from. The scar is really just a weird way of saying he's abnormally sensitive to the spirit plane, even for a cat, and he can even influence certain things. Like…say…the Spirit's hold on your mind."

"So, he…"

"He can block the spiritual energy. Which is how he's been able to revert you back to yourself when _he_ was in control."

Bakura blinked; "Wow…I didn't think anything could control him."

Malik smiled a little; "You were right when you said he saved you from the Spirit that day. And, likely, he'll continue to do so. However, his penchant for doing that is problematic sometimes…like when you were "sleeping" just recently. When Ronin blocked the Spirit…you just collapsed. And there was no soul controlling your body until his control was allowed to return. After Ronin did that a few times, we started trying to keep him away from you—all your blackouts were causing concern and suspicion from the guards."

"Oh dear."

"Precisely. We kept everything under control, though. It's all okay now."

Bakura was rubbing Ronin's back, his fingers sliding over the soft fur, feeling the raised scar beneath. "Where does the scar actually come from?"

"I don't know."

"How many cats like this are there?"

"I don't know. Many, probably."

"I've never seen another cat with a scar like this…" Bakura murmured quietly. Ronin turned his head up and looked at Bakura. Bakura gave him a little smile and scratched behind the cat's ears.

"I have," Toturi said quietly. "Aoshi brought home a stray one day. White cat. It had a scar just like your cat does."

"Oh."

Toturi smiled slightly as he said, "He used to say it'd talk to him, tell him stuff—like about spirits and ghosts and things." His smile disappeared. "We all thought he was makin' it up. When he ran away, that cat was the only thing he took with him."

"The cat spoke to him?" Bakura asked, baffled. "How could it do that?"

"In his mind," Malik spoke up. "Certain _Canurae_ can. Ronin isn't one of them."

"Oh." Bakura looked down at his tray, absently stirring the gruel around with his spoon. The trio fell silent. The Spirit, alone in the Ring and unheard, shouting at his host to release the cat and eat.

&&&

Toturi stood; "Well, it's about time we headed out to clean up and start chores." He shoved his chair in and headed towards the door as the other two stood.

"Malik," Bakura said suddenly. His friend turned. "You're leaving after this?" He nodded. Bakura held out the vibrating grey fur to his lavender-eyed friend: "Please, take him with you when you go."

Malik brows furrowed as he reached out to take Ronin; "Why?"

Bakura looked away as the weight left his hands, the Spirit instantly clamoring for attention; "I…don't want him to get hurt."

_"Ryou!!!"_ the Spirit shouted. _"Listen to me, host!"_

"I understand," Malik assured him, keeping a tight hold on Ronin as the feline began struggling. "I'll take care of him until you're free and can take him back."

_"Ryou!"_

"Thank you. And…thanks for bringing him. It was…" Bakura smiled as he finished his thought, "…nice."

Malik nodded; "Of course. Having a cat is…very nice." Bakura stepped forward and hugged Malik with one arm, sighing. "Don't worry, Bakura, everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Thank you, Malik. I'll miss you."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Bakura smiled again sadly as they began walking down the corridor together for the last time. They parted ways as the guard holding a clipboard sent them to their assigned tasks.

_"Ryou! Host, listen to me!!"_

Bakura just mentally began humming a strange lullaby as he walked. _Where did I hear this song?_ he thought to himself. Unable to answer, he shrugged and continued on his way to wash windows.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry…I know this took awhile. (Not as long as last time. Haha) This story's almost over…only 2….perhaps 3…chapters left. So, if you're getting disgusted—the end is near!

Chapter 20

&&&

Bakura sighed as he sprayed down the window for the third time, the captain standing directly behind him, scowling. He began wiping with his soaked rag, hopelessly smearing the cleaning solution across the window. As he pushed the rag against the window, rivulets of water and blue window cleaner fled from the rag down the window and his arm. The red sun outside blinded him as it began sinking below the horizon.

"Boy," the captain growled from behind.

Bakura froze, body tensing as he answered quietly, "Y-yes, sir?"

"That's enough. You can go." Bakura quickly climbed down from there he was and grabbed his supplies, hurrying for the door. "And boy?" Bakura stopped and turned around. "You remember the deal?" Bakura nodded. "Good. You're dismissed."

Bakura heaved a sigh of relief as he entered the hallway. Today had taken even longer than usual. The only upside was that the sunset had been beautiful…but he could not tell anyone about it. Bakura trudged down the hallway to the closet, where he had to check in his supplies to the guard before getting to the mess hall…if anyone were still there.

As Bakura rounded the corner, the guard outside the closet smiled a little; "Kept you late again today, eh, Bakura?" Bakura nodded tiredly, handing the guard his bucket full of supplies. "They still have food waiting for you." He clapped Bakura's shoulder before Bakura turned. "Get some rest; he's worked you hard enough."

"Thank you," Bakura managed before he began trudging back down the hallway, wishing the concrete opened up into the large room of the mess hall sooner.

"Hey. Kid."

Bakura paused for a moment, wondering if he were being address. He turned and saw a different guard beckoning to him. He sighed quietly and approached.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Bakura searched the man's face before shaking his head; "No, I'm sorry, I don't." He saw nothing familiar about the face at all—this guard looked like every other one.

"I'm the one that first signed you in and brought you to your room on your first day. Name's Makimura."

Bakura blinked; "Oh."

The guard smiled; "It's okay. That day was probably a blur to you, since you suddenly found yourself in jail." The guard shook his head. "I still don't know why the hell you're in here. There's no way you did anything. Even when you were acting funny a couple days back, you never actually misbehaved. You don't deserve this." The guard looked up and down the hallway quickly before stepping closer to Bakura, his voice dropping a few tones. "There's something going down pretty soon, kid. It'll be awful. You're just a kid, though; you don't deserve what's coming." He pressed something cold into Bakura's hand. "When it starts—and trust me, you'll know when it does—make your way to the basement storage room. You know where that is, right?" He paused just long enough for Bakura to nod once. "Go there; this key will get you inside. That room will keep you out of the way. Lock the door behind you. You'll be safe in there until the chaos is over. Okay?"

Bakura blinked and looked up at him suddenly; "You're telling me—"

The guard shook his head and began moving away; "Our secret, kid, okay? Just remember what I said." He turned and began down the hallway, then paused and turned again. "Oh, and, kid?" Bakura looked up from staring at the small, dull brass key in his hand. "Don't eat dinner after tonight." The guard turned and began walking down the corridor, whistling as he went. Bakura stared after him for a minute before turning and heading down the hallway as he had before, staring at the key in his hand.

&&&

"This is the key to where?" Toturi asked, turning the small piece of twisted metal in his hand. He looked over at Bakura who was seated next to him in the corner of their room. "What makes him think you'd be able to get there?"

Bakura glanced once towards the cell door, the guard outside obscured by the bunks filling the space between them. He looked at Toturi, sitting in the corner, silent.

Bakura lowered his voice before answering, "It's for the basement storage room. I have no idea how I'd get there before getting killed, though." He took the key from Toturi's hand and looked at it in his palm, sighing. Then he slid it into his pocket and stood, stretching.

_"Ryou. I think we should discuss something."_

_"Like what?" _Bakura walked carefully over to the ladder to his bunk, consciously trying to ignore the guard directly behind him. Safely on his bed, he lay down and closed his eyes. Toturi stood after awhile and also found his way onto his bunk, sighing unhappily as he settled down.

_"We need to plan for the massacre."_

Bakura shuddered physically and mentally, but said nothing. He shut his eyes as the Spirit began talking.

&&&

_"Host, are you listening?"_

"_Huh?"_ Bakura opened his eyes, and realized his entire body was shaking.

"Bakura? You okay?" Toturi was holding himself level with Bakura's bed.

"What happened?" Bakura sat up and pulled his blankets closer, trying to warm up.

"I think you were sleepin'. But you kept mumblin' and cryin', I thought somethin' was wrong."

"_You were having a nightmare, Ryou. Not uncommon for you."_

"I…I think I was sleeping…"

"You're shakin'. What were you dreamin'?"

"I…don't know. I don't remember." Bakura held his arms tighter, trying to will them to stop shaking. _What's wrong with me? What could possibly have been that bad?_

"_Relax, Host, and go back to sleep. We will discuss our plans in the morning. You're obviously too exhausted and too shocked to have a coherent conversation."_

"Bakura?" Toturi peered at his roommate as the boy fell silent. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Thank you," Bakura said quietly, still mentally troubled.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever you were just dreamin'," Toturi insisted firmly._ I've seen myself shake like that. I can bet what that dream was. But how can he have nightmares about it if he doesn't remember it?_  
"I think I'm okay, Toturi, really. Thank you," Bakura said, looking into his roommate's eyes. His arms finally stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and smiled a little. Finally reassured, Toturi disappeared from Bakura's view. Creaking from below alerted him to the fact that Toturi was back in his own bed. Bakura lay himself down and shut his eyes. His consciousness faded slowly.

&&&

"And this will open the storage room downstairs?" Kagehisa asked, the small key appreciably tiny in his big hand as he held it up to his face for scrutiny.

"That's what he said," Bakura replied, biting his lip.

"What if he's lying?" Kanegan demanded grouchily. Bakura glanced at him once briefly, while Toturi glared in response; the ambiguous "him" coming from the permanently angry man could mean either the guard or Bakura.

"Nah, Makimura's th'best guard when it comes t'honesty. If he gave this to th'boyo and told him he'd be safe there, then he will be," Kagehisa argued. He handed the key back to Bakura. "Make sure you don't lose this, boyo."

"I won't," Bakura promised, slipping the piece of twisted metal into his pocket.

"Now," Kagehisa started, putting his hands in Bakura's and Kanegan's backs, "I believe it's time for breakfast." Smiling broadly, the tall man walked them down the hall.

The corridor seemed extra long as they walked, Bakura getting a sense of imminent doom with every step he took. Finally, the open doors of the cafeteria were spread before them, yawning carelessly wide. Voices of the inmates were everywhere and footsteps approached from behind.

"Hey, Wasp." The group of four turned together to face Genji. Genji looked at each of them critically, then said, "Wasp. I need to speak with you." He glared up at Kagehisa as he added, "Alone." Kagehisa gripped Bakura's shoulder briefly before turning and escorting his roommate into the cafeteria. Genji looked at the remaining unwanted inmate. "Scram, Toturi."

Toturi said nothing, just crossed his arms and didn't move.

Genji smirked a little; "I ain't gonna hurt him. I just wanna talk. You can have your roommate back once I'm done."

Toturi remained motionless. "Whatever you want to say to him, you can say to me as well."

"Toturi…" Bakura started looking at him uncertainly. Toturi just shook his head.

Genji shrugged and took a few steps as if to pass them; "Fine. I'll be on my way, then."

"Get lost, Toturi," the white-haired roommate suddenly growled, his back suddenly to his roommate. Toturi looked at him for a moment, surprised. "One would think you could tell when you overstayed your welcome. You think I can't take care of myself?" Dark Bakura paused briefly before hissing lowly, "Think again."

Toturi, feeling a cold sweat creeping down his back, tried to seem nonchalant as he shrugged and said, "Whatever. See ya later." He entered the cafeteria alone.

"Good," Dark Bakura replied. He looked sidelong at Genji. "To business, then?"

The senior roommate broke into a rare, feral grin as he agreed, "To business. Why don't ya have breakfast with me today?"

"Okay," Dark Bakura agreed. The two men walked into the cafeteria together and sat at a long table.

"All right, then, what do you need?" Dark Bakura asked.

"Your definite answer—are ya in or not?"

Dark Bakura grinned wickedly as he answered, "In."

"_Wait!! Please! You have to warn him! We should use the key to plan an escape, so we can get as many people out as possible!"_ Ryou objected loudly.

"_Be quiet, Ryou,"_ the Spirit growled. _"I'm letting you be aware of our conversation; that doesn't mean I want your input. You're going to have to trust me sometime. Now's a good time to start. You promised to try, remember?"_

"_I know, but…please, warn him. If you don't want me distracting you, then don't let me see this happening! I'll never trust you if you treat me like this!"_

"_Would you rather you just awoke with no knowledge of the exchange at all?"_

"…_no…"_

"_Then shut up and stop complaining."_

Genji smirked again; "Good. So…you're jumpin' on a little late, but we can still work with that. So, listen closely, or you'll get left behind."

"Understood."

"Well, now, Wasp…" Genji leaned in closer. "We plan on movin' tomorrow. It'll take them by surprise, so we'll have a jump on them." Genji tensed and began hacking violently.

"_Tomorrow?! That's too soon! We still need—"_

"_Ryou,"_ the Spirit growled. _"What did I just say?"_

Bakura hung his head as he said quietly,_ "I'm sorry."_

"_Better."_

Dark Bakura turned back to Genji as the man finally straightened and pocketed his handkerchief; "So…tomorrow? When?"

"After lunch, Wasp. We'll distribute the supplies after dinner tonight. We'll start at precisely 2:13, in the middle of afternoon chores. A chore leader will be chosen from each chore detail; that man will lead the others." Dark Bakura nodded, so Genji continued, "After you take out your monitor guards, we'll spread out an' take out each watchman separately. The jail should be ours in about 3 hours."

"You make it sound simple, Genji. The guards are armed."

Genji grinned wickedly; "So we will be, as well, Wasp, so will we be as well."

"All right," Dark Bakura stood. Genji just nodded. Dark Bakura looked down the long table at the men seated, hunched over their trays of gruel and foggy water. "Oh, and Genji? Better tell your men to stop eating this slop."

"Why? They'll need the strength for the battle."

"Not eating until after the battle is wiser—hunger will make them more ferocious," Dark Bakura argued smoothly, smirking all the while. He stepped away from the table, and added over his shoulder casually, "Besides, it'd be a tragedy if they got sick." He turned and strode out of the cafeteria, smirking.

Genji watched Dark Bakura's back until he turned the corner, thinking. Finally, the senior inmate looked over to his men and snapped, "Drop those spoons! Not another bite nor swallow for the lot of you!"

Dark Bakura's smirk grew as he stood, flat against the wall right outside the cafeteria, listening to Genji's barked order.

"Good. At least _he_ follows directions."

"_You didn't tell him! They're all going to die!"_

"_Just wait, Ryou. Genji and I are not through. Bide your time. You worry about the dumbest things. Who cares about this rabble anyway? We have a way out, and now we have a guaranteed distraction. We are golden."_

"_You are SCUM!"_

Dark Bakura's eyes narrowed into needles as he hissed, _"Watch your tone, host. I could easily dispose of you as well. Besides, this is fun."_ Dark Bakura smirked and began walking down the corridor to the washroom.

"_You're terrible. What gives you the right to play with peoples' lives like this?"_

"_H-ha ha ha. A thief always delights in the plight of others. Their downfall is our uprising."_

"_No! The deaths of people is not something to laugh over!"_

Dark Bakura growled audibly; "You're getting annoying, Ryou," he muttered under his breath. _"Why don't you sleep for awhile, host?"_

Bakura's consciousness faded as Dark Bakura entered the cold tiled room.

&&&

"Here ya go, Wasp," Genji said, smirking, his hand holding something close to Dark Bakura's as they walked side-by-side. "Ya finally have a stinger besides your fist."

Dark Bakura smirked and looked down quickly once, taking in the short blade. _How pathetic. It's a tiny knife…_ "Where did you get your weapons from, Genji?"

Genji grinned, "That's where it gets good. We have an outside source and an inside contact."

Dark Bakura grinned; "One of the guards helped you get them in?" Genji just nodded.

"_That's not funny! You have to tell him!"_

"_H-ha ha ha…Host, it's very funny." _Dark Bakura continued to mentally laugh maniacally. _"If he can't figure it out himself, he deserves what's coming."_

"_No!"_

"_Why don't you go back to sleep for awhile, Ryou? I was being nice and letting you be conscious again and you had to go fighting me again." _Dark Bakura shook his head in disgust. _He has no respect at all. Rude host I have. I'm only keeping him alive._

"So…tomorrow?" Dark Bakura asked casually.

"Yes, Wasp. Now, be a good bee and buzz off before someone gets suspicious."

Dark Bakura left Genji's side and found the way to his cell alone. He climbed immediately into the top bunk and, as he allowed his consciousness to fade, heard his host's roommate entering the cell and the cell's barred door sliding shut.

"Toturi!" Bakura sat up quickly.

Toturi jumped a little and looked up at his roommate, "Oh. I thought you were asleep."

Bakura shook his head anxiously, "No. And you need to know—"

"_Host! That guard outside is listening. Watch your words."_

"Need to know what?"

"Umm…" Bakura bit his lip, looking nervously toward the door.

"Are you okay?" Toturi asked. "You..haven't been yourself all day."

"I know…I'm okay, though. Thank you. Tomorrow…I probably won't be me, either."

"Why?"

"Because, tomorrow…" Bakura trailed off meaningfully, looking at Toturi hard, willing him to pick up the rest of the sentence.

"I see." Toturi sat down on his bunk. "Well, tomorrow will come soon enough. Good night."

"Good night," Bakura responded quietly. He lay down on his bed, sighing as he shut his eyes. Sleep came far faster than he expected.

&&&

Bakura woke up and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Good mornin'. Are you gettin' up now? It's almost time for breakfast," Toturi informed him.

"Yes, I'm up," Bakura responded immediately. "Why didn't you get me up, if it's that late?" He looked over at Toturi, standing beside the door, until he faced the ladder he was climbing down.

"It seemed like you could use the extra time."

"Did Kagehisa leave already? I think we should talk to him."

"He an' his roommate are right outside."

Bakura hurried to the door, half tripping over his feet as he went; "Why didn't you tell me?"

Toturi shrugged; "You needed the sleep."

"Boyo! Good mornin'!"

"Kagehisa! Today—" Bakura started, but his voice stopped at the sound of rumbling and the floor vibrated beneath their feet. Gunshots were heard from down the corridor. Bakura's eyes widened. _No, it's too early…_

"_H-ha ha ha…Time to play, Ryou."_ Deep within the Ring, the Spirit laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

&&&

Kanegan fell to one knee from the shaking; Toturi grabbed Bakura's shoulder as his roommate swayed. Kagehisa reached out to his friends and roommate to steady them, the rumbling continuing.

"What is _that_?" Toturi asked, his eyes scanning the far end of the corridor.

Bakura sighed and tried not to let his voice quiver, "Probably the new weapons testing…"

Kanegan's eyes were wide, "No, that can't be right. It's just an earthquake, is all…"

Toturi glared at him, declaring, "You're just an idiot." As Toturi finished his sentence, another boom sounded, and the building shook once more.

"Wh-what do we do?" Bakura asked in a small voice. "By the sound of their weapons…there's no chance…anyone is a-alive…on that side of the b-building…"

"_I'll tell you what we're going to do, host."_

"We hafta get to the storeroom," Toturi said quietly, "an' hide."

"_Let me take over, and _I'll_ handle this. You're a mess right now."_

"_Leave me alone!" _Bakura responded automatically. _"You are _not_ going to come out now."_

The Spirit laughed,_ "Do you want to die, Bakura Ryou?"_

"_No, I don't. Do you?"_

"_Precisely. Now, let me out."_

"_No. I have a plan."_

"_Do you? And what would that be?"_ the Spirit asked with a smirk, his arms crossed. _"Running as fast as your legs will carry you and cowering in a corner or under a bed?"_

Bakura ignored the Spirit as he addressed his companions, "Does anyone know where the circuit breaker is?"

"Yes, boyo…I do. Why?"

"…_you intend to turn the lights off, Ryou?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What makes you think that'll help anything?"_

"We need to get to it, and cut all the power."

"Then we'll just be running blind in the dark!" Kanegan objected. "We won't be able to get anywhere, and they'll just mow us down!"

"_You said it yourself—darkness is the ally of thieves and villains. Everyone here is a criminal."_

"They can't aim if they can't see us…if the lights are out, they'll only have the flashlights on their belts. Narrow beams of light are easier to avoid than explosions."

"That's a good point, boyo…but how will the rest of us see? You'll blind everyone."

"_Then, Host, you'd better let me take over. Your nightvision is terrible. Besides, I've been cornered in situations like this more times than you'd like to know." _The Spirit began to move forward._ "Let the veteran take over. I'll get us out of here."_

Bakura balked,_ "Only if by "we" you mean the other inmates, as well."_

"_I can look after the people close at hand, Host, but you can't hold me accountable for the idiots I can't see."_

Bakura considered the offer, and realized it was the best he'd likely get, and also he was wasting time, which could mean people's lives. _"Fine. It's a deal."_

Dark Bakura smirked at Kagehisa, "You'd be surprised how well everyone will get around. We're criminals, remember? We're used to lurking in the shadows."

"Fine, boyo. Th'box is in th'lower level, directly left o' th'boiler room. Toturi'll know where that is." Toturi only nodded. "Ya'll all go on, then, an' hurry."

"But…what about you?" Toturi protested.

"Me? Lad, don't worry 'bout me. I hafta go find Genji, an' let 'im know where we're headed. So's he can tell his men, an' send 'em out. There's no way they'll win this."

"True…" Toturi admitted quietly.

"If he's the one that started this bloodshed, he should be responsible for his own actions," Kanegan protested. "If they all pull back, the guards will follow them right to where we are! They should stay and be a distraction, so we can survive. We have nothing to do with _their_ fight."

Kagehisa turned on his roommate, his face dark; "So, ya wanna abandon everyone else, as long as_ you_ survive, is it? How can ya be so selfish? Isn't everyone's lives worth somethin'?"

Kanegan shrank back on his heels, not replying, unable to face his angry roommate.

"Okay, Kagehisa," Toturi said finally. "But, promise, you'll meet us in the basement storage room!"

Kagehisa grinned, "Oh, I'll be there, lad. Just do me a favor, an' watch out for my roommate, won't ya? I don't want him gettin' killed."

"I'll do it," Toturi said, putting a firm hand on Kanegan's shoulder. "I can't punish him for what he's done to Bakura if he doesn't live past today."

Kagehisa just nodded and turned to go.

"Kagehisa?" Bakura said, stepping up to him. Kagehisa turned and looked down at his white-haired friend. "Just…be careful, okay? And tell Genji that as well." Bakura looked up into Kagehisa's face desperately, gnawing his lower lip, "…I want to see you both downstairs!"

Kagehisa grinned, "Don't worry, boyo, ya will." He turned and hurried towards the sounds of conflict.

Dark Bakura turned and strode past his roommate and former landlord; "Come. We should get going, if we're to get anything done before becoming worm food."

Toturi followed, keeping close behind the Spirit and keeping close eye on Kagehisa's roommate.

"_Do you feel better now, Ryou?"_

"_A little, I guess. Thank you."_ Bakura sighed. _"This seems so strange…being able to overhear everything was odd enough, but now, to also see and still not be in control…"_

The Spirit laughed, _"Welcome to _my_ world, host. You can see, hear, smell, taste, feel everything going on around you…and yet you can do nothing. Someone else moves your hands and uses your voice."_

"…_oh…"_

"Toturi, where's the stairs to the basement?"

Toturi stepped up ahead of him, "This way." He made his way along the corridor, pausing only to check to see if Dark Bakura and Kanegan were keeping up.

&&&

"Can't we slow down?" Kanegan asked, his chest heaving as he leaned against a railing. "You want me to die of a heartattack?"

"It'd certainly spare us from putting up with you," Dark Bakura muttered. "We need to hurry. We haven't even reached the basement yet. Toturi, how many more levels do we have left?"

"To the basement level where the storerooms and boiler room is? Three." Toturi looked at Kanegan, his face expressionless. As the landlord's heaving breaths began to slow, he turned and began once more down the stairs. Kanegan groaned, but began to move downward after his two companions.

&&&

"Genji!" Kagehisa called, his booming voice lost in the storm of blasting and gunshots. "Where are ya?" Kagehisa heard coughing coming from the smoke clouds swirling in front of him. He plunged forward. "Genji!" He reached the silhouette in the smoke. "Genji."

"Kagehisa, is that you?" A rough voice responded, the shifting shadow moving towards the tall man. The lights went out, and confusion was shouted all around, as guards and inmates alike tried to adjust to the dim emergency lighting.

"Genji, thank goodness. I found ya…before th'darkness fell…"

"Who turned out th'lights, Kagehisa? One o' ours, or one o' theirs?"

Kagehisa grinned as he found his friend's shoulder and rested his hand on it; "One o' ours. Th' lad, th' boyo, an' m'roommate were headin' there. They're waitin' in th'basement."

A hand slammed hard into Kagehisa's chest; "You big idiot! What're ya doin' _here_?! _You_ should be _with_ them, out of th'way, an' out o' th'line o' fire! Ya can't fight th'way ya used to, Kagehisa. You're not up t'snuff anymore. You'll die if ya stay up here."

Kagehisa winced in the darkness, taking a careful breath before replying; "I came t'get ya, Genji. I couldn't leave ya behind. Had t'tell ya—we're gatherin' in th'storage room in th' basement. It's a safe spot—ya should remember."

"I do remember, Kagehisa Tomoya. There's a way out down there, an' _we_ put it there."

Kagehisa grinned, "That we did. That we did. We gotta go down there an' guide 'em out…get everyone t'safety." He pulled a little on Genji's shoulder. "C'mon, Genji, let's go. We gotta get out o' here before they fire off another o' their guns an' send th'buildin' crashin' down on us."

"Ya know I can't do that. My men are still out there. I can't turn tail an' run, leavin' 'em behind."

"Did ya really think you'd win this, Genji? Didn't ya have a fallback plan at all?"

"No, not this time. The usual coordinator of the backups wasn't plannin', an' I figured it's do or die this time, anyway."

"Well, I'm plannin' _now_, Genji. An' th'plan is to use our old route. I'm sure th' lazy an' cheap captain never sealed it up…jus' put a new lock on th' door. An' th'boyo has th' key, so we're set to get out, as many people as we can get there before th'guards follow."

Genji clapped Kagehisa's hand where is rested on his shoulder; "Good t'have ya back, Kagehisa Tomoya." Genji stepped away and moved back the way he'd come.

"I never left, Genji," Kagehisa replied quietly. "Ya just…stopped seein' me, is all."

"Listen up!" Genji shouted into the darkness. "Anyone still alive an' able, gather in th'basement, storage level. It's th'fourth basement level, for anyone who doesn't know. I'll meet ya and guide ya from there. Anyone unable…wait for me. I'll be back t'get ya out." A gunshot was heard in the darkness, and Genji gasped, hitting the floor.

"Genji." Kagehisa moved forward quickly, silently. "Genji." He kept his voice low as he searched the dark floor before him. "Genji, where'd ya go? Didja get hurt?"

"Jus' hit m'leg, is all," a voice beside and below Kagehisa said. A hand gripped Kagehisa's pantleg and he felt someone pull. "Ya worry too much, Kagehisa. As always. An' it was a regular gun…they haven't fired a fancy one in awhile…maybe they're outta ammo…or th'guns need chargin'." Standing now, Genji began to walk down the corridor, away from the invisible shooter, favoring his left leg as he went. He looked over his shoulder only once; "Ya comin' or not, Kagehisa? I told 'em I'd meet 'em there…it'll look bad if they beat me."

Kagehisa grinned as he shook his head; "Yes, Genji, I'm comin'. Mind your leg now. Lemme help ya, if ya need it."

"So…the Wasp took out th' lights, eh?" Genji said quietly as they walked.

"Yeah. It was his idea."

"Good t'know he has a head on his shoulders, even if he can't follow orders."

Kagehisa chuckled; "Yes, plans usually improve with more brains in on th'process."

Genji grumbled a little under his breath and they continued down into the darkness in silence.

&&&

"Boyo!" Kagehisa pounded on the storage room door. "Let us in, please."

The door opened a crack, and an eye appeared in the slit; "Only if you know the password."

"Lad…"

Toturi swung the door open; "Relax, I was just kiddin'. We didn't plan one ahead of time, so there's no way you'd know it." Toituri stepped back to allow the two senior inmates' entrance to the room. Bakura and Kanegan sat amidst the piled boxes behind him. "C'mon in, make yourselves at home."

Bakura smiled as they approached; "Kagehisa! Genji! I'm so glad you made it." He stood and looked at them carefully. "Oh…you're hurt, Genji, what can we do to help?"

"Nothin', Wasp. Don't trouble yourself," Genji replied gruffly. "Good idea o' yours, turnin' out th'lights."

"Um…thanks…" Bakura said quietly.

"Too bad it didn't douse th'emergency lights, too. But, nothin' ya can do 'bout it." Genji shifted from foot to foot, then turned for the door.

"Just have a seat, Genji. I'll go scout for any o' your guys," Kagehisa said.

"Nope. You're th'biggest target in th'entire jail, Kagehisa, there's no way anyone could miss ya. I'll go. I'm responsible for my men. Not you."

"We can work together…" Bakura said quietly.

"He's right. Times like this, we all need to be responsible for each other. No matter the past grievances," Toturi said. "I'll go this time. Just don't forget to let me back in." Toturi slipped out the door before anyone could protest. Genji sat with a sigh, rubbing his wounded leg.

Kagehisa looked down at his roommate; "'Scuse me, Kanegan. I need t'get through right there. Please go sit by Genji." Kanegan got up, for once not grumbling. "Thanks." The tall inmate began shifting the boxes around.

From behind him, Bakura asked, "Kagehisa, what are you doing? Can I help?"

"I'm lookin' for th'old escape route Genji an' I created a long time ago. If you wanna help, push these boxes away from me, so they don't build so fast while I excavate th'area."

"Escape route?" Bakura asked as he began hauling the boxes Kagehisa was piling up behind him.

"We dug it. While we were on consecutive duties of haulin' boxes, stockin' this storeroom," Genji answered. "They found it before we ever used it, o' course…but likely didn't fill it in, just changed th'lock on th'door t'this room, instead."

"Wow…" Bakura said quietly, the uneven opening in the wall coming into view. "How long did it take you?"

"Less time than you'd expect, boyo…they gave us plenty o' time t'stock this place, an' they never checked on us, either. Trusted us by that time." Kagehisa laughed, "They regretted it after they saw th'tunnel." He pushed the last of the boxes and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Leaning against a box near the opening, he said easily; "Took us…oh…2 an' a half weeks, wasn't it, Genji?"

"Yeah, 'bout that," Genji agreed. "'Course, wouldn't've taken so long, if you wouldn't've been so damn tall!"

Kagehisa chuckled; "Yeah, that slowed things down a bit, didn't it?"

"A bit? Yes, a bit an' a bit more! I was ready to hack off your legs at th'knees by th'time we were done." Genji began hacking; he pulled his kerchief out quickly and covered his mouth. There was a knock at the door, and voices were heard outside. Bakura went to the door and opened it. Toturi and eight other men entered the room.

"Bakura, what if we'd been guards? You'd all be dead now! Don't ever open the door wide immediately, _check_ first."

"Sorry, Toturi. I recognized your voice from here, so I figured it was safe…"

"Don't do it again."

"Go easy on him, lad. You're th'one that said t'not forget t'let ya in."

"Yes…" Toturi admitted. He stared at the exposed opening. "How long has _that_ been here?"

Kagehisa glanced at Genji before replying, "Oh…'bout…24 years now, wasn't it?" Genji merely nodded, holding back more coughs. Toturi just stared.

"Does it go all the way to the outside? Or do you think they've blocked the end off?" Dark Bakura asked. "It'd be a lovely trap to have us think it's an open tunnel, then be stuck in a narrow way. We'd be easy prey."

"Only one way t'answer that, boyo. I'm gonna go check it out." Kagehisa went for the opening as the building shook again, small chips of plaster falling from the ceiling and walls.

"Sounds like they're usin' their guns again," Genji said. He looked upwards. "They must've found more targets. Be quick, Kagehisa."

"Be back soon," Kagehisa promised with a nod. He disappeared into the dark hole in the wall.

&&&

"It goes all th'way through. We can get out of th'jail this way," Kagehisa announced to the room as he emerged from the darkness. He scanned the faces of the people in the room. A handful more had joined their number while he was gone. Not nearly the number of the total inmates in the jail, though. He frowned slightly before concluding his report: "An' by th'looks o' it, there's a crowd o' people outside th'jail, too. Not too close, so they didn't see me peek out, but there's a good mass o' 'em some yards out. Looks like they're waitin' for somethin'."

"Are they prison guards?" Genji asked, his voice hoarse. He coughed more, trying in vain to clear his throat.

"I couldn't tell. We'll find out, once we get out there."

"When are we going to go?" Kanegan asked, starting to stand.

"Not yet," Genji said. "At least, not me yet. Not everyone's here yet. I won't go anywhere unless I hear word."

"Genji…" Kagehisa studied his old friend's face for a moment. More rumblings and gunfire were heard from above, and the building shook, raining more plaster on the inmates. "Ya announced where we'd be. Th'guards'll come, too, once they decide th'levels are cleared. We'll be so many pigs t'th'slaughter if we're still in here when they come."

"Do ya think I don't know that, Kagehisa Tomoya?" Genji asked, glaring at him. "But, I still have hope, they're not all dead. They're smart boys. They'll get here when they can. If there're guards around, they'll lie low 'til the men with guns're past, then they'll make their move. They'll come." He shut his eyes and covered his mouth as he coughed more, his body shaking. "They'll come."

"Then we wait," Kagehisa said. "There's nothin' left but that. If we hear th'guards gettin' close, we'll leave. But we'll stall long enough t'catch any stragglers first." He sat down on a box. People began looking at each other, but were afraid to make too much noise by all talking. The sounds of gunfire ceased, only to flare up again without warning, always in a different place. Sometimes, the booming and shaking would accompany it, and sometimes, it was only bullets they heard. The silence was stretched thinly, yet never fully broke.

&&&

"Th'guards are gettin' closer," Kagehisa said quietly. "They're directly above us, now. Must be searchin' for us…An' anyone tryin' t'meet up." He eyed the ceiling and the door carefully, as if waiting for guards to suddenly crash through at any moment.

"Yeah…and there's been no gunfire for awhile, either," Toturi agreed. "Think they're tryin' to sneak up on us?"

"Probably," Dark Bakura growled. "We should begin evacuation. Before they reach here, or we won't get out of the tunnel in time."

"Then go already," Genji said, scowling. "I can hold down th'fort here by myself."

Pounding on the door accompanied sudden gunshots from directly above them.

"P-please let me back in!" a voice begged from outside. "The guards are at the stairwell!" Genji opened the door and allowed his frightened fellow inmate access to the room. The man swallowed at seeing Genji in the door; "I-I'm sorry, boss…I think there's no one left…I found no one, an' I heard no sounds except for the guards' boots an' voices…"

"Time to go," Dark Bakura said. He surveyed the inmates' faces from where he stood, then went to stand beside Genji and Kagehisa. Toturi began herding the other inmates to the tunnel, telling them to go. With last glances at Genji, they began filing into the dark tunnel.

"Genji, Kagehisa, Bakura, c'mon, let's go," Toturi said. "We don't wanna throw the guards a welcomin' party."

"Then go. I'm waitin' here yet," Genji growled, sitting back down on his box.

"Genji," Kagehisa said gently, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't wanna give 'em up for dead, either, Genji…but ya gotta admit, either they can't move due t'proximity of guards or injury, or…they're gone."

"Someone's gotta stay behind and keep 'em from followin' too closely. Wasp is right 'bout th'tunnel—if they fire while you're in it, everyone's dead. An' I certainly don't trust ya t'guard m'back, Kagehisa Tomoya. Ya stabbed it once already. I won't show it t'ya again. Go with 'em. I don't want your death on my conscience. You were always th'innocent one, anyway. You weren't th'one that killed that girl—that was me. I was th'one who staged th'riot, too—they got proof o' that, through th'guard that gave us supplies. Even if I get out, I'll just be brought to a new jail. I'll never be let out. You will. You've been a good little boy. I'll take my freedom with me…just remember me, whenever you're in th'open air, 'cause that's th'thing I miss second-most."

"Second-most?"

"Go, Kagehisa. You've already given me what I missed most." Genji stood and turned to face the door, hefting his long knife, "I'm relyin' on ya t'get my men safely out. Can ya handle it?

"If…that's what ya wish o' me," Kagehisa said slowly, a cloud covering his face.

"That'd be it. An'…remember me kindly, Kagehisa. I've treated ya badly, an' that's my only regret." Abruptly, Genji turned back around, help his hand to Kagehisa, "Brother…take care. An' never stop fightin'."

Kagehisa clasped Genji's hand in both of his firmly as he replied, "I won't. I'll keep fightin…for both o' us. So we'll both be free."

"An' never forget—you're always a free man, as long as ya remember it."

"Yes. You're a free man, Genji. Ya always have been, an' ya always will be. No one can take that from ya. Not unless ya let 'em."

"An' I won't," Genji vowed. "Never again will I let 'em take it from me." The doorknob rattled as an unseen hand tried to open it from the other side. Pounding began against the door. The wood shook in its frame. Genji faced the door once more, taking up a position partly behind a box, waiting for the door to fly open. "Now go! This door won't hold long, Kagehisa. I'll follow ya out, after this mess is taken care of."

"Genji…" Kagehisa stared at him a minute. The door creaked and began to crack.

"C'mon, we gotta go," Toturi said quietly, tugging on Kagehisa's arm.

"_Do something!" _Bakura begged.

"_Nothing I can do, Ryou. He won't budge."_

"_You haven't even tried!"_

"_Look at his eyes!" _the Spirit retorted._ "He's ready for what's coming. Just let him get what he wants. It's better for him this way. He's right about one thing—if he comes with us, he'll only go back to another jail. That's no life for a man like him."_

"_Please…just try…" _Bakura begged, trying not to cry._ "Or let me…"_

"_I won't let you waste your breath on him. You can't convince him. Just let him go, host, there's nothing more to do than abide his wishes. He's right, anyhow. If we all go, they'll follow us immediately, and no one will escape."_

"_But…"_

"I don't wanna leave him either…" Toturi told Kagehisa softly. "But, if we stay, his stayin' will mean nothin'. Let's honor his wishes, and let him help us this last time."

Wordlessly, Kagehisa turned from staring at Genji and allowed Toturi to guide him towards the tunnel like a blind man. Dark Bakura turned as Toturi touched his arm and they walked on either side of Kagehisa into the tunnel, all three taking one last look at the shorter inmate left behind, leaning against a box, eyes full of fire. After the light of the room was out of sight, they heard the sound of the door breaking with a crash and gunfire filled the air.

"Genji," Kagehisa said quietly. Toturi's hand tightened on Kagehisa's arm.

"We'd better hurry," Dark Bakura suggested quietly. They quickened their pace, the building above them and ground at their feet shaking with every step. They were outside before they realized it, blinking in the light. The other inmates were gathered anxiously, waiting for them directly outside. None of them said a word about the missing Genji, but fell in line behind the trio as they moved away from the tunnel and further onto the grass.

Three yards from the entrance, the inmates heard a rumbling and all turned as one to see the tunnel entrance collapse on itself, dust rising up wildly from where the hole once had been, now a mere pile of rock and dirt.

Kagehisa stared, his face impossible to fully read, his eyes searching the dirt and dust, but seeing only more rubble; "Genji…no one can take your freedom from ya now. It's done. Hurry to catch up." The tall inmate turned fomr the prison one last time and began striding forward.

Ahead of them, a horde of people were seen, talking and cameras were seen glued to many people's hands, others holding microphones.

Bakura gasped as he saw a familiar face; "Malik?!" He ran ahead as his friend headed his way. The reporters followed eagerly at the blonde boy's heels, and soon swarmed around the battered inmates.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

&&&

_Two months later…_

&&&

The man behind the desk looked up as a white-haired boy entered through the front door. The boy approached the man slowly, looking around the room as he walked.

"Um…"

"Can I help you with something?" the man asked as the youth hesitated.

"I'm here to visit someone…" Bakura trailed off.

"Name?"

"I'm here to visit Kagehisa Tomoya. My name is Bakura Ryou. I was here last week, too."

The jailor at the desk began typing on the computer, then shook his head and looked back at Bakura; "Do you happen to know his identity number here?"

"Yes, actually. He's inmate number 847." The man returned to typing into his computer as another guard came into the front room.

Spotting Bakura, the guard smiled; "Hey, Bakura. Back again, eh?"

Bakura smiled a little; "Yes, of course. One must never forget one's friends."

The guard grinned a little as he looked over his fellow guard's shoulder.

"Umm…" the guard at the computer looked back at Bakura finally, "he doesn't seem to be in the database. Are you sure he's here?"

"Of course. He was here last week when I came. Did he get transferred?" Bakura asked, his brow furrowing.

The guard turned and looked at the one standing behind him; "What do you know about this?"

"Kagehisa Tomoya—" the guard began.

"Boyo!" a voice boomed from the left of the room. Bakura whirled to see him. "What're ya doin' here today?"

"I'm…here to see you, Kagehisa," Bakura admitted, looking at his friend closely. Kagehisa looked his age and was stopped a little as he walked, but his face still held the familiar smile and his eyes refound the glitter of happiness as he looked at the younger boy.

Kagehisa chuckled a little; "Well, ya picked a good day for it. If ya woulda come tomorrow, ya wouldn't've found me."

"Why?"

Kagehisa grinned broadly, standing directly in front of Bakura now; a man came out from behind him, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase; "I'm free t'go now. M'lawyer just finished th'paperwork." The man went to the desk and began signing papers the guards produced.

"Congratulations," Bakura responded, smiling. "Where are you going to go now?"

"I haven't decided yet, actually…"

"Well, one of my friends gave me a ride today. We could give you a ride to the city…" Bakura offered.

"Not your motorcycle-ridin' friend, is it?"

Bakura bit back a laugh; "No, not Malik. If I'd had a ride from him, we couldn't fit three people…so I couldn't offer."

"True." Kagehisa smiled; "I would appreciate it, boyo. I don't have any other way, since m'lawyer's goin' in th'opposite direction."

"Then come on," Bakura said, heading out the door. Kagehisa followed him out into the bright daylight. A soft wind was blowing. Kagehisa took in a deep breath and sighed a little, his eyes closing. "Umm…I'd originally planned another stop on the way home…" Bakura started uncertainly. "But, if it would bother you, we don't have to stop…"

"Where would th'stop be, boyo? I'm sure it'd be fine."

"The cemetery," Bakura said quietly, biting his lip. "I…usually go to see him after I see you."

Kagehisa smiled a little, his eyes distant; "Yes, boyo…I'd like t'see him, too."

"Well, then we'll get on our way." Bakura went up to the car, two spiky-haired people occupying the front see. He poked his head in first through one of the doors, "Um…Mr. Moto, is it okay if we give my friend a ride, too? He's got no other way to the city…"

"That'd be fine, Bakura," Grandpa Moto assured him; Yugi sitting beside him nodding. Bakura smiled and introduced Kagehisa as they both got into the car.

"Boyo…by th'way…have ya seen Toturi lately? I haven't heard from him since he was let out 'bout half a week after you."

Bakura grinned, saying, "Heard from him? Oh, yes, definitely. I hear from him a lot. He's my new next door neighbor at the apartment complex I live in."

"That so? Hm."

"Yup." Bakura smiled and looked at him. "I promised him, after my first few days in the jail, that'd I'd look for his parents if I was released ahead of him. Now Toturi, his parents, and his little brother are all living in the set of rooms next to mine."

"That's nice, boyo…it's always good t'know there're good people out there, ready t'lend a helpin' hand. You're a nice boy."

"Umm…Kagehisa…I've been meaning to ask you…Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No. I don't have any relatives around here, boyo. I've been on th'inside for too long, so I've no friends left, either."

"Well…you can come and stay with me in my apartment, if you like. Until you get things under control again…or for as long as you'd like," Bakura offered uncertainly. "I have an extra room…but no one lives with me…except my cat…"

Kagehisa smiled and tried to blink the wetness from his eyes as the cemetery came into view; "I'd like that, boyo. I'd like that a lot."

Bakura smiled a little at him, then went around the opened Kagehisa's door for him in the cemetery. The two former inmates walked together through the stones, Bakura guiding him to the one they both sought.

"Ya never did catch up with us, ya liar," Kagehisa said quietly. "Now I'm gonna hafta try t'catch up with _you_ sometime…but I don't know how long that'll be." He took in a deep breath. "We're supposed t'do everythin' together, remember? That's what bein' brothers is about. I'll miss ya, but I know you're finally happy. An' now no one can ever take your freedom from ya again. No more battles, no more struggles…you're just…free." Kagehisa's voice shook and he lowered his head and his hand covered his face. Bakura reached out and help his other hand, not sure what to say. A warm wind began to blow more insistently across the open area and the sun shown brightly, no clouds visible as they both turned and returned to the car and disappeared into the light of the day.


End file.
